Hold Your Head High Heavy Heart
by Lady Eclypse1
Summary: "Don't be ridiculous, I am the daughter of the dark lord, no one in their right mind would dare to actually try to get me to fall in love with them." "Who said anything about me being in my right mind?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her.
1. The Worst Day ever

An: So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you enjoy, and let me now what you think. Also, I don't own any of the ideas, ect. ect. ect. you guys know the deal.  
Lady Eclypse

The Worst Day ever

So I'm not exactly sure why I bought this journal. I'm not really the diary type. But I do know that I have to tell someone my secret before the main stream finds out, and my life is truly threatened.

My name is Hermione Marie Granger, and I have a deep, dark, secret. No I am not a Death Eater, for believe me that would be a blessing compared to this monstrosity of a curse, so let me start from the beginning.

My mother's name is Amelia Marie Webster; she's a pureblood witch and also the Duchess of some small province in Cambodia, for the work she had done with a mystic faery tribe. This of course was before she had met my father, before she had ever even heard of my father in fact.

They met when she was twenty, married when she was twenty three; my brother was born when she was twenty four. His name is Vulcan Isaac Webster. He attended Durmstrad in Belgium because it's what my mother wanted. Now he serves beside my father. I was born when my mother was twenty five, and my father was forty when I was born. This brings me to why my secret is such a devastating blow to my current lifestyle, which is alive; especially since The-Boy-Who-Lived is my best friend.

My father is the one most feared wizard in the entire world, a one Tom Marvolo Riddle, or in other words, the dark lord Voldemort himself. The one wizard everyone wants dead.

***

Hermione put her quill down and looked over what she had just written. She hand known her father to be Lord Voldemort all her life, and she had kept it hidden from Harry Potter to help keep him safe, but she knew in the end, there would be no escaping her father's wrath of fury.

No one else in the wizarding world even knew that Voldemort had children. Few Death eaters even knew that Amelia Webster was Lady Riddle, but those who did know, knew her safety was of the utmost importance, and that was why she and her children had lived for so long in the Muggle world.

But with the return of her father, Hermione was forced to move back into the wizarding world, none of her friends were allowed at her house, and her mother had even hired Muggles to pose as her parents, so no one would know the truth. So, she was forced to occupy her time in other ways, she had chosen ball room dancing and piano lessons, and she was very good at both.

Her body became very tone and fit from her summers of intense dance instruction, and she had the wizarding world's greatest partner, Guy Prince, but as the summer of Hermione's seventh year began, everything started to go awry.

At the end of her sixth year attending Hogwarts, her father had sent Draco Malfoy on the near impossible task of killing Albus Dumbledore, at which he had not succeeded and The-Boy-Who-Miraculously-Escaped-Voldemort's-Fury and his group of 'Dumbledorian Aurors' had saved the day again, which yes, she had been a part of, but she was seriously tiring of all Harry's 'Golden Boy Hero' antics, and having to bail him out of his messy situations.

Then some of the Death Eaters had been told of Voldemort's offspring, and it had managed to leak into the Order of the Phoenix. Luckily, Hermione had over heard and was able to tell her father of the danger that she and Vulcan were now waist deep in. After that revelation, Hermione had removed herself from all contact with Order members and #12 Grimmald place.

Soon after the news of her disbanding from the Order, a letter from The-Boy-Who-Was-Obsessed-With-Killing-Her-Father arrived, asking her friend to friend (and no more, might I add) for Hermione's help in finding the vile, inhuman, flesh, and bone of the dark lord, to lure him out and then kill them together as a family.

Her response was a howler with a very large, and loud resounding no along with a warning to never speak of such business in her presence again, unless he was prepared to terminate their now shaky at best, friendship.

That same day, Guy Prince had accepted a position at a top notch dance studio, for an outstanding job, which seemingly left Hermione partner less, until the scum of the earth dared to show his face in the very same dance studio that she attended competition lessons at. She later discovered that he had been ironically placed in her piano lessons as well. She was most definitely not impressed, neither was he, but neither wanted nor expected to be impressed by one another, just horrified.

But then again, Hermione wasn't entirely surprised that it had been Draco Malfoy to show up to ruin her summer. She was sure it was her father's doing, to help some what ensure her protection for the ever growing vigilante tactics of the ever growing Order of Harry Potters Will.

'Father can't possibly believe that that insolent, festering, infectious, maggot filled pile of shit could protect me from anything.' She thought disgusted by her father's actions.

"Hermione good news, Mr. Malfoy here has just joined our summer competition team, and needs a partner. We've deiced since Guy is no longer with us, you will be partnered with Draco." Madame Shelly announced as she entered the dance studio.

"You must be joking, I'd rather shoot myself in the face," She muttered.

"Now, now, how would dear old daddy take that mud-"

"Do not finish that sentence if you want to live long enough to see the dawn tomorrow morning," Hermione advised darkly.

"I am here to protect you from The-Boy-That-Should-Have-Died-Sixteen-Years-Ago. Not be your best friend, don't forget that Granger." He said as he grabbed her wrist and held her body close to his.

"My father will hear of this Malfoy!" Hermione spat, as she slapped him hard across the face, giving her the desired result of releasing her from his vice like grip.

"Ah, such hostile chemistry the two of you have!" Madame Shelly shrieked in delight. "Alright you two, let's see what you've got together on the dance floor,"

"Which dance would you like Madame?" Hermione asked eager to squash Malfoy's arrogant disposition with her exceedingly good dance moves.

"Let's begin with the Tango, move into a quick step, and finish this session with a samba." She instructed.

"Alright," they answered in unison and scowled at one another. The newly formed couple whisked across the dance floor in perfect time and perfect step with each other, as they bickered with each other in whispers.

"Don't think that you will get away with welting my beautiful skin," Draco warned.

"I can get away with anything I like. Especially with my very existence in danger from The-Boy-Who-Is-Better-Than-You-At-Everything," she hissed in response as he swept her into a low dip.

"Then get your father to refuse my father's offer for me to marry you! He's been in negotiations with Voldemort since he found out that he had a daughter my age!" Malfoy demanded, "Did you think that your father did this for fun? It's a test to see if I'm worthy of marrying into his blood!"

Hermione was quite flabbergasted with this information being presented to her, "Why on earth would my father want to have a failure such as you marry into his family? Once he hears of how monstrous you've been to me he won't hesitate to cease such negotiations and kill you himself."

"No wonder you've been so bloody good at being evil all these years! You're even more of a spoiled brat than I am, and I never thought that could be possible, although it does make perfect sense now." Draco chuckled, while she glared at him. "I suppose the book worm Gryffindor princess is a brilliant façade for the spawn of the dark lord, since it fooled Dumbledore. In fact it was seemingly the perfect hiding place until dear old daddy told Snape, and Snape was doused with Veritus serum by the Order Of Saint Pot Head."

"Your very life hangs in the balance now Malfoy," Hermione snarled; her hazel eyes hazing over in rage.

"That was brilliant!" Madame Shelly announced as they finished the combination of the three dances. "Yes, you two are phenomenal together! Matched better than you were with Guy Prince, Hermione."

"I'm impressed baby sister. Father said you were good, but he didn't say how good," The man at the door complimented.

"VULCAN!" Hermione yelled running to her brother and flinging herself into his arms, "Has father sent you to take me home?" she asked her excitement quite obvious of the arrival of her brother.

"Yes Hermione, I'm here to take you home, but your new friend here is coming along as well. Ah, no buts about it, Father's request," he explained to her as she opened her mouth to protest.

"Well, what does he want Malfoy for anyway? He's not good at anything but ruining things like my life, and saving his own worthless ass." she asked, clearly irritated with her father's secrecy of it all.

"Hermione, don't question father's reasons. I'm sure he will explain things to you when we arrive home. We both know you are father's favorite child." Vulcan teased.

"Don't say such things Vulcan or I might have to relinquish my title as The-Boy-Who-Is-Completely-Clueless's side kick. Then I would no longer be a part of the 'Golden Trio'. It would have to be changed to the 'Golden Duo'." Hermione teased in return.

"That idiot boy wonder is going to get what's coming to him if I ever meet him, and you aren't going to stop me as you did at the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Vulcan replied.

"Believe me Vulcan, I don't think I'll get the chance to stop you, Harry and Ron will be out looking for all of father's Horcruxes. They won't be finishing their years at Hogwarts. Plus, they will be taking a few side trips to try to hunt us down." Hermione sighed as they climbed into the Riddle limo.

"But father had Regulus Black gather the remaining Horcruxes. They are all in father's possession now. Have you even mentioned anything to Father about any of this?" Vulcan wondered.

"Well, yes and no. I've suggested using Veritus Serum on me, so he knows that I'm not lying, and in case I've forgotten anything, but he refuses, and says that I will tell him in time." Hermione admitted.

"He is right, but you know that you should tell him."

"I know, I just haven't found the right time I suppose."


	2. Death Threats from the Boy Who Lived

Death Threats from The-Boy-Who-Lived

The Riddle limo arrived at the Riddle manor a short while later, a Draco found himself gaping in awe of the gigantic estate. He knew that Malfoy Manor was rather large for houses in the wizarding world, but Riddle Manor was surprisingly overwhelming.

"I never knew this was your father's house. I've always seen it and wondered who it belonged to," he said, rather cordially.

"We have two other houses in Godric's hollow. One that was our Grandmother's, but father refuses to restore it, and one in France, Belgium, Greece and Italy " Hermione replied sweetly.

Draco took the time to study the changes that he had noticed in the dance hall, her hair was now a soft black with soft waves, there wasn't anymore bushiness to it at all, her body was well shaped, curves in the right spots, and he noticed she had sprouted a couple inches, and she had filled out with just the right amount of muscle, she no longer looked gangly and figure-less. It was clear to Draco that she had used a glamour charm on her hair to change the color, to that honey brown.

"I hope you enjoyed that mate, because you will never get to look at my sister like that around me again," Vulcan warned as Hermione exited the vehicle.

He wasn't sure what to say to that, he knew if he was his usual smart ass self, chances were he would lose his life for insulting the children of the dark lord, so for the sake of his life, he kept his mouth shut for once. He got out of the car and followed Vulcan and Hermione into the house, where Amelia Riddle met them at the door. "Darling, how was your session?" She asked Hermione, with a bright smile on her face.

"It could have been better if that clumsy cad hadn't been sent by father to look after me, in case The-Boy-Who-Is-Lost-Without-Me decided he could organize an effective attack upon us." She said in a bitter sweet tone.

"I shall have a word with him over the Malfoy negotiations, but please, go get dressed for supper; we are in fact expecting company, Vulcan, you too darling. And show young Malfoy to the guest room will you?" Mrs. Riddle inquired after her son as he hugged her and followed Hermione up the stairs.

"Of course I will mother. Has father returned home yet?" Vulcan questioned, sounding slightly worried over his father's prolonged absence.

"No, but I spoke with him a bit ago, he shall arrive home shortly, as will the Malfoy's, the Lestrange's, and Regulus Black, who has some news about The-Boy-Who-Was-Raised-In-The-Broom-Cupboard. Oh, and Severus will be joining us as well, so do be on your best behavior Son," Amelia explained to her son as she left the three teenagers to prepared for the evening meal.

"Aren't I always on my best behavior Mother?" Vulcan called, jubilantly ringing in his voice.

"I think she was referring to the flesh eating slugs that plagued her garden party a few days ago." Hermione accused raising her eye brows at her seemingly innocent brother. (Score: Hermione-1 Vulcan-0)

"Good God Hermione, it was a rhetorical question, everyone knows you are the smartest witch of our age, but you don't have to go bloody proving it every damn day! No wonder the Malfoy's can't stand being around you! I'm surprised Weasel face and The-Boy-Who-Has-No-Life-Outside-Of-Hogwarts can still stand to be friends with you, Bloody hell woman," Vulcan teased with malice. (Score: Hermione-1 Vulcan-1)

"At least I have something to show for my education, unlike you Vulcan, you couldn't even enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament," she snapped back, "Now I wonder if that's because you weren't smart enough to figure out a way to get around the age line or if you just weren't good enough to be chosen by the Goblet of Fire," (Score: Hermione-3 Vulcan-1)

"I didn't see you with the courage to enter the tournament," he protested.

"That's because I knew father had it rigged for Harry to enter you dimwit," Hermione announced (Final score: Hermione-4 Vulcan-1). She entered her room and slammed the door in her brother's face.

"Bloody fucking mental that one is," he muttered to Draco as they continued down the corridor.

"Now I know where she gets her foulness from when we go for a row or two," Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, she's vicious when she wants to be. Mum makes her tone it down for school though, makes her take personality altering potions and all, so Pothead and Weasel brain can't tell any different. I feel kind of sorry for her, she only gets to be herself when she's home for the holidays," Vulcan confided in Draco.

"So what is the real Granger like then? I only see the book worm Gryffindor princess," Draco asked, giving in to his curiosity.

"That little row you just saw was nothing compared to what we usually go through when we have our little tussles. She's very vindictive and hateful, but I would be too if I had to go through what she goes through every school year, especially with you being such a sodding asshole to me like you have been to her." Vulcan explained. "I think you would like her if you got to know the real Hermione, just like I think that she would like you if she gave you a chance, that's why I told father to send you to look out for her, to prove your worth and all."

"VULCAN! HELP ME!" Hermione screamed from a few doors down, and Vulcan and Draco looked at each other and sprinted for Hermione's room, where they could see black smoke coming from underneath the door.

"MOTHER, GET OUT OF HERE, THEY ARE ATTACKING THE HOUSE!" Vulcan ordered to his mother who had just mounted the staircase.

"You keep your sister safe; I shall see you at the other house!" She called as she rounded all of the house guests up and gave them instructions on where they needed to go.

Vulcan and Draco burst into Hermione's room, to find it engulfed in smoke "Hermione, where are you?" Vulcan demanded looking for his sister's silhouette, anything that would lead him to her.

"Vulcan, Aurors, you have to get out of here! Please go, I can take care of myself!" Hermione said, as she rushed to shove her brother and Draco out of her room.

"No, I am not letting mother and father down! I can't leave without you!" Vulcan shouted grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out of the room with them. They ran down the hall to the nearest closet to hide into, it was a slightly tight squeeze, but all three of them managed to fit in it.

"VOLDEMORT, I KNOW YOU ARE STILL HERE SOMEWHERE!" They heard someone roar, Hermione recognized that voice anywhere, it was Harry's "MARK MY WORDS, WHEN I FIND YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FAMILY I WILL KILL YOU ALL SLOWLY! I DON'T CARE WHO THEY ARE!"

"Harry, it looks like they have Hermione with them," Ron told him, as he handed Harry the picture of Hermione at the Riddle's summer house in France.

"Do you think that they kidnapped her?" Harry questioned. The three of them noticed that the voices where getting louder, and closer to the closet, they must have been standing right outside the door.

"What else would explain her withdrawing from the Order of the Phoenix, you and I both know she loved that more than anything," Ron reasoned. Hermione just rolled her eyes as she heard the two of them discussing what she really loved most in life.

'They don't having a sodding clue,' she thought menacingly.

"Search the house; I want this place turned up side down looking for clues on where they might have gone, and where they are hiding Hermione! Start on the first floor and make your way up, leave no room untouched!" Harry ordered all of the Aurors that had raided the house with them.

The trio hiding in the closet waited a few more minutes until they were sure that everyone had migrated downstairs to toss up those rooms first, and quickly and quietly made their way to another room in the western corridor. "We have to get the bloody hell out of here before they find us!" Hermione growled infuriated at how horribly her day was going.

"We had better apparate to the house in Godric's hollow, then we can migrate to the safe house from there." Vulcan decided.

"Wait, I don't know what that house looks like," Draco admitted sheepishly.

"Oh bugger, hold my hand then," Hermione said irritated, as they left with a loud crack. Vulcan landed on the staircase, while Draco smashed Hermione into the floor, "Get off me you bloody wanker!" Hermione snarled as she forcefully shoved Malfoy off of her. He was surprised at how strong she actually was. He jumped up and actually offered her his hand to help her off of the ground. "Get away from me!"

"Look, I'm sorry about landing on you, I wasn't expecting to arrive so quickly," Draco apologized.

"Whatever, let's just try get the bloody hell out of here, before someone comes to check out the noise," Hermione instructed as they gingerly picked their way through the debris of the collapsing house.

"Hermione, you could have given him a break, he did apologize, and try to help you up," Vulcan defended Draco.

"Where you there when we were in school? Did you get to see the way that prat treated me every time he saw me?" she demanded, showing that she was clearly the leader of the two. Vulcan shook his head in response, "I didn't think so, so let me enlighten you as to what your precious new friend called me everyday, I was nothing more that a filthy Mudblood, all because I couldn't tell the world the truth," Hermione screamed as they walked up the road through the town of Godric's hollow.

"Hermione, if I had known you were the dark lord's daughter there is no way in hell I would have treated you so horribly ok? Your father's plan to hide you two from the world worked, and you should be happy about that." Draco protested, trying to rationalize the situation a little.

"I know, that's what is so disturbing about this whole thing, is that you never bothered to give me a chance before judging me, just like Lucius, I bet he wishes he never spoke ill of me to my father," she said sarcastically, the belligerence dripping from her voice.

"Don't push her mate, just let her be for now," Vulcan advised as they made their way to another large house. Draco nodded, and then opened the door for the royal family of the Death Eaters.

Voldemort himself was waiting in the kitchen of the manor, and Hermione ran to his open arms when she saw him, and he hugged her fiercely. "Oh my daughter you returned to me safely," he whispered a tear running down his cheek. They broke away and Voldemort then turned to Vulcan and hugged his son tightly as well, "I'm proud of you son, keeping your sister safe such as you have. And young Malfoy, my thanks goes out to you as well." He took Draco's hand and shook it vigorously for a moment.

"It was nothing Lord," Draco muttered humbly.

"Father, they think that you kidnapped Hermione, and Potter is on a rampage, he attacked the house entering through Hermione's room." Vulcan informed Voldemort.

"I know, I am well aware, your mother flooed me as soon as she arrived in the French quarters. His Aurors are getting out of control, you three are just lucky that Allistor Moody was not among those who stormed the house." Voldemort explained as the three teenagers sat around the grand table with Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. "That is why Lucius and I have decide that it would be best if you Vulcan were here with me, and I'm sending Hermione to stay with the Malfoy's for the rest of the summer."


	3. Why We Hate Each other

Why We Hate Each Other

She had desperately tried to talk her father out of his decision, but he had felt that it was best if she went away for the summer. To the one place that no one would ever think to look for her as Lord Voldemort's daughter, the Malfoy manor. Mostly it was safest for her there because it was thought that the Malfoy's were no longer in the dark lord's good graces.

She hated him for it, she had threatened to refuse, and return to the Order of Harry Potter's Vigilante Aurors, but Vulcan had promised her he would visit every chance he got, and that if she gave things a chance, they probably wouldn't be so bad in the end.

She reluctantly obeyed her father's wishes then, all the while staring down both Lucius and Draco Malfoy, mostly Lucius for suggesting something so absurd, knowing the pugnacious history between her and the Malfoy men. Nevertheless, as usual the dark lord had gotten his way, and she knew better than to push her luck once Vulcan got involved in the argument.

Hermione was curled up in front of the toilet in the bathroom the next morning, dreading the fact that she would be living with the one person she deprecated more than any other human being on the face of the planet. Just the thought of having to spend the next ten and a half months living in the same building as him (whether it be castle of mansion) made her want to vomit until she couldn't heave any more. The only thing that turned her stomach more was the idea of her possibly being stuck with the arrogant wanker for the rest of her miserable little life. It was at that moment that she wished she had be born a boy, at least then she would have been able to chose whom she was going to marry, but because Vulcan had asked her to, she was going to give Malfoy a chance to prove his worth to her.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, nearly three hours later, she looked perfect as was typical for her during the holiday months. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with a pair of brown plat formed chunky sandals, with a ode green halter top, and her soft, feathery, black hair billowed down her back in large curls. She wore a thin line of burnt raisin colored eye liner on her top lid, and some pale green eye shadow, along with a sparkle of mocha colored and flavored lip gloss to give her lips a bit more life.

Vulcan followed her closely as he levitated her luggage down the stairs for her. While all Draco could do was admire her in stone faced awe, as she descended the stairs as if she was an Angel. She noticed that her was staring at her and a very Slytherin-like smirk crept across her shiny lips, as she made her way straight to him.

"Enjoy that did you?" She whispered in his ear, her voice making shivers run down his spine. It was all he could do to not nod his head in response, as she smirked a very Draco like smirk while passing him.

She felt him admiring her long elegant legs from across the distance of the car they were sitting in, a few moments later. "You know, if you took a picture it would last a lot longer, and wouldn't be nearly as vicious," she mused, giggling as she took out a nail file, and began to touch up her nearly perfect nails.

"And miss out on the true hostility of the real Hermione Granger, or should I say Hermione Riddle, now?" Draco chuckled, loving the glares she was sending his way.

"Malfoy, this in no way changes anything between us, so don't pretend that it will. You are not good enough for my family, you never have been and you never will be, so stop acting as if things will some how change in your favor," Hermione spat, not bothering to glance in his direction. She had become even more bitter, belligerent, and hostile than she had been when they had danced together the day before.

"My, my, my, what are Saint Pot Head and Wonder Weasel going to say when we return to school?" Draco teased, not sure if he had struck a soft spot with this prissy brat that was now the real Hermione Granger, daughter of the Lord Voldemort.

"As I've stated before Malfoy, they will hardly be at school since finding Father's Horcruxes are so bloody important to their existence."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"What the bloody hell do you expect to hear from me? It isn't as if I'm now going to have all the students of Hogwarts throwing themselves at my feet. I am the enemy now remember? It's not just you anymore, which is beside the point that you have your friends to welcome you back. I will have no one to faun over, and no one will faun over me," She pointed out as she stared out the window and let out a frustrated sigh.

"That could change by the end of the summer. You said so yourself, you get what you want, if you want them to love you, then they will, whether they like it or not."

"I think I'm going to have my father send Fenrir Greyback to infect you with Lycanthropy for being so bloody idiotic," she smiled at him, "That also, of course, will be equal payback for what you've put me through for the past six years."

"Bloody hell girl! If I would have known how bloody evil you were years ago I would have given you a chance sooner. You know, I could fall in love with you if you keep sweet talking me as you are, and that in turn would force me to plot how I could make you fall in love with me," Draco explained as he laughed, finding this quite entertaining. He brushed her arm with his fingertips lightly, which she quickly slapped his hand away for.

"Don't be ridiculous, I am the daughter of the dark lord, no one in their right mind would dare to actually try to get me to fall in love with them."

"Who said anything about me being in my right mind?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"You disgust me," she snarled as the vehicle came to a halt. She didn't wait for the driver to open the door for her, as she hastily exited the car, grateful to get a few more meters of distance between her and Malfoy.

As they walked up to the house Narcissa Malfoy ran out of the house in near hysterics throwing herself at her son, "Oh my poor baby! Those Aurors didn't lay a finger on you did they, for if they have I will be speaking with the minister of magic myself! It must have been terrifying!" she wailed as she examined her only son for any signs of injury.

"No mother I'm perfectly fine." Draco muttered as he tried desperately to retrieve his body from the rib cracking hold she hand on him.

"Narcissa, please release the boy, we have a much more important guest than your son," Lucius ordered as she slowly relinquished Draco from her long, elegant, arms. "This, is Miss Hermione Ganger, daughter of the Dark Lord, she has been entrusted to our care for the rest of the summer until her return to Hogwarts, where she will remain under Draco's watchful eyes." Lucius explained.

"Well, my dear, let me just say that it has been an honor working under your father, and if you need anything feel free to ask and you shall receive it at our expense. Please, make yourself at home, and I hope you enjoy your stay," Narcissa gushed as she curtsied shortly and led Hermione it to the Malfoy Manor.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me as well, my father always speaks so highly of your families loyalties and the great deeds you have done for our cause," Hermione was a flatterer, just like her father before her had been, and had no problem lying through her teeth to get exactly what she wanted.

Narcissa took the liberty of showing Hermione the entire estate herself, she loved it when they had company that had never been to their residence before, especially if it was a young woman, so she had someone to socialize with and get in touch with her feminine side, which she did not often get to do while she was at home. In fact, she didn't get to be much of herself at Death Eater get togethers either, because Lucius made it a habit of forcing her to be rather stuck up and drab, which she hated, she loved being the life of the parties, but as her husband had told her many times, "Malfoy's do not make spectacles of themselves if they can help it,".

"Now, Lucius tells me that the negotiations for your engagement to Draco are finalized, so I'm given strict orders to put you in the bedroom next to his that has the conjoining bathroom. And when you two become comfortable enough with each other you will be moving into the same room until your school starts, which typically gives you four weeks of acclimation time." Narcissa explained as she opened the door to Hermione's new room, which was very much like the one she had at Riddle manor. "Dinner will be served at seven thirty sharp. There isn't any special occasion, so dress as you would normally. Typically I have the house elves lay out dress robes if there is to be something special, just to let you know, good bye dear,"

'Just great, now I'm stuck marrying that blasted ferret,' she thought as Narcissa left her to herself. Barely hearing what she had said about the house elves. 'Could father possibly make this any worse for me I wonder?' she sighed as she sat at the window seat, staring out the window, where she saw Draco preparing for his fencing lessons for the day.

Hermione watched for a few minutes, and then decided that she would take a chance and go to the drawing room that look out across the garden, so she could enlighten herself with some stress relieving melody that her fingers would dance across a piano keyboard of the Grand Piano she had spied in there on her tour with Narcissa.

She played various symphonies for nearly an hour before she realized she was not the only one in the room anymore, she had just finished playing a rather heartfelt instrumental version of a song she had fell in love with in a Muggle animated film called Anastasia the song was "Once Upon a December". It had taken her many months to learn because she taught herself the chords from watching and listening over and over and over again.

"Bravo, that was quite impressive, I feel as if that song has a very deep meaning to you," Draco applauded as she finally noticed him leaning against the door frame behind her.

"Nothing has a deep meaning to me anymore besides what my father's plans are," she sighed heavily forgetting momentarily that she was actually being civil to the one man she hated more than The-Boy-Who-Was-Always-Dumbledore's-Favorite.

"Now why do I find that so hard to believe?" Draco half chuckled at that statement.

"Once, every song I played and learned by heart meant something to me, now I've forgotten what it's like to have true friends, and I've forgotten where the lines between enemies and friends were drawn. I've known love from my family, but not from anyone I've ever wanted to love me, so you tell me, why do you find it so hard to believe?" she nearly severed his head with the hostility embedded in her words. She had a twisted bitter look on her face, and he thought he saw the shimmer of a tear run down her cheek.

"Well, maybe its just time to move on and make new friends, and try to love your old enemies…" he blurted out before he could stop himself from saying what he was thinking.

"That's exactly why I hate you, you can't even just not say something when questions aren't meant to be answered but left alone." She barked.

"You're one to be talking miss-I-Know-Every-Answer-To-Every-Bloody-Question!" he snapped in return, "I used to hate you because I thought you were nothing but a know-it-all-book-worm-Muggle, now I hate you because you just ooze of everything that you shouldn't be. Because now, since I'm engaged to you, it's alright for me to fall in love with you! Now it's alright for me to try to impress you, to try to win you over! Do you think I like being brought to my knees with envy by the one woman I've considered insufferable for seven years nearly? Do you think I want to want you even though I know you will never truly have me in your heart? I would much rather marry a girl that I could get along with and pretend to love, than marry someone I hate and now have to learn to love!" He once again couldn't believe that he had just admitted that was in fact quite attracted to her. After saying more than he should have and realizing it, he stormed out of the room and up to his bedroom which was set on the third floor.


	4. Only If I Have Too

Only If I Have Too

For the next four days Draco and Hermione avoided each other at all costs, that last row between them had left them both with battered and bruised egos, and neither wanted to let the other now how much they were truly injured on the inside. If they crossed each other's paths they just quickly walked the other direction or speed passed the other looking at the ground pretending not to even know the other was in the same room.

The next day however, Vulcan came to visit Hermione, and after telling him the contents of their ruthless confrontations with one another he called them both together in hopes of finding a way to help them get along with each other at least.

"I think the system we have set up now works quite nicely," she mumbled barely loud enough to make sense of it.

Vulcan glared at her, "Hermione, the point of Father sending you here wasn't just so that you would be safe, it was so you two could learn to co-exist with each other, and eventually become friends, or at the least tolerate each other enough to raise a child and be civil with one another." He explained, both she and Draco flinched at the thought of having a child together

"Why on Earth would I want to try to procreate with the likes of him? He's not even that good at Quidditch,"

"Because Father says it shall be so, and no one, not even you goes against what Father wants!" Vulcan bellowed making Hermione cower in fear. "It is what is best for you both, and if you don't like it I suggest that you take it up with Father by your self Hermione, because I am not going to watch you insult and disgrace Father by not following his wishes,"

"What about what I want? No one ever thinks of that anymore do they? It's always about Father and his plans, I ask him for support on one thing, and he forces me into what I don't want!" Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes, she normally didn't let such issues bother her, but she was so hurt by her Father and Brother's disregard for her feelings that she lost control of her self and ran away sobbing.

Vulcan felt horrendous, and began to go after Hermione, "Wait, Vulcan, let me go. That way she can't blame you anymore than she already has." Draco stopped him, as he took the first step in taking a chance on getting to know Hermione better. He knocked on the door to Hermione's room.

"GO AWAY! I don't want to have anything to do with any of you!" she screamed relentlessly.

"Look Granger, I don't like this any more than you do, but I rather like living, and I believe that you do as well, so I think you should open the door so we can come to some sort of arrangement." Draco said, "Her-Hermione, please, just open the door, let's at least try to make this work somehow…" he stopped himself, not sure of what else there was for him to say on the matter, he just hoped that she would give him a chance. He wasn't quite sure why he even really cared in the first place, because he was most certain that death was much more bearable than having to spend the rest of his miserable life being married and faithful to only Hermione Granger.

She flung the door open, her hazel orbs raging in fury meeting his cold steel blue eyes, locking instinctively. She found that she couldn't stop herself, as she grabbed his neck, and forced her lips upon his, which at first he did nothing in return, but after recovering from his shock, he snaked his arms around her waist and they then retreated in into the privacy of her room, he ran his tongue allow the inside of her lips, and she slightly open her mouth to allow access. He then deepened the kiss with more passion than he had ever felt for anything in his life.

After a few minutes of this seemingly drunken snogging, they broke apart, and they both instantly came back to their senses, "Now how logical does it seem for us to be together if we are going to have moments like this of mistaken passion, and then avoid each other for days on end, until we have to come together again?" She asked as she pushed him out of her room and locked the door as he exited.

"What...? Wait…Hermione…" He once again began his protest from the other side of the door. "Hermione, I can make this work if you can!" he announced as he left her door way to go and let Vulcan know that if he had too he was willing to try to get along with Hermione and try to learn to love her.

"Well, how did that go?" Vulcan wonder, a look of mere amusement plastered on his face.

"Actually, I'm not sure if it went either way. But, I do want you to know that I will try to make this work, but only if I have to in order to keep my life," Draco explained.

"I knew one of you would come around sooner or later," Vulcan chuckled lightly, "I hoped it would be you, because I know the shortest way to get to Hermione's heart, and find out who she truly is, and in her heart is where you want to be."

"So, how exactly do you suggest I do this?" Draco wondered, Vulcan catching his curiosity much as he had expected to.

"I thought you might ask that. First things first, try to be nice to her, compliment her a lot; she loves it when the sons of Death Eaters notice her, especially when they find out who she is, you know, book worm Hermione Granger. It's usually a culture shock for them when they think they've been playing into the filthy little Mud blood's hands, but back to the task at hand. My sister probably looks in the mirror to make sure she looks flawless every time she walks past a shiny surface. Probably doesn't look like she does, but it is after all in her nature to want to be the most attractive witch she knows of." Vulcan laughed as he said this. "Even when she had the glamor charm she can't help it, it might look as if she's just looking out the window, or staring at whatever it is that is encased in the shiny material, but she's really just admiring herself. My mother used to do it excessively when we were little, that's where she gets it from,"

"What else?"

"Well, you already know that she loves to dance, and she's brilliant at the Piano, I'm assuming that is what got you to this little avoidance arrangement, am I right?"

"How did you know?" Draco was impressed with Vulcan's knowledge of his sister's quirks.

"Ah, Hermione's always been really touchy about her music. She feels that she has lost the deep emotions that she used to feel when she first started playing the pieces that she had finished memorizing and could play by heart. And she didn't realize that when she started learning by ear that she had become consumed with emotions when she played, you can tell by her posture, her movements, everything she does when she plays tells a story about the way the piece she's playing makes her feel, but she doesn't see herself playing, so while she thinks she feels nothing, she's telling her audience the story of her life. That is what makes her so enjoyable to watch, it's why she's so good," Vulcan continued explaining Draco.

"Yeah, actually I noticed that she was rather withdrawn from the rest of the world around her when I got the chance to see her play a few days ago. That would explain why, actually it explains a lot about her, to be honest with you, a lot of things I never used to look at until you just pointed them out to me…"

"Any way, if you really want to get down to the striped real black and white Hermione get her to talk to you about anything, she will talk if you hint to her that you will at least act like you're listening, and if you aren't caught up with yourself while she's talking. She doesn't really have a favorite thing to talk about so just let the conversation flow, but good conversation starters are The-Boy-Who-Thinks-He's-Invincible, and Weasel Boy Wonder, just don't talk about anything that involves her being unreasonably smart, that aggravates her and well, you how she gets when she gets upset." Vulcan advised, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks mate, you don't know how much this is really helping me out, and now that you've told me some of this stuff, I'm starting to see your sister in a different light." Draco hated to admit it but it was true.

"No problem, I've got to head out, my Father's waiting on me, apparently one of Death Eaters has been interrogated by The Order Of Harry Potter's Wishes," Vulcan said bidding Draco a quick farewell and then apparating out of the Malfoy Manor.

"Yeah, good luck with that mate," Draco sighed as he watched Vulcan leave the Malfoy premises.

Hermione didn't come down to dinner that evening, much to the surprise of the whole Malfoy family. So, Draco took it upon himself to bring her something to eat. He lightly knocked on the door and then left the plate of food outside of the door. He thought about leaving a note for her so that she would know it was him, but thought that was too simple, so he just left things, and hoped that she would ask if it was him.

As he was opening the door to his room, she opened the door to her room and saw the food, "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just got you a little of everything," He commented as he began to enter his room.

"Draco-wait, um…thank you, you didn't have to do that…" She started, but he hushed her by shaking his head.

"No need to thank me. My family is supposed to treat you as a guest of honor, not a prisoner, no one should have to suffer going hungry for the night because of undesirable company," He remarked, an almost hurt look was on his face. "Vulcan asked me to say good bye to you for him, he said he's sorry as well,"

"It's not his fault, I over reacted. And I want to apologize for my, implication of us being together would be a disaster…" Hermione said, looking at the ground. "I know that my Father is just looking out for what is best for me, and I'm sure that your Father is doing the same…So, I'll try harder to like you…"

"Well, I appreciate that, and I will make the effort to like you as well…speaking of which, would you give me the honor of letting me take the Dark Lord's daughter out to a very posh very good restaurant for a simple dinner between two acquaintances tomorrow night? I think we could both use the chance to get out of this…over-stuffy rather over-whelming house," Draco suggested as he leaned against his door frame.

"I think that I can handle that, yes I would very much appreciate that. I of course shall have to find a suitable new dress for the occasion…"

"No need. I will have the house elves create something magnificent for you, I will meet you at the door at say…seven-thirty. Reservations will be at eight."

"Sounds fabulous," Hermione smiled.

"By the way, you look stunning when you play the piano…" he complimented as they each entered their own rooms. He shut his door and sighed with relief, 'That was easier than I thought it was going to be,' he thought to himself as he walked to his closet to choose himself something that would be suitable for the dinner that he had planned.

It took him only a half hour to find a teal button down silk shirt, with black slacks and a matching jacket, along with a black tie, and his favorite pair of black leather shoes. He then summoned Candy the house elf and told her that Hermione was going to need a top notch dress made for an outing to The Stuffed Olive Italian Restaurant, the color was to be teal or a deep plum.

She understood and went right to work, already knowing Hermione's measurements from a previous dress she had made for a dinner the week before.

The next morning Hermione woke up to find a beautifully crafted gown of Deep Plum. It was splashed with silver glitter, was a corset style top, with one slit on each side of the skirt up to the middle of her thigh. She put it on, only to find that it complimented all of her curves, and she looked like royalty in it. She couldn't wait until her dinner date with Draco that night.


	5. Dinner and A Swim

An: Let me know what you think! And just to remind everyone, I don't own anything except Vulcan!  
As Always Enjoy,

~Lady Eclypse

Dinner and a Swim

Not only was Hermione impressed with the dress that she was to wear to dinner that night, but she was also quite impressed with the choice of the where they would be eating. It wasn't just high end; it was royalty's high end. And she knew that in order to get a last minute reservation less than twenty four hours in advance at an establishment such as that only meant one thing, the Malfoy's had just as much power in the society as the Riddles did.

She hardly left her room that day, she was much too busy trying to decided how she was going to wear her hair, and how she was going to do her make-up, as well as decide what pieces of jewelry would accentuate her radiance the most.

When three o'clock rolled around she entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower, washing her hair, shaving, doing what she normally did, and then, as she had done on numerous other special occasions; she drew herself a bath after her shower. She filled it with very expensive salts and oils that her mother had given to her for Christmas the year before. She lounged in the bath for about an hour, letting her skin soak up all the moisture it could, so she would practically glow.

She wasn't about to let the chance pass up to catch the eye of every man in the wizarding world. She wanted to be the one woman every one loved to envy, the one woman that every other woman hated to want to be.

She decided on ringlets that would be piled high on her head and decorated with a diamond circlet band that had been a gift from her father the day that she had left to spend the rest of her summer with the Malfoy's. The piece also had matching dangle earrings and a matching necklace that was so long it plunged into Hermione's cleavage.

She kissed her exposed skin with a make-up brush that was dusted with glitter to give herself a barely noticeable sun tanned look, and chose a sun dried plum color for her eye shadow, which she then gave herself the Egyptian look with a moderate line of black eye liner on her top eye lid, and doused her eye lashes with black mascara, that only accentuated her beautiful hazel eyes that most people typically mistook for brown eyes.

Not a moment sooner than seven thirty was she ready, and when Draco knocked on her door to escort her to the magnificent evening out he had planned for her, the door flung open to reveal Hermione with one foot on her desk chair as she strapped her shoe buckle on. "That is oh sooo lady like," Draco teased as he looked the situation over.

"Don't act like you aren't enjoying the view. I know how your perverted little mind works," she teased in return as she stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

Draco took a moment to admire Hermione's gown that Candy had made, and was quite impressed with the work the tricky old house elf had managed to do at the last possible second. "Didn't your mother teach you not to stare at perfection, and who dressed you?" she demanded with another very Draco like smirk on her face, as she took the arm he offered.

"Yes she did in fact, and just so you know, I wasn't staring, I was admiring, and I dressed myself thank you very much," Draco commented looking at her with raised eye brows.

"Well, you look just dashing," Hermione said, and when she smiled widely at him, he could feel his heart melting for this daughter of evil.

"Why thank you Love, you look amazingly stunning as well, in fact I think I need to give my house elf a day off for that lovely work of art, of course, it wouldn't look nearly as gorgeous on anyone else…" He remarked as they descended the staircase.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't like this idea of trying to sweet talk me before we even arrive at dinner," Hermione giggled slapping his arm lightly.

"Well, let's apparate to dinner then Miss Granger, so I can sweet talk the night away," he laughed as they apparated to The Stuffed Olive reservation desk.

"Ah, Young Malfoy, good to see you again, and your date tonight is radiant as well." The host greeted as they appeared. "I'll have you seated in the usual spot."

"Thank you," Draco nodded as the host led them to their table. Draco surprised Hermione, by being a true gentleman and pulled her chair out for her.

"So Vulcan tells me that school holds you…back personality wise, mellows you out so to say…" Draco commented lightly as he sipped his drink.

"Vulcan has a big mouth," Hermione smiled with a flip of her hair. "But, yes, I'm some what…constricted when I'm at Hogwarts to keep my identity a secret. I'm sure I would have been sorted straight to Slytherin faster than you had been if I were to reveal who I truly am. Not to mention I never would have had a chance when Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came to school, Harry would have exposed me to Dumbledore and I would have been sent straight to Azkaban immediately, even as a thirteen year old."

"Snape wouldn't have let that happen, he's loyal to your Father, you know that." Draco pointed out.

"True, if he had known that I was his daughter, Your Father barely knew that my Father was married none the less to whom," Hermione continued, "The night The-Witless-Wonder-Boy and the red headed freak showed up to ruin my life would have been Snape's first introduction to Vulcan and I. Yes, Snape knew who my Mother was, and yes he knew my Father had children, but he didn't have a clue to which we truly are. My Father was very reluctant to introduce him to us after the Veritus Serum incident as well."

"I don't blame him. I don't have anything against Snape, but I'm sure St. Pot Head and Weasel Boy Wonder will be having that done a few more times just to make sure that he's telling him everything he needs to know about your Father and your Mother, how do you think Marijuana Man and his High and All Mighty Auror's Club found out where your main house was?"

"Well, that makes sense…it seems that there's a possibility I may have over looked something rather important in my analysis of The-Boy-Who-Miraculously-Survived," Hermione said as she stood as the orchestra began to play a song she had Tangoed to with Guy Prince in a competition. "Dance with me," she more demanded than asked as she offered him her hand.

He accepted and they swept across the small, yet efficient dance floor in perfect harmony with one another. Hermione was captivating to Draco; he could hardly keep his eyes off of her stunningly beautiful body. "Tell me what you want to hear, I'll say anything to have those luscious lips touch mine," he whispered pulling her closer than they had ever been before.

She laughed lightly and batted her eye lashes at him with a smile on her face, "It has nothing to do with sweet talking me," she breathed, "You have to earn your rewards for relatively good behavior."

Their dance ended and Hermione went back to the table. They both settled into their chairs, their waiter brought them their food, and they ate in total silence for the most part. They would laugh every once in a while when they were caught glancing in the other's direction.

The couple left the eatery nearly two and half hours later, but instead of apparating, or taking an enchanted limo back to the Malfoy Manor, they decided to walk, since the Manor was rather close, a twenty minute walk if you really wanted to take your time, which wasn't exactly on the agenda, but ended up happening.

Although Draco was tempted too, he resisted the urge to hold her hand or touch her in any intentional way. Yes, she was Hermione Granger, a beautiful, smart, sexy, and cunningly manipulative woman, and Draco was very near to admitting that he wouldn't mind taking a chance at getting hexed or punched by Hermione just to touch her again, but she was still Voldemort's daughter, and the punishment that would be harmfully bestowed upon him if Hermione so wished her Father to do so, was not worth it to him. Even if he was unofficially engaged to her, he wanted to live long enough to marry the woman that was now haunting his dreams with exotic and erotic fantasies.

Hermione, on the other hand, new what she was doing, what she was aiming for…or did she? She hadn't expected things with Draco to go so well. In fact, she was rather hoping things didn't click between them.

She had unintentionally underestimated Draco Malfoy; but she knew that his strange new knowledge of how she worked had not come to him over night with out the help of Vulcan Isaac Webster. 'He might be more of a challenge than I thought,' she sighed soundlessly as she gazed up at the stars.

When Draco and Hermione arrived at the Malfoy Manor, the guests from Mrs. Malfoy's dinner party were just beginning to leave, so they decided to take a stroll through the Malfoy garden and the back yard. They walked in silence for the majority of the time, and Draco would occasionally take a few moments to stare at Hermione's mystifying beauty.

Their night together was ending, as they walked back towards the sliding glass door that led into the house from the back yard. They began to pass the pool, and Draco took a chance at placing his arm fearlessly around Hermione's waist, and as they became dangerously close to the edge of the pool; Hermione stopped, and glanced at her reflection, and then ruthlessly and without any warning, shoved Draco into the pool.

As he surfaced, he heard her giggling from where she stood. "What the bloody fucking hell did you do that for you bloody fucking crazy nutter?" He couldn't hide the bewilderment in his voice as he leaned against the edge of the pool.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Punishment for touching with out asking for permission, and retribution for cheating by asking Vulcan for help," she laughed again, "Besides, what the bloody hell were you thinking trying to touch the daughter of the Dark Lord like that? Even if we are unofficially engaged, you talk about me being a nutter,"

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time…" He smirked up at her and lifted himself out of the pool. "My apologies, I will remember to render your permission next time. And as for your brother, he offered the advice, I most certainly did not ask for his help," he sighed as they entered the house together.

They arrived at Hermione's bedroom door, and she entered, turning around to face him, "I had a really good time, more fun than I've had in a really, really, long time…I just wanted you to know that,"

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself. I hate to admit it but, I had a good time as well," Draco blushed slightly as he said this. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but I think that you would be better off without the personality altering potions this year. Potter's going to find out sooner or later who you really are; you know he won't stop hunting for you and Vulcan until you're dead. So, why not use your identity against him?" He suggested.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that you have a brilliant plan lying some where in that twisted mind of yours." Hermione whispered huskily, taking Draco by his tie and pulling his face within inches of hers, "And I think that I like where this plan could lead,"

"Well, let's take this one step at a time Love, I'm still soaking wet, and this is hardly the time to get up close and personal, I could lose my train of thought…" Draco teased in between their lips crashing into one another's. "So, this is my reward…for good…behavior I take it…?"

"Yes, yes it is, and, you're right, we…should…stop…you're ruining this gorgeous masterpiece of a dress…" Hermione said as they kissed once more and she slammed her bedroom door in his face to resist the temptation to drag him to her bed, tie him down, and have her way with his body.


	6. Dinner With The Riddles

Dinner with the Riddles

The next morning Hermione awoke earlier than she had planned on. Ophelia, her owl was tapping relentlessly at the window, with a seemingly urgent message clasped to her leg. "I'm going to kill that bloody bird one of these days…" Hermione muttered as she reluctantly got out of bed and opened the window. "Give it here already," Hermione snapped impatiently as the owl slowly lifted her leg to give up the letter.

It was a letter from Hogwarts that had been sent to her Mother's house by some freak accident. A note from her Mother was attached to the letter, going into mushy details about how Lady Riddle missed her only daughter, and how she was quite disappointed that she and Hermione's Father hadn't been invited over for dinner yet. Hermione rolled her eyes at how insecure and fickle her Mother could be over the simplest little things. Hermione let out a small sigh and turned to the door, when Ophelia let out a small hoot. "I suppose this means Mother and Father would like an immediate reply, inviting them to dinner then? Oh all right, if I must!"

Hermione quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled out an invitation for dinner in three days which meant next Monday the Malfoy's would be entertaining the complete Riddle family. She tied the response to Ophelia's leg and let her out the window. Before she could even recover from the gust of wind that blew in the room, there was a knock at the door, Hermione flung the door open to reveal Draco standing there, staring at her yet again. "Can I help you?" Hermione asked haughtily crossing her arms over her chest to block Draco's view of her breasts.

"Well good morning to you as well…My mother requests your presence because she wants to discuss setting an engagement party date with you and I…this could be painfully long, just to let you know. She would like you to be ready in an hour. We're going shopping for this discussion," Draco explained drably.

"Then think of it this was, at least you won't be alone with her so try to…cheer up a little, I know it might be hard for you to do…"

"Oh, and you're always Miss Sunshine and Fun?" Draco teased, taking his chance with snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her within centimeters of him.

"Only with you, seeing as you seem to know me oh so well," she responded with a sneer on her face.

"We are getting even more feisty by the day, but I must tell you, this is getting more and more interesting every time we meet," Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "I have something special planned for you after the engagement party, but only if you wear this," he compromised, or rather tried too, as he handed her the box, and left her to contemplate the closeness of their proximity with out actually having any physical sexual tension putting up a barrier between them.

She closed the door behind her and gazed at the box momentarily before ripping it open to reveal a large three karat diamond cut in a circular pattern, surrounded by smaller diamonds, the entire band was completely encrusted with the smaller diamonds and Hermione was completely awe struck by the beauty of the ring. She could believe her eyes. "He's most definitely out done himself this time," she whispered as she placed the ring back in the box and the box on her bed side table.

Hermione then walked into the bathroom, locked both of the doors, then stripped down and lingered for twenty of so minutes with out doing anything but just standing there, letting the hot water pound her back and her head. After she finally stopped thinking about what she presumed was going to turn out to be her future engagement ring; she quickly did her usual shower stuff and exited the bathroom.

She walked into her closet and a few moments later emerged in a white denim mini skirt that had lace around the bottom and a navy blue racer back tank top, with white platform strappy sandals. She clipped her mane of black curls in a half pony tail and placed large platinum hoop earrings in her ears, and then walked over to her bedside table, opened the black velvet box and placed the engagement ring on her left ring finger.

There was another knock at her door, and she wasn't surprised to find Draco standing there in his earth washed jeans, and forest green polo with his black addidas shoes, doing nothing but looking as perfect as possible, but he knew he didn't look nearly as perfect as Hermione did.

"Well, hello, hello, hello, there Love, you look fabulous, are you ready to make out first public appearance as a couple?" Draco asked with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Give me two minutes, I need eyeliner and mascara," Hermione giggle nervously, and Draco noticed a steady crimson color creep up her neck and up to her cheeks. She started to walk back to the bathroom when he caught her by the wrist.

"You look perfect; you don't need anything else…oh, so you decided that you like it then?" Draco asked as he examined the ring on Hermione's left hand.

"It's beautifully perfect…I…I…I don't know what to say…besides I love it, and…this could be the beginning of something…beautiful…"She admitted, her face flushing to a deep scarlet.

"Come on, my mother's waiting, and she's about as patient as you are when it comes to opening presents and finding out about surprises," Draco said leading her out of her room.

"How would you know? The only time you've ever given me a gift was forty minutes ago, and at the same time was the first time you've ever mention presenting me with a surprise," Hermione insisted as they descended the stair case together, hand in hand.

"I saw the twinkle of interest sparkle in your eyes." He admitted bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

She smiled shyly and casually looked down at the ground, "Don't be ashamed to tell me I was right, or admit that we have something…" he began to whisper.

"Ah, there you two are, come now, lots to discuss, and plenty to prepare for. No time to loose, let's go," Narcissa interrupted before Draco had the chance to see if there possibly could be something special brewing between them, that could in fact be love.

"Before I forget Narcissa, I've received a letter from my Mother and Father insisting that I invite them over for dinner. I told them we'd expect them at eight on Monday night, I hope that's alright," Hermione wondered, or at least pretended to wonder, because she knew it had better not be a problem, or there would be issues to discuss with her father.

"Perfectly fine dear, your brother will be attending as well I assume?" Narcissa remarked as she began to apply lipstick at the entrance hallway mirror.

"My mother's not quite sure yet," Hermione sighed, "There's a chance he won't be attending, he might be away visiting _her_,"

"Oh yes, the _girl_, not to worry Hermione dear, Vulcan will always be your brother first." Narcissa assured her as the three of them exited Malfoy Manor.

"Wait, what girl? Vulcan hasn't ever mentioned any girl, and neither have you, what is going on?" Draco asked turning to his delectably beautiful future wife.

"It's not final yet, but her Father is trying to convince mine that she and Vulcan were destined to be together, and how I hate her," Hermione nearly spat these words out as she said them.

"Well, we shall have to make sure that she doesn't make it on to _our_ guest list then," Draco chuckled as he kissed her forehead and opened the door to the limo for her.

The next few days went by with little or no hostile confrontations between Draco and Hermione, in fact they were getting along very well, they had developed a very close relationship with each other. She told him everything and he told her every thing, they started spending every waking moment together.

"I should bloody have his head for this! Bringing that.....that...._barbarian_ to dinner without even thinking to consult _me_, the one that invited him here in the first place!" Hermione fumed over the letter she possessed in her hands as she paced back and forth in her room. Stomping her feet so loud, it had drawn the attention of Draco into her room.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement as he chuckled softly at her behavior. Never in his life did he expect to see Hermione throw a fit like the spoiled brat she was, and here he was getting the chance to witness it. "I assume _she_ is coming to dinner tonight then?" He remarked lightly from his post in the doorway.

"I'm going to bloody kill him for thinking that _this _would be okay with me! It's bad enough that I have to see her at school..." She spat as she crumpled the letter and threw it to Draco to read.

"Oh bloody fucking hell! He's dating _Lissette De Bois _from Ravenclaw?Is Vulcan on crack or something? No wonder you hate her, I even hate her and I've only met her once. Now I know why you haven't actually used her name ever." He announced as he continued to scan the contents of the letter from Vulcan. "What the....." he started.

"Yes from Ravenclaw.... What did I miss?" Hermione's eyes where balls of fury, even Draco was a little afraid of her when she was that pissed.

"Your Father insisted that the entire _De Bois _family join us for the joining of the three most powerful wizarding families into the greatest wizarding clan there ever was and will be...." Draco read to her. "It sounds as if both your engagement and Vulcan's have been finalized." He sighed as he lit the letter on fire and mused while Hermione had a sparkle of joy as the bad news went up in smoke.

"It's a good thing that I look best in black, that is the one color that _Lissette De Bois_ refuses to wear." Hermione muttered as she brought out the black evening gown that had been made for her the night before. "I had a feeling this might happen, so I requested black just in case. It wouldn't be so atrocious if she didn't try to out do me on every little bloody thing. I've nearly killed her every time we've met up." she sneered.

_'Vulcan and I are probably going to be in the middle of the biggest pissing match I've ever seen from two women, I know that much. At least I'll be on the winning side. But I'd better prepare for the fucking worst.'_ Draco thought as he watched Hermione critique the gown she was going to be wearing.

He knew this probably wasn't the greatest time to try to calm her, but the last thing he wanted was for Hermione to be too stressed to go to the dinner that she had invited her parents. He took the chance at wrapping his arms around her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Darling, _you_ will be the apple of everyone's eye tonight. No one looks more phenomenal in black than you do." He whispered in her ear. "Just relax, I will make sure that she doesn't ruin the night for you."

He stood up straight again and lightly messaged Hermione's shoulders, trying to get the tension to melt away. She took his hands off of her shoulders and wrapped them around he waist again. "I like the feeling of someone strong holding me. That makes me relax more."

"Whatever your heart desires, I will give to you," He sighed with a smile, this was one of those times where there was no doubt that he was the happiest he had ever been.

A few hours later Draco was trying to get his tie straight and it was annoying him, he was pathetically struggling in the bathroom as Hermione wa finishing up with her make up. Once she had applied he last of her mascara, she twirled Draco to her and straightened his tie for him, then took one of her hair pins that was missing it's partner pin and secured his tie with it. "There, it's perfect. A gift, from me to you." She decided as she let him admire it.

She was right about it being perfect. He guessed she never really got the chance to wear the silver pin that had the head and neck of a cobra that had emerald's for eyes. It brought his black ensamble together nicely.

"Thank you." He whispered as they did their last primps.

A few moments later they were downstairs preparing for the arrival of the De Bois family and the remaining Riddles. They arrived by floo and Lady Riddle was first, then of course the Dark Lord. Moments later Lissette and Lady De Bois followed by two younger De Bois girls and finally Master De Bois and of course Vulcan.

"Oh Hermione, how beautiful you look! Narcissa your manor and your son have done wonders to make my daughter and your future daughter even more tantalizing than she ever has." Lady Riddle gushed over her daughter.

Hermione felt herself blush, she wasn't used to hearing her Mother give her compliments unless it was a special occasion, or a dinner with a potential suitor for her daughter.

"Mother please, not in front of company, you know how sensitive I am," Hermione whispered as she embraced her Mother.

"She's only speaking the truth sister," Vulcan said as he came to get the hug he so dearly felt entitled to from his younger sister.

Draco knew that Hermione was enjoying all the attention especially when her Father joined into the admiring of his daughter. Draco watched with entertainment, glancing over occasionally to see Lissette glaring and slightly flaring her nostrils in jealousy. Hermione basked in the fussing over her for a few more minutes bringing Narcissa and even Lucius into the complimentary conversation. She did not however, miss one look that Lissette shot toward Draco.

"Now don't forget Hermione you do have other guests to greet." Voldemort reminded, as Lucius led the parents to the dining hall.

"Oh how rude of me, Lissette, don't you look.....look suitable," Hermione sneered with a forced smile. They did their customary embrace and kissed each other's cheeks but neither enjoyed it.

Lissette was a slight girl with sandy blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes where a disgusting yellowy brown. She was wearing a bronze over the shoulder formal that had sash rings around the skirt and matching rhinestones embedded at the top hem of the dress. She looked very sickly to Hermione, while her sisters, though younger than Lissette, were much more beautiful.

Twins Jade and Estelle, had radiant olive skin with long flowing blonde hair with beautifully hazel eyes. They were just as snide and rude as their elder sister, but much easier to handle with their younger age of fifteen. They watched the insults fly between their sister and her rival. Trying to learn the proper etiquette of public rivalries between powerful families.

Lissette narrowed her eyes at Hermione, "I see you are looking rather drab this evening Hermione, black as usual; and have you gained a few pounds? Obviously the elves here cook to your liking."

"At least I have the strength to eat, Lissette you aren't sick are you? I feel as if I could break you if I was to truly embrace you." Hermione felt her blood boiling and she was ready to really try to break Lissette in half.

"All right that's enough flattery between the two of you," Vulcan announced as he and Draco separated the two women.

"Have you met _my _fiance` Draco Malfoy?" Hermione wondered as she batted her eyes at him.

Lissette flushed in rage, knowing that she had been passed up by Lucius as soon as Master De Bois had sent his preposal. She knew that the only reason why Vulcan was to be paired with Lissette was because she was the only one that was within marrying age. And she had a hunch at the way that Lissette made eye contact with Draco that he was the one she wanted....not Vulcan.

"Please don't get into a pissing contest with my sister, she _will_ win, there is no doubt about that my dear." Vulcan advised.

"I believe we did once before," Lissette answered softly, groveling to Hermione's dominance.

"My apologies, good to see you again Miss De Bois." Draco said as he led the remaining group to the dining hall. "You my Love are amazing. Here I was thinking that I had seen you at your best, but that.... that little interlude was smashing."

"I thought it was rather fitting for the looks that she was sneaking at you in front of my brother and me." Hermione remarked. "Besides once I tell your Mother, my Mother will put a stop to their arrangement."

"Brilliant." Draco breathed on her as they entered the dining hall and Draco helped his Bride-to-be into her chair.

Vulcan followed suite with Lissette, and once the older girls were seated they helped seat the twins who were giggling over the interactions they had watched.

Dinner was served shortly after, and to Lissette's dismay she was placed next to Hermione, who once again was the topic of conversation with her engagement party and her new radiance.

Once dinner had been finished the teenagers were sent out to the back patio so that the adults could do there chit chatting. Vulcan was in a heated discussion with Lissette more than likely about Hermione and Lissette being reminded that she was not to mention anything that she knew at school, especially not Hermione on pain of death.

"How I hate her." Hermione muttered to Draco as she heard Lissette's donkey sounding laugh. Clearly indicating to Hermione that they had made up. "I don't know what he sees in her,"

"Don't worry Love, she has nothing on you. She can't touch you in anything, and she will never have the support of Vulcan. You will always be the one he love's best, and the one he'll chose over all others." Draco told her kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close to him.


	7. The Engagement

The Engagement

Soon after dinner with both sets of parents, Hermione moved herself into Draco's room, and for the first time in her life, she felt the spark of life that had never been there before. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Draco asked as she lay comfortably against him as they read the Iliad together.

"Absolutely, right now there isn't very much that could make me any happier than being here with you," she sighed with complete content.

"Our big announcement is going to be made tomorrow, are you nervous?" He wondered running his fingers through her soft, silky, black locks.

"I'm not nervous per say, but I am a little anxious to find out what everyone is going to think of me when they see me." She laughed slightly, "Are you finished interrogating me? I'd like to turn the page now,"

"Yes, after you answer this one last question, how many times have you read this book again?" he asked with a slight chuckle and a kiss on her cheek.

"Probably not as many times as you have, this is only the second or maybe third time I've taken the time to read it," she smiled looking up at him and kissing his lips.

"I think that we are both way too distracted to finish reading this right now, so why don't we just head off to bed a bit earlier than usual. We do have a rather long day planned ahead of us for tomorrow," Draco said as he shut the book and the two of them climbed underneath the silk sheets.

"Do you think that what we have right now is…is…the beginning of…love…?" Hermione asked; not quite sure if that was the right way she wanted the words to come out.

"Well, I am convinced that there is at the very least the beginning of a very close, very long, very healthy relationship between us. I also think that I'm already in love with you, and I hope that you love me too…" he answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her should, cuddling up as close to her as was physically possible.

"I think that I'm already in love with you too…" she whispered as they fell asleep together.

The next morning Draco awoke to Hermione stroking his hair out of his eyes, with a soft smile on her face, "Good morning," she whispered as if he was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him.

"Good morning to you too, I didn't take you for a real morning person," Draco remarked rolling over to look at the clock, "Six forty five, damn I wanted to sleep in."

"I'm not usually a morning person, unless I have a good reason to be, and you happen to be my good reason," she giggled.

"Well, that is rather gratifying to hear, you give me a good reason to be or try to be a morning person as well, but I am convinced that my reason out weighs yours, and makes me a more tolerable morning person in the end," Draco chuckled kissing her as he rolled out of bed.

The two of them took their time getting ready for their day, and as Hermione began to apply her make-up Draco noticed that she was spinning her engagement ring around her finger, and her breathing had become shallow. "Everything is going to be just fine, you don't have anything to be nervous about," he assured her as he gently rubbed her shoulders.  
The very first person that evening that she was introduced to was none other that Blaise Zabini. Draco wanted to explain to him why he hadn't been able to invite him over for holiday, or in return accept his invitations. 

When Blaise first saw her, he thought he was dreaming when Vulcan pointed her out, he thought he was gazing upon a foreign beauty, in a jungle green satin formal, that was a V necked halter top with a silver lining trimming the edges of her dress. Once again her hair was piled high on her head with the same diamond circlet and the same earrings, but she was lacking the necklace, and she now wore the elaborate diamond engagement ring.

She was radiantly beautiful, and when she arrived at the foot of the stair case to greet her brother on Draco's arm, Blaise was in complete and utter disarray. This was just beyond belief to him, she looked exactly like the Gryffindor Book Worm Princess herself…but it couldn't be…could it…?

"Zabini, I'd like you to meet my baby sister, Hermione Granger, I do believe that this is your first time meeting her formally?" Vulcan announced as he hugged his sister tightly and then released her.

"Granger," Blaise said taking Hermione's hand and planting a kiss upon the back of it.

"Zabini, what a pleasant surprise to find you here," Hermione smiled mischievously at him. "Don't look so shocked, you didn't honestly think that I was really that perfect did you?"

"She's good, I have to admit," Blaise chuckled nervously, knowing that the last time he and Hermione had met was in an alley in Hogs Meade and he had tried to get into her pants.

"Well, now that's out of the way, this is why I haven't been able to hang out as much. Hermione and I had to go through some acclimating" Draco started, he couldn't help but smile lovingly at her. He knew he must have looked insane to Blaise, but Draco knew that Hermione was the one for him and no one else would be good enough for him .

"You're serious about this then? You're actually going to go through with it then?" Blaise looked quite shocked by the decision of Draco.

"Hermione, Darling, I'm going to take my leave for a moment to have a chat with Zabini, I shall be right back and then we will make the formal announcement my Love," Draco cooed in her ear and left her momentarily with Vulcan. She nodded in response and shot a look of pure enjoyment in Zabini's direction, wishing she could be a part of ripping Blaise a new ass hole.

"Of course I'm serious about this. I will admit, I was a little weary when I found out that it was in fact Hermione. I was sure it would be hell, but I've come to realize that she is more than I could ever want in a woman. I am honored to be engaged to Hermione Riddle, daughter of our Lord Voldemort. And you should be honored to have been invited, Hermione's safety is our top priority. Anything about her gets out at Hogwarts and I will kill you myself." Draco warned.

"She's still bloody Granger, Malfoy. She's true to Potter is she not? Isn't that why she hasn't had any trouble with the order of the Phoenix. She can't be that great as to have fooled Dumbledore!" Blaise boldly accused.

Malfoy grabbed Blaise by the collar, "You my friend, have forgotten your place. You are speaking of _my_ future wife and one of _your_ future leaders of the Death Eaters." he spat as he back Blaise against the wall. "I'm willing to forget that this happened if you apologize to her, and treat her like the royalty she is."

He let go of Blaise, straightened his tie and went back to Hermione's side. He knew it was shocking, but Blaise's complete lack of respect angered Malfoy to no end. He was not going to stand for that, especially not toward Hermione.

Shortly after their little interlude, Blaise apologized and even asked Hermione to dance. "I know that it's quite a shock to see me like this, and you are not the only one who has had such a reaction. I just hope you think twice when you're in Hogsmeade next." Hermione scoffed as they danced together.

"Can't we just forget about that?" Blaise asked nervously. He knew she was talking about the night he had caught her in the alley at Hogsmeade the winter before and drunkenly tried to have sex with her.

"Why should I? What have you done to deserve such generosity?" Hermione smirked evilly, she enjoyed watching Blaise sweat bullets. "Oh relax Zabini, I'm sure Draco already put the fear of my Father in you. Just remember that this gets out, and I'll come after you, and believe me, you should fear my Father, but you should fear me more. My Father wouldn't kill you, but I would."

The waltz ended and Hermione left Blaise standing in horror, as she went to go mingle with the other guests that had gone to meet the heirs to the wizarding world, and congratulate her on her engagement.

The event was definitely more exciting than Hermione would have given her Father credit for. She hadn't gone to very many functions that he had planned just because of the risk of being found out. Everyone that was there loved her, and loved the story of how she'd been hidden away in Gryffindor house. She was surprised to see how many families there were that followed her father and quite a few of them had children that went to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, she was formally introduced to many of them, one face of course she didn't have to be introduced to, Viktor Krum attended.

"I never would have guess that it was you if I didn't already know Vulcan. The two of you look so much alike it's unmistakable. Seems like it's been ages since we last saw each other, and ages since I've known your secret. Congratulations on your engagement. He's a lucky fellow." Viktor hugged Hermione and kissed the back of her hand as a gentle man. She felt herself blush, Krum had been the first person she was allowed to tell since he had known Vulcan for so long.

"Thank you Viktor, it was a very pleasant surprise seeing a face that I recognized. And don't be afraid to call upon our hospitality any time, you are always welcome here." She smiled.

Draco came to meet Hermione in the middle of the dance floor just to show off how well they danced together. "Darling, I don't want to upset you since the ceremony will start in a few moments, but Lissette just arrived. Apparently your brother invited her..." he trailed off as they parted so he could twirl her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "What else?" She demanded softly from him.

"She's wearing the same dress as you. I don't know how it happened but she is." He whispered in her ears as they finished their dance with her in a dip.

"Where is my Father? This is my night, and I am not about to let that trollop waltz in here and ruin _my engagement _party." She growled as they left the dance floor in search of Lord Voldemort.

She rushed through the corridor, the dining hall, and even Lucius' study. When she opened the study all she found instead was Vulcan with Lissette. "You bloody Bastard, what the hell?" She screamed at her brother. "This is my party, and you have the gall to invite her without asking me first, just like you did at dinner few couple weeks ago. What is wrong with you? What ever happened to getting my opinion and asking me before intruding? I thought that you respected me Vulcan."

"He's a big boy, he doesn't need your permission to do what he wants," Lissette chuckled as she had her arms around Vulcan.

"Will you shut up Lissette." Vulcan hissed. "Look Hermione, I wanted her here. I didn't tell you because I knew that you would be mad."

"Mad, Vulcan, do I look mad to you? I am beyond mad, look at her and look at me! She bloody came here to try to show me up when I am being introduced to the most prominent of Father's followers. I am going to give you five minutes. When I come back she had better be gone, if she's not, I'll bloody force her out and it won't be very pretty," She warned leaving the Malfoy study. She felt like bursting into tears. Her brother had ruined her mood and possibly her whole night.

She felt her eyes welling up with tears, and all she wanted to do was run away, some where she could cry her eyes out and then she was going to murder Lissette De Bois. As she tried to sneak out to the garden she found her Mother.

"Darling are you alright?" Lady Riddle asked when she looked a her daughter's face. Her nose was lightly red and her eyes were watery. She could tell that there were tear trails running down Hermione's cheeks.

"No, I'm not alright Mother. Vulcan brought Lissette here without my knowledge. And she is wearing _my dress_! I hate both of them!" She sobbing into her Mother.

"Now, now Dear, don't let that bother you. Go freshen up my Love, I will make sure this is dealt with. You get yourself beautiful again and go mingle once again, the ceremony is about to take place." Lady Riddle assured her as she sent her upstairs. "Draco will be up shortly for you,"

"Alright Mother, they're in the Malfoy study," Hermione told her as she went to freshen herself up.

Lady Riddle went to the Malfoy study and burst in to find Lissette and Vulcan still together. "What on Earth is going on here?" She wondered.

"Mother, what a surprise. You wouldn't mind if Lissette joined us would you?" Vulcan asked boldly, caught of gard by Lady Riddle.

"What did Hermione say? It is her party and her night Vulcan, it's not my decision." Lady Riddle sternly advised.

"Lady Riddle, your daughter hates me for no apparent reason..." Lissette began.

"Miss De Bois, you're wearing the same dress that my daughter is on her engagement night. I shall remember that for your engagement night, if we do in fact still have it." Lady Riddle threatened. "Vulcan, get her out of here, and then you had better hope your sister is in a forgiving enough mood to help ensure that you will still have a fiance`."

"I'm sorry Mother." Vulcan was ashamed of his behavior, he knew he had damaged his relationship with Hermione, and when it came down to it, if he couldn't mend this fracture in the future it could be the end of him.

He sent Lissette back to her own family's manor, knowing that she was angry with him for it. But he would much rather face Lissette than have to worry about the rath of Hermione or their Father. Once that was completed he went in search of his sister to try to fix the problem that was arising from his disrespect for his sister.

Vulcan wasn't able to find her until the Engagement ceremony started. He watched as Draco formally purposed to his little sister and she accepted. They went through their engagement vows and signed their contract to marry in their own blood, as was traditional for the upper class families. Once that was completed they had the ceremonial waltz.

Vulcan waited until their traditional dance had ended before asking to dance with his sister. She reluctantly danced with her brother, still very upset with him. "You have some nerve you know that? I was bloody ready to kill both of you. The only reason I didn't is because you're my brother and I love you too dearly to do that to you." She hissed angrily at him.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I knew that you didn't want her there and I brought her, and then I saw her wearing you dress. Before I could say anything about it you came it. I wasn't thinking this would ruin your engagement, but I realize now how close I was to ruining the party and embarrassing you." He apologized.

Hermione was silent for a few moments pondering over Vulcan's apology. "How can I be angry at my only brother for longer than a few moments. I appreciate you reflecting on your actions before apologizing Vulcan. It helps me forgive you faster." She smile at him and hugged him.

"Thank you, and congratulations little sister. You are now officially engaged." Vulcan gushed over his sister now that she had forgiven his for his idiocy.

Voldemort was next on the list to dance with Hermione. "I can't express to you how proud I am of you for everything you've accomplished here with coming close to the Malfoys my dear girl." he complimented.

"Thank you Father, it means a lot to me." Hermione blushed.

"Your Mother told me about miss De Bois's attempt to crash the party and humiliate you. It will be dealt with my child." Voldemort assured her.

"Father, I hate her, Draco hates her, Mother hates her, please don't have Vulcan marry her. The twins only have a year before their seventh year, or even someone else....."Hermione pleaded.

"After this evening, your opinions will be considered with a great deal more weight." Voldemort remarked.

The rest of the night went by flawlessly, and by the time the last house guest left, it was beginning to get light outside. "I don't know about you, but I am beat," Hermione sighed as the two of them finally laid down in their bed.

"Tell me about it, wake me up on September first," Draco agreed as they drifted to sleep.


	8. Back To School

Back to School

Early on September first, Draco awoke earlier than usual to find his bed robbed on his precious fiancée. He found her side of the bed to be neatly made, although he wasn't quite sure how she managed to relinquish her body from his seemingly vice-like grip he usually had on her.

It was now becoming the norm to see the two of them together holding hands or with his arms around her in a nearly protective manner. And it was quite clear that Draco and Hermione had become nearly inseparable. It also wasn't unusual to see Vulcan accompany them where ever they went.

Vulcan typically informed them of what was going on in the Death Eater ranks and talked about how much Lady Riddle and Voldemort missed Hermione since to engagement party that had taken place nearly six weeks ago.

"Hermione, where are you?" Draco called with a slight quiver of panic lacing his silken voice.

She walked out of the bathroom in a towel, followed by a trail of steam, "Oh, you're finally up, you better take a shower babe, before we are late," Hermione answered, not knowing that Draco was distressed from her sudden absence.

She bounded over to his side of the bed, and pounced on him, "Did you miss me?" she giggled, her damp curls falling into her eyes.

"How could I not miss someone as beautiful, and completely adoring as you?" he teased her in return, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, and brushing her hair out of her face.

"You know I never imagined that we would be like this," she sighed as she lay down next to him, snuggling as close to him as she could get. "I didn't even think we could find a way to stand each other, let alone find a way to fall in love with each other,"

"I know what you mean. There was a while there when I wondered what our parents were thinking when they put us together, but all we really needed was a chance to go to dinner alone together," Draco laughed in response as he remember the night that Hermione had shoved him in the pool after their dinner at The Stuffed Olive.

"And a swim…" Hermione remarked as she kicked him out of bed. "Go take a shower before we get too caught up in the moment."

"Fine," Draco half pouted as he trekked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Hermione dressed herself in a snug fitting teal scoop neck short sleeved shirt, with a hot pink racer back tank top underneath it. She threw on a slightly tight pair of faded and lightly ragged jeans with some brown platform flip flops.

She magiced her hair dry and styled in large curls that fell to the middle of her back, she kept the make-up she applied simple and natural looking, and as usual she was very satisfied with her nearly mysterious beauty. She was still admiring herself in the full length mirror when Draco emerged from the bathroom from his shower.

"How long have you been standing there?" Draco wondered with a chuckle as he walked past Hermione admiring herself in the mirror that hung on one of Draco's closet doors.

"Clearly not long enough," she answered as she examined the way her jeans accentuated her enticing curves.

"Hermione, you look fabulous, just as you always do. Stop staring at your ass, it looks great, your curls are perfect, your nails are perfect, your make-up is perfect, your out fit makes you the envy of every girl we've ever known. You are beautiful, now stop it!" Draco said as he came out of the other closet door in his own faded jeans and a black Egyptian cotton shirt, and black leather shoes.

She glared at him before sighing irritably and taking his hand as he took her down stairs to eat breakfast. She twirled her engagement ring around her left ring finger as she typically found herself doing when she was jittery and a little bit nervous.

Hermione found it hard to eat, or to conjure up an appetite, she had never been this nervous on the first day back to school, save her very first day at Hogwarts. Draco didn't notice immediately, but as they talked over their breakfast, she never once picked up her fork, but kept spinning her ring around her finger.

He took her hand in his, squeezed it, and smiled at her as he finished reading the daily Prophet. "Relax; you shouldn't be this nervous until our wedding day, not hat you'll have anything to worry over in the first place."

"And you think that you'll have something to worry over? Don't be ridiculous, I'm not letting anyone take you away from me. They will have to kill me first if they want to try to steal you,"

"Well, I love you too,"

"You had better."

Narcissa and Lucius joined them a few moments later, letting them know that they would be departing shortly for King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express. As usual, the adults explained the dangers of returning to school, and how vital it was for Draco to keep a close eye on Hermione and keep her as safe from the Order of the Phoenix as was physically possible.

Two hours later Draco and Hermione were standing on platform 9 ¾ and Draco was watching as his mother embraced his fiancé in a death hug and even shed a tear at the departure of her only true female companion. Narcissa then moved on to her son, and she and Lucius apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

"Let's board before we meet unwanted visitors." Draco advised as he spotted the black bobbed hair of Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco as he dragged her along the platform, "Ah, your adoring public. What will she say when she finds out about our engagement, or better yet who my Father is?"

"Let's deal with Potter before we move on to Parkinson, you'll need a challenge before you obliterate what ever is left of Parkinson's mush for brains…" He decided as he guided Hermione into the Head's compartment.

Hermione and Draco were peacefully sitting in the head's train compartment, both oblivious to the other, reading their respective magazine's when Ron and Harry burst in the room breathlessly. "Well, if it isn't Wonder Boy Potter, and his fire cracker boyfriend," Draco smirked, not even bothering to look up from the article he was reading.

Hermione was finding it increasingly difficult to stifle her laughter at the pun her fiancé had just made at her two former friends and two newest enemies as far as she was concerned. "What do you two want, do we need to leave so you can have a moment alone?" she giggled taking her chance to question at least Ron's sexuality. Forgetting that she shouldn't for the sake of appearances.

"Hermione, we've been looking for you…is that you underneath all that black hair?" Harry was dreadfully confused. He was hearing Hermione's voice, but she hadn't looked up from her reading material either so he hadn't been to sure that is was really her that released such vicious hostility toward them.

"We wanted to congratulate you on making Head Girl, and tell you that we are coming back to school for the time being…" Ron explained, half whispering in her ear, "We thought you were in trouble over the summer…"

"I was, some one raided my house and I was nearly killed no thanks to you two," she snapped throwing her magazine at them as she stood up. "Stay away from me!" She yelled backing them out of the compartment and slamming the door in their faces.

"That's not likely to keep them away you know?" Draco smiled at Hermione's frustration for the unusual situation. "Next time let me handle them Darling," he advised as he stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Hermione's lips curled into a devilish grin as she saw the horrified looks creeping over Ron and Harry's faces in reaction to what they had just witnessed. "I know, I'm like a bad habit I guess, I'm really hard to break…they'll keep coming back until they realize how bad I truly am," she turned to face Draco and kissed him deeply.

"What the fuck do they think they're doing?" Ron shouted banging on the door and trying to wrench it open, as Hermione and Draco just turned and waved at them with smiles on their faces.

"I think Hermione's declaring war with us and the order, but why?" Harry contemplated, looking over the events in him mind.

"Maybe she's under the imperious curse…"

"Come on Ron, it is Hermione we're talking about here, she's got enough charms and counter curses memorized and placed on her than Voldemort probably even knows about. No one would be able to touch her mind, let alone control it,"

"Then what's come over her?"

"I'm not sure, but we won't rest until we find out what exactly she's been up to this summer, and what's gotten in to her," Harry decided with Ron nodding eagerly in agreement as they practically ran down the corridor back to their compartment. "So much for congratulating her on becoming head girl…"

"Watch where you're going Potter," Pansy snarled as she stormed right through Ron and Harry on her way to see Draco, she had heard the whole conversation between Ron and Harry and all she could think of was the Mud blood being Head Girl.

"So it's true then, the Mud blood is the Head Girl," Pansy roared as she burst into the compartment.

"I can't even get a moments peace before getting harassed by someone else!" Hermione muttered, "Beat it," she simply growled, looking at Pansy with amusement as she entered the compartment.

"Go to hell Mud blood," Pansy snarled as she turned her attention to Draco.

"Remove yourself from my presence Pansy," Draco barked making Pansy jump in shock.

"But Drakie, I haven't seen you all summer; my Father said that the Dark Lord's daughter was staying with you…" Pansy started with her annoyingly high pitched whine.

"Yes, in fact she did. My Father and Voldemort came to an agreement; I'm to marry the Dark Lord's daughter next summer." Draco interrupted her, "Sorry Pansy, but you're just not Malfoy material, now beat it…"

"Who is she then? I at least have the right to meet her," Pansy suddenly demanded.

Hermione glanced at Draco, smiled and shock her head at the twisted look of disgust that deformed his perfectly form facial features.

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to tell you who she is with so much going on right now? There's too much at stake, and I'm not about to jeopardize her life or mine, just so you can try to make some comment that is lacking intelligence and is rude as well as uncalled for just because my father picked superiority over mediocrity," Draco really couldn't care less if Pansy knew it was Hermione, because he was certain that if Pansy said something that she didn't like, Hermione wouldn't hesitated to threaten Parkinson's life if one word leaked out, at who she really was.

"Don't you have something better to be doing Parkinson?" Hermione asked casually with her infamous nail file skipping across her near perfectly manicured nails, in timed precision.

"Don't you have some gay ass book to stuff your ugly face in?" Pansy retorted sharply, not realizing what she was getting herself involved in.

"Do not mock me because I value my brain over my seductive qualities, which might I add is something that you quite obviously lack," Hermione sneered disgustedly as she looked down upon Pansy.

"Mind you own bloody business you filthy little Mud blood," Pansy shouted finally losing her temper with Hermione's persistent butting in.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Draco warned standing up and forcefully pushing Pansy out of the compartment. "You have no idea who she really is, so don't start shit with her if you want to keep up your breathing. She will have you killed if you don't watch it,"

"You don't really think that I wouldn't give you any time to warn her if I was planning to have her killed?" Hermione smirked as Draco locked the door to the compartment and drew the shades down.

"Well, you did threaten to have me infected with Lycanthropy for suggesting you can have anything you wanted." Draco teased as he sat next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"That was different,"

"Oh really, enlighten me, how was it different?" Draco wondered nibbling on Hermione's ear as she giggled.

"I was trying to get you to leave me alone, not pick a fight with you. That was when we wanted nothing to do with each other," she answered playfully pushing him away from her. "Besides, that was two months ago, before Vulcan helped you take me out on our first date."

"Fine, you win this round my Love, but I'm not entirely sure that you would tell me if you were planning on killing Pansy, I'm not sure if I would really be concerned over her death, but every one deserves fair warning. I mean, even your father gave me fair warning, threatening to kill me if I break your heart, which I don't plan on doing any time soon," Draco explained.

The train lurched slightly, indicating to the cozy couple that they were passing Hogsmeade, and they would be arriving at Hogwarts within the hour. They both stood and pulled down their school trunks and Hermione began to change into her school uniform. Draco quickly slipped out of the compartment before Hermione could pull off her clothes, for fear he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from ravaging her perfect body in lust and love. 


	9. Back Tracking

AN: This might be a bit confusing, I'm putting in a couple new chapters that will change things up a bit. I hope you like it. If you have questions please ask. I will answer them.  
As always Enjoy,  
~Lady Eclypse

Back Tracking

"What if McGonagall knows who I really am now that I've stopped altering my personality," Hermione asked, the desperation lingering in her voice, as she spun her engagement ring.

Draco took her left hand in his, "Stop. Breathe. Relax. Everything is going to be fine, and if you are really that nervous, I do have this," he said as he showed her the vial filled with purple liquid. "But I'd much rather prefer my lovely wife-to-be as she truly is, and not as everyone thinks she should be."

She smiled weakly at him as the train came to a sudden halt. "You're right, I shouldn't worry, I'll just act as normal as possible, because I am not going back to the know-it-all, and I don't know if I could stand all that frizzy brown hair," Hermione decided as Draco opened the compartment door and they entered the crowded sea of students rushing off the train.

After all of the first years had been herded to Hagrid, it was a mad dash to grab a carriage for everyone else. Draco and Hermione managed to sneak into the carriage that Mandy Brocklehurst had slipped into with an unsuspecting Blaise Zabini.

"Holy Christ Draco, why don't you announce your situation to the world?" Zabini roared as Draco helped Hermione in.

"Shove it Zabini, can't he just be nice for once with out catching any shit from anyone?" Hermione growled as she smacked Draco's hand away from her thigh. "Don't push your luck with me Malfoy," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as menacingly as possible, which was convincing enough to Blaise and Mandy, but was enticing to Draco.

"Congratulations to you both for making Head Boy and Girl, I hardly think they could have chosen better. Since they are trying to promote school unity and all," Mandy remarked sweetly, trying to ease the tension.

The rest of the trip Draco and Blaise made light conversation about their summers, as did Mandy and Hermione. It was a short fifteen minute ride to the gates of the castle, and like true gentlemen, both Blaise and Draco helped the two young ladies out of the carriages.

"Well, that was quite the impressive stare down you gave me, you almost had me for a minute." Draco teased, as he licked the top of her ear.

"Keep yourself under control there Tiger, let's save the rough housing for the bedroom." Hermione giggled, playfully pushing him away from her.

"You know you love it," he said grabbing her butt, which she quickly turned and hit him in the arm for.

"You do too, don't forget that," She hissed seductively in his ear this time.

"Oh you had better believe it," he chuckled, knowing that he would most definitely be getting some that night.

"Draco, give me that Vial, I just had a brilliant idea…" Hermione whispered to him as they walked up to the castle together. She had spotted the Weasley's and The-Boy-Who-Thought-He-Was-Invincible. "How many doses are in here?" She asked as he handed her the vial.

"Enough for the week, maybe two; I have Snape making some more for me," Draco told her as they crossed the thresh hold of the double doors.

"So, tell me, how much do you think will slightly alter my personality back to the know-it-all but leave me as myself for the most part?" Hermione wondered raising he eyebrows at him slightly.

"Three drops or so for tonight, I'd say six or seven for an entire day…wait…I see where this is going; Pansy makes a good scapegoat for your out of character actions, since they won't know any different. Just…mind you manners and play nice with the blood traitors and the half-blood, I'll see you later my Love." Draco remarked as he kissed her lightly and left her to herself.

Hermione went in search of a secluded area that would let her transformation take place with out drawing attention to herself. It was quick and nearly painless, and seconds later Hermione re-joined the sea of seat seeking students that entered the great hall.

"There you three are!" She called as she spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny, "I've been looking everywhere for you,"

"Hermione, how…what do you want? And why are you here after the way you treated us on the train? Why do you have black hair?" Ron asked in shock.

"What are you talking about Ronald? I didn't see you on the train that's why I'm here now." Hermione remarked with a slight chuckle. "And I changed my hair color to try something new."

"We saw you, you were a bloody wench and you kissed Malfoy!" Harry accused, not sure what about what was going on.

"Now, Harry, why would I kiss Malfoy? I would rather die than kiss that slimy snake!" She said with a shudder.

"Then where were you?" Harry demanded.

"In the bathroom, that was the first thing I did. When I got to the Head's compartment with that disgusting pustule of an excuse for a wizard, he was all over Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode was going through my trunk. Malfoy did have the courtesy to mention that you two came by, as I was walking out the door going back to look for you." Hermione explained. "I went through most of the compartments looking for you, but after a while, I started to feel sick, so I spent the rest of the trip in the bathroom and the Head's compartment," Hermione's elaborate lie continued.

"See Harry? We should have known better. But you scared us over the summer Hermione, we found some of your stuff at a house that the Aurors raided…It was a House that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was living in," Ron announced as quietly as possible, with Harry staring him down menacingly.

"Why would my belongings be at the residence of something so…sinisterly evil? That just doesn't make any sense to me…"

"Unless you're hiding something from us," Harry barked, as he continued the verbal assault on Hermione.

"Like what?" Ron questioned looking at Harry.

"Like the identity of Voldemort's children…"

"Oh please Harry, just because I don't agree with the manner in which you conduct yourself over the issue of Voldemort and his spawn, doesn't mean that I know anything about whom they are, or where they are for that matter." Hermione insisted. "That's just bloody ridiculous,"

"Then take Veritus Serum," Harry decided.

"No, Harry, I am your friend, I haven't done anything wrong, and I will not be bullied into doing something I don't want to do. I do not have to prove where my loyalty lies," Hermione hissed as Professor McGonagall stood to make the yearly announcements.

"She's right Harry, she hasn't done anything wrong, and since when has she approved of the way we've always done things?" Ron remarked quietly taking Hermione's side.

"…And Head Boy this year is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, while Hermione Granger from Gryffindor has been named Head Girl." Professor McGonagall said as Hermione and Draco stood at the announcement of their names.

"Dear God Hermione, where ever did you get that ring?" Ginny gasped snatching up Hermione's left hand to examine the diamond encrusted band.

"Early birthday present from my father. They aren't real diamonds Ginny; they're man made, Cubic Zirconia." Hermione lied without even blinking.

"Well, even so, I'd like to see Pansy Parkinson's out to that sparkle. Did you know I heard she wasn't chosen as Draco Malfoy's fiancée? They're saying that Voldemort's daughter is his bride-to-be…"

"Really," Hermione wondered taking deep interest in hearing the gossip about herself, "Who are they exactly Ginny?"

"I overheard Daphne Greengrass telling Millicent Bulstrode, and some Ravenclaw, De Bois, Lissette De Bois I believe her name was. Pansy's dreadfully upset over the whole ordeal and so was Lissette," Ginny blurted out.

"I can't ever imagine why," Hermione giggled with the roll of her eyes. How she loved playing these ignorant peons.

"…And lastly, Prefects will lead the first years to their dorms, and I shall need to see the Head students after the feast," Professor McGonagall finally finished.

"You know Ginny; you shouldn't pay too much attention to Malfoy and his betrothed, because they'll both be dead before this time next year." Harry remarked vengefully as he piled food onto his plate and glared at Hermione.

"Harry what if they aren't bad like him, what if they don't even know that he's their Father?" Ron asked spraying the entire table with crumbs.

"It doesn't matter; they have the potential to be just as evil, if not more…"

"Just like you or me or anyone else in the world. That's not justice Harry," Hermione snapped irritated with his selective incompetence.

"She does have a point Harry," Ginny agreed with Hermione as she softly brushed Harry's arm with her finger tips.

"Well, let's just focus on the tasks at hand and deal with the details later," Harry finally decided with a slight smile forming across his lips.

'She's getting the best of him…this could work to my advantage.' Hermione thought smiling to herself, as she silently ate the rest of her food, pretending to listen to everything Ron had to say about Quidditch and what he and Harry had been doing for the Order of the summer.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief when Professor McGonagall finally sent them off to bed. "Well, I guess we'll see you in the morning Hermione," Ron said giving her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, which she had to hide her repulsion from.

"I'm sorry I accused you of those things Hermione. It's just not going to be the same without you in the Order." Harry apologized.

"I understand, let's just forgot about it, and get a good night's sleep." Hermione said as she felt her hands begin to tingle, "Good night," she called as they left her in the great hall.

Draco found her a few moments later, leaning against a pillar holding her stomach. "Hermione, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine for now. I don't have much time until I change back, so let's find the Old Bat and get the hell out of here!" She winced slightly and leaned on him for support for a minute before collecting herself and taking a deep breath.

"How did it go?"

"Well, the red headed muskrat believed me, both of them did actually, but I'll tell you more about it later," Hermione whispered as Professor McGonagall approached them.

"It's good to see that the two of you have finally put your differences aside, and are at least trying to get along. This way please." The Newly elected Head Mistress commented as they obediently followed her out of the great hall.

"We had a chance to do some bonding on the train, and we have more in common than we ever thought possible," Draco remarked rather sarcastically.

"Good, because I will not hesitate to strip you of your titles if I see that you can't manage to be civil to one another," She warned as they stopped at the portrait of a Unicorn on the seventh floor, "Your password is cooperation, good night." With that Professor McGonagall left them to explore their dorm as the portrait swung open.

As soon as they entered and the portrait swung shut again, Hermione felt her knees go weak as she clutched her abdomen in irritation. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she whispered, as she gasped for breath from another sudden dull pain.

"It'll pass soon, just breathe," Draco soothed as he helped her off of the floor, "Come on," he urged as he led her to the bathroom, where he started the water for the Olympic pool sized bath tub.

"What are we doing in here?" Hermione wondered.

"Well, warm water loosens muscles, I thought it might help to ease your pain," he admitted as their lips met.

"Are you sure that was the only thing on your mind?" She teased as she pulled her sweater and blouse off at the same time, leaving her in her black satin bra and her school skirt.  
"Well, I was until I saw that," he chuckled huskily running his fingers over her ribs and her hips, and stroking her back as he kissed her again, begging for her to open her mouth slightly, so he could divulge in reclaiming what he considered his territory.

She moaned in delight as he caressed her breasts, and that was all he needed to plunge his tongue in to her mouth and massage hers in a very seductive, yet almost pleading manner. Their kiss broke, and he moved from her mouth to her jaw line, and down to her neck.

She took the initiative to rid him of his tie, sweater, and dress shirt, as they're lips met feverishly in between, while he finished stripping himself down as well as her stripping down. They gingerly made their way to the bath, kissing, moaning and letting their hands roam over one another's bodies.

Draco found a spot to sit, and Hermione gratefully joined him, taking a seat on his lap, as she faced him, she rocked back and forth on her hips, giving him unimaginable pleasure.

They stayed in the bath for nearly two hours, before they emerged, in fits of laughter and complete happiness.

"So, what happened at dinner? I noticed The Undead was being rather hostile toward you," Draco asked as they snuggled together in his bed.

"I am going to be under much scrutiny I believe, by Potter. He's convinced that I am not what I seem and that I know more than I'm letting on. Which is correct, I mean, I have to give him credit on being so bloody observant. But both Weasley's are far too trusting," Hermione explained with a sigh.

"Yeah, I saw the Weasel try to kiss you," Draco teased looking into her hazel eyes.

"He did kiss me on the cheek, I came very near to vomiting, and it was ghastly." Hermione said as Draco began to laugh, "Oh shut up, how would you like it if Ginny kissed you?"

"Well, if you put it that way, I'm pretty sure I would much rather die," He said becoming very serious instantly. "So, how are we going to handle them then? I'm going to find it very hard to keep my hands off of you now that I know I have you for good,"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but I think that it would be wise to lie low for the time being, until we can figure something sure fire out," Hermione advised.

"Yes, that does seem like the intelligent thing to do, doesn't it? Well, in that case, I shall try not to reveal all of our relationship to the world right away. I will only sneak kisses and the like when I know the boyfriends are not within hearing or seeing range." Draco told her.

"No, there will be none of it in public at all!" Hermione demanded haughtily.

"God you are so hot when you're frustrated, what do you say are you up for round two?" Draco asked pouncing on her and lathering her neck with kisses again.

"When have I even refused you when the moment presents?" Hermione asked with a giggle as they turned out the lights.

"God I love you," Draco breathed heavily.

"I love you too," Hermione gasped.

"So, please, tell me again why I wanted to do this?" Hermione asked Draco, hating herself for deciding to try to go back to the know it all without the looks.

"Considering that you never divulged the intimate details of you scheme to me, I wouldn't know the exact reason, so don't ask me, or blame me." He told her as he pulled a chair out for her and served her some scrambled eggs. "Think of it this way, at least you only have to go through the day like that, and you get yourself back every night."

"You never told me that you can cook!" She almost wailed in surprise.

"Believe me when I assure you that I don't. We have a private breakfast menu that the house elves bring up to us each morning." Draco smiled at her.

"Oh, did I tell you that Ginny is deathly jealous of my ring?"

"Of course she is! The man she marries won't be able to afford even a quarter karat, that's if anyone marries that wretched woman," Draco announced with a shudder of disgust.

"Pansy and Lissette are jealous as well," Hermione giggled at Draco's reaction to hearing about Ginny. 

"Once again, that is clearly obvious, and why shouldn't they be? But then again, they're more jealous of you then they want everyone to know, not only do you get stuck marrying me, but you are the Dark Lord's daughter, the heiress to his empire and half of his fortune." Draco said as he left to get dressed. "Oh, before I forget, I got this for you." He commented quietly setting the blue vial of liquid on the table. "It's a pain relieving potion."

"I'm not a bloody idiot, I know what it is," Hermione laughed," I'm just wondering why it wasn't me to think of it first,"

"You aren't the only one with brains, which by the way, I almost forgot to tell you that we are placed in all the same advanced classes together,"

"That doesn't really surprise me, I figured as much actually." Hermione said as she took her turn to stand up and swaggered sexily into her room.

They both returned to their common room a few moments later, completely dressed in their school uniforms and they were actually taking the chance at holding hands all the way down to the great hall, of course when any thing that looked like a student of ghost they immediately relinquished each other's hands and jumped away from each other. "Good luck my Love," Draco whispered to her as they entered the great hall and he whisked himself away from her to the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Hermione, what classes do you have?" Harry wondered as Hermione sat down between him and Ron.

"I have all my classes with that evil Ferret! Double advanced potions, advanced divinations even thought I think that Professor Trelawney is a bloody mental case, then…"

"Hermione, you never say bloody, and now that's twice in fourteen hours that you've said it," Harry commented looking strangely at her.

"So I'm letting my hair down a little so to speak. The world is changing Harry, and so am I," Hermione remarked, "Now where was I…? Oh yes, then I have advanced Herbology advanced Defense against the Dark Arts and double advanced transfiguration. Tomorrow I have double potions, double Arithmancy, double transfiguration, and advanced history of magic, YUCK!" Hermione made a funny face as she finish reciting her schedules.

"Since when do you hate the history of magic?" Ron asked as he stuffed as many pieces of bacon in his mouth as he could manage.

"Just because I pretend to like every subject by intently paying attention, doesn't mean that I actually love all of my subjects. I stride to excel in everything, not just what I like." Hermione explained in the know-it-all tone she always explained everything in.

"We don't have any of the same classes as you except for the history of magic, how did that happen? We've got all the classes required to become Aurors…" Harry contemplated.

"I'm Head Girl Harry, I've been put in all of the top classes because I have the top grades, as does the Head Boy, for as much as I hate to admit it," Hermione announced. "Now if you don't mind, I have double potions that I'm very close to being late for," She stood up and glanced across the room and locked eyes with Draco, who also stood up and they left the great hall, Hermione, and then Draco close behind her.

"They have to show up together, leave together, sit together, and get along," Ginny remarked as she noticed the looks that Harry and Ron were giving each other.

"How do you know?" Ron snapped. Ginny was starting to sound vaguely like Hermione.

"You would know if you read, or if you even tried to pay attention to Professor Binns in the history of magic." Ginny hissed as she grabbed her rucksack and left the great hall as well, heading for Divinations.

"What do you think?" Harry wondered.

"I think that if Ginny's known about it the we better pay attention in class,"

"I think there's something else going on. I saw Hermione in Malfoy's room last night on the map,"

"Ginny did say that they have to get along, they were probably just making a schedule up to avoid one another as much as possible, as well as find suitable times to have their infamous rows, as we would usually have things done," Ron told Harry about the way his mind was processing the situation.

The breakfast bell sounded, letting them know that breakfast was over and classes would begin momentarily.


	10. To Love and To Hate

To Love and To Hate

'Stop staring at me, people are going to start talking.' Hermione wrote quickly on a piece of parchment and slid it to Draco unnoticed by anyone else.

"They're already talking because of your blabber mouth Weaselette telling everyone that we have to get along. Not that I don't love getting along with my wife-to-be." Draco whispered to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled softly, and placed her hand on Draco's arm, and as professor Slughorn turned his back again she whispered, "Relax, Ginny is giving us a reason to spend more time together. But if you keep looking at me like you're going to eat me, then you'll give us away,"

"I would eat you if I could still have you everyday," Draco teased.

"I know you would," Hermione remarked as the bell rang and they left the class room together.

Ginny Weasley was waiting for Hermione in the main hallway. they both had advanced Divinations together. "Hermione!" Ginny called as she saw he Head Boy and Head girl exit the room.

"Hello Ginny how are you?"

"Bloody Binns is as boring as ever," Ginny sighed hopelessly.

"That doesn't surprise me," Hermione chuckled.

***

"Alright everyone, take your seats please." professor Binns declared, not noticing that everyone except for two missing students were already sitting down.

"Where's Hermione and Malfoy," Harry asked noticing that the two head students were no where to be seen.

"Relax Harry I'm right here." Hermione smiled as she was slightly out of breath. "That bloody prat decided to take his time in the loo.." She sat down in between Harry and Ron as Professor Binns was beginning his lecture.

"Don't you have to sit next to Malfoy, Hermione?" Ron wondered.

"Well, yes but I won't if I can get away with it." Hermione decided after thinking about it for a moment.

There was something different about Hermione to Ron. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. She smiled at him, or so he thought. "So Hermione I was wondering if you had some time to hang out after all of our homework is done?" he asked lamely as his voice cracked.

She looked at him in surprise 'He's got to be bloody mental to think that would work!' she thought to herself. "I have plans already, sorry Ron." She answered once she realized he was being perfectly serious.

"With someone else?" Ron whispered nudging her.

"Well not exactly...I was planning on taking a nice long bath to relax." Hermione remarked.

"Can I join you.... I mean can I see you afterward?" Ron continued interrogating Hermione as his face turned as red as his hair.

Hermione looked away and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Ron maybe some other time," she answered hoping professor Binns would notice and make her take her seat next to Draco.

"You know he just likes you," Harry whispered. "You should give him a chance, you're perfect for one another. Everyone has known forever that the two of you have had a thing for each other."

Hermione looked at him and felt completely repulsed, "Is that so?" She asked. "I think not Harry." She whispered back to him so irate with him even suggesting her liking Ron that way that she picked up her books and moved next to Draco.

Shortly there after the bell to end class rang and Harry and Ron waited for Hermione to come out of the class room with Malfoy. Malfoy passed them without acknowledgement heading down the hall as he was trying to avoid Pansy but failed miserably.

"Tell me Hermione, I know that you and Malfoy have to be civil to each other, but weren't you being a little too civil almost nice to him?" Ron asked as he tried to casually drape his arm around her.

She shrugged his arm off and glared at him. "Well since we have to spend nearly every waking moment together we've worked out an arrangement so we aren't murdering each other."

"What sort of arrangement?" Both Harry and Ron demanded, as they followed Hermione down the hall way and passed Malfoy and Pansy.

"I've offered to pimp Ginny out to him. You bloody idiots, he leaves me alone and I leave him alone, his friends leave me alone and the two of you and Ginny leave him alone as well." Hermione teased as they came to the heads portrait. "I'll meet you guys at dinner."

"Oh come on Hermione, show us the Head's dorm." Ron whined.

Hermione pursed her lips contemplating what she should do. "Only if the two of you promise to leave Malfoy alone."

"What the bloody hell are they doing here Granger?" Malfoy demanded from behind Harry and Ron.

"Shove off Malfoy they're just here to check out the place! They'll be out of your hair in a matter of minutes." Hermione insisted as Malfoy pushed past her and went into the common room.

"Remember our arrangement Granger." Malfoy snapped. It was very difficult for him to pretend to hate the woman he worshiped.

"How can I forget?" Hermione whispered inaudibly with a slight smile on her face as she led Ron and Harry into the common room.

"This is pretty amazing Hermione," Ron gasped as they entered seeing shelves upon shelves of books around a giant stone hearth with a roaring fire.

"Where's Malfoy going?" Harry hissed as he watched Malfoy going into a room off on the second floor off to their left.

"Christ Harry, he's just going to his room. Relax he's not trying to sneak anything by you" Hermione chuckled at how outrageous the-boy-with-nine-lives was behaving. "I'm going to toss my rucksack in my room, I'll be back in a jiff." she ran upstairs to her room and shut he door; sighing and throwing her bag in the closet, she threw herself on to the bed and covered her face with a pillow as she screamed.

She heard a knock at her bathroom door and jumped up to open it. She leaned against the door frame to see Draco standing there. She jumped into his arms and kissed him fiercely.

"I hate myself for doing this" She whispered in his ear, "I just want to tell them to get the hell out so that I can have my way with you." She moaned as he kissed her neck and lips.

"You beter go, before they come looking for you," Draco said huskily as they broke apart. She reluctantly left him and straightened her blouse and skirt.

"Jeez Hermione what took you so long?" Ron Demanded.

"I am a girl Ron and I do like to make sure that I look presentable unlike the two of you." She snapped back as they left the Head's dorm.

"So I was just thinking Hermione, since you have this arrangement with Malfoy, you could get close to him and find out who Voldemort's daughter is for us." Ron announced as he hugged Hermione close to him.

"Get off of me Ron! What would you do to her? What if it's someone we know, someone we trust; for all we know it could be me or Lavender or Padma and Pavarti, or even Pansy. But I'm not going to use Malfoy to get information for you and Harry so you can go terrorize every girl in the school!" Hermione said pushing Ron away from her, and picking up the pace to the great hall.

"Why did you have to go that far? I think we could have tried convincing her to come back to the order of the phoenix," Harry scolded Ron. "I get the feeling that Hermione just doesn't need us anymore..."

"When has she ever really needed the two of you?"Ginny asked with a laugh. "all you two have really done for her is hold her back in school and get her in trouble.... repayment for all the things she done for you. When have you two ever thought of what Hermione wants and helped her get it?"

"Never, why would we need too?" Ron asked proving Ginny's point to a T.

"You guys forget that Hermione is a girl, and that girls are different than boys; we need different things from friendship. Malfoy, he sees Hermione as a girl, and always has. That's part of the reason why he was able to negotiate the arrangement they have in the first place." Ginny explained as she too sped to the great hall.

"She does have a point their mate. We haven't exactly been there for Hermione in the way she needs us." Harry remarked to Ron as they too finally entered the great hall.

They joined the rest of the Gryffindors minus Hermione who had to sit toward the front of the great hall at the head student table, once she was done with her dinner she would wander back and say hello but for now she needed to get away from the red and the gold from the Gryffindor house colors.

Harry and Ron were still a little baffled over what Ginny had told them in the corridors. "We've treated Hermione as a girl haven't we? What my sister said makes no bloody snese to me, what about you?" Ron questioned as he began to pile food on his plate.

"Yes we have, but we haven't been friends with her as girls would be is Ginny's point I think Ron. We haven't been sensitive to the fact that she's different than us emotionally." Harry remarked.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Ron demanded. "We have evil that plans on taking over the world in the works here!"

"God, never mind Ron. Ginny's right you don't have a sodding clue about what goes on in the head of a woman do you?" Harry sighed in irritation with his best friend.

"It's not just Ron, Harry. It's you too." Ginny replied as she and Neville included themselves in the conversation.

Ron and Harry had sat down next to Neville who had been informed by Ginny of what was going on between the golden trio. "Do you two even know anything about who Hermione really is? You know, like what she does during the Holidays and such," Neville wondered, while Ron and Harry just looked at him dumbfounded.

"What is there really to know? She reads for most of the summer and her parents occasionally take her out of the country if they can pry her away from the books. And then she comes to the Burrow for the last two weeks of the summer, except for this year." Ron bragged snootily.

"Maybe if you wrote to her more than once the entire summer to invite her to the Burrow; you'd know that she's a competitive dancer, and she's a very talented pianist. She bloody writes her own music. I've had the priveledges of seeing her play the piano and the honor of dancing at the same studio as she does. She's absolutely brilliant!" Neville explained stupifying Ron with his words.

"What do you mean she dances?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you ever wonder why she was so good at dancing with that Oaf Krum?" Neville wondered "She bloody taught me who to do it right,"

"No not really," Ron admitted. "I was too busy admiring her chest. Besides that was nearly three years ago."

"Ginny, you were bloody right they don't have a sodding clue about Hermione, at least Malfoy's trying to be a gentleman and treat her like the real lady she is."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean Longbottom!" Ron demanded.

"What on Earth are you getting so worked up about now Ronald?" Hermione snapped as she came up to the table since she had finished her meal.

"How come you never told us that were a dancer?" He spat in reply glaring at her. the look on his face made her want to slap him silly.

She on the other hand, had a look of pure rage plastered on her delicately featured face. "Not that you would have even pretended to be interested, but you never asked what I do during the summer holidays," she snarled venomously at him, her rage only increasing. "It isn't as if either of you would have attended had I ever actually invited you more than once."

"How do you know?"

"Because I did invite you once and you never showed up, and I know how bloody pig headed and stubborn you are about high classed events such as a recidle or a dance competition." she fumed as she stormed out of the Great hall and back to the common room.

"That blasted red headed muskrat hasn't got long to live if he gets on my bad side once more!" Hermione growled as she entered the common room. She let out an exasperated scream and flung herself onto the nearest couch.

"What has he done now? Shall I have him under the imperious curse and make him plunge to his death at the next quidditch match?" Draco chuckled lightly as he descended the staircase from his room.

"No, I most certainly can obtain him on my own for that purpose, but I believe that Neville told them of my typical summer activities in dance and piano." Hermione sighed heavily. "He demanded to know why I had never told him that I did so, and when I told him that I did invite them and I told him what I though, he completely lost it!" she vented.

"The man is just completely insufferable,and intolerable, and I should have just stayed as myself and not decided to go back! It's so much easier to just be the evil, fun loving, dancing, pianist that is completely, utterly, and hopelessly in love with you. I would much rather be myself than to pretend to be that horrid, ugly, disgustingly smug, and intolerably smart bookworm." Hermione continued her rant.

"It's hopeless, this is never going to go right for me! I'm always going to have to live in hiding in fear, or on the wrong side. I'm my father's only chance and Harry's lucky charm, and I feel as if I can't make the right choice living as I am right now. Looking as I do, I've nearly forgotten myself and where my loyalties lie," Hermione broke down in tears into Draco's arms.

He truly loved her with all his heart and it killed him to see her so torn over this. he knew it was form ther personality potions, but he had no idea what to do without breaking their cover. "Don't worry Love, we'll get through this together; I promise. How about you lay off the potions for the weekend and we'll figure this out when you feel your head is clear, how does that sound?"

"Actually, it sounds rather refreshing if you really must know," Hermione smiled through her tears.

"Alright now go relax, take a nice long bath I'll take care of things here. I'll try to make sure that I do not disturb you. Unless of course, your Father shows up," he teased gently, pushing her toward their bathroom with a tap on her buttocks.

"No wonder my father wants me to marry you. you dote upon me far more and far worse than he or Vulcan ever have." Hermione kissed his lips lightly and made her way into the bathroom, leaving the door creaked in order to let enough steam out to keep Hermione from...smoking herself out so to speak.

After Harry and Ron finished their quidditch practice they decided to take a detour down to the head student's common room to apologize to Hermione and try to win their friend's trust back. They knocked on the portrait, and they weren't surprised to have Malfoy answer the door. "Ah, Potter, Weasley, what do you need?" Malfoy asked almost sincerely surprised at their arrival.

"Malfoy we need to speak with Hermione. Is she around in there somewhere?" Harry asked actually being polite to him remembering the arrangement Hermione had made with him.

"She just headed up to the bathroom for a bath a few minutes ago. Let me see if she is available to speak with . I'll be right back." Malfoy answered closing the portrait door.

He sighed before he knocked on the door to the bathroom knowing that he was going back on his word to not disturb the daughter of evil. "My darling I'm sorry for bothering you but your two Gryffindork so called friends are outside and would like to know if your available to converse with. What shall I tell them?" He wondered.

Hermione momentarily submerged herself, and when she came back up she let out a sigh of distress. She took the hand towel that was at the edge of the bath tube and wiped the water away from her eyes. "It's fine, but bloody hell they find the most inopportune times to bother me. Bloody hell, next time tell them to go to hell, but show them in for now. I'll be down when I'm good and ready." Hermione decided fuming mad.

Draco smiled, and went back to the door, letting harry and Ron into the common room. "Please, make yourselves at home. Granger should be down soon." He answered as he entered his own room.

"Aren't you going to stay?" Ron found himself blurting out for no reason.

"Why would I? What you have to argue with Granger about is not my concern, nor do I want to be around when it happens. Besides, unlike you two I keep my promises and respect the boundaries of the arrangements that I make" Draco spat viciously as he shut the door behind him.

"That's strange, I don't take Malfoy as the keep my promises sort of guy. then again he could be using Hermione to get to you Harry." Ron remarked.

"You're probably right, but you never can tell with him. We'll just have to watch them closely. I'd hate for Hermione to get hurt, but she isn't with the Order anymore so there's not really a point to get close to her." Harry decided casually.

They waited for over an hour for Hermione to come out of the bathroom, to the point that Ron almost considered banging down the bathroom door, but at Harry's insistance he decided against doing that. Harry reminded him that they were there to apologize and try to patch the rift that was getting larger and larger between them.

"Hello Harry, Ronald, what is it that you need?" Hermione questioned as she finally came out fo her room as a bathrobe and a towel around her head. She sat down in an arm chair across from them, "Well, spit it out already." She snapped impatiently.

"We just wanted to apologize for upsetting you earlier, and for not being better friends to you, and for not asking you what you did over break instead of just assuming what you did." Harry announced to her surprised at her short fuse with them as of late.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, how could I possibly expect you to be a better friend to me? You are constantly worried about dying at the hands of Voldemort and living up to professor Dumbledor's expectations. But that is nothing compare to what is expected of me and I have never complained once to you." Hermione began to explain. "so stop trying to make excuses about how you've been the best friend you could possibly be; and stop pretending like you really care about anyone besides yourself, because let's face it, until you've killed Voldemort and his family; no one will be as important as you. No one will be top priority besides you and what you want until you accomplish your twisted bit of revenge." Hermione stopped momentarily to let Harry and Ron reflect on what she had said.

"Hermione what are you talking about? Harry's always looking out for all of us!" Ron yelled as he stood up and pointed at her. "You are the only one who is playing the victim and you're blaming all your problems on Harry and me..."

"I am not blaming all my problems on you two. I'm blaming for the fact that our friendship is failing because you two couldn't care less about what happens to me since I'm no longer a member of the order, unless I plan on becoming a spy to find out who Voldemort's daughter is. All you seem to be concerned with are your own agendas, while I do all your homework, and make sure your asses are covered so you don't get in trouble while you're sneaking around!" Hermione shouted standing up to face Ron.

"Hermione, why are you doing this?" Harry asked as he tried to calm his friends down.

"Because it's time for me to start fighting for what I believe in. I can't let you kill an entire family because it's Voldemort's and I won't let you! It's against everything that we and the order fight for. I left the Order because they are prepared to let you commit unnecessary murder and I don't want to be a part of it." Hermione remarked. "Now please get out of my common room."

"What about your 'Arrangement' with Malfoy? you two are too close to be enemies anymore, your cooperation with him worries us." Harry continued ignoring Hermione's demand for them to leave.

"Oh please Harry don't be ridiculous. Malfoy and I have a professional understanding that has nothing to do with anything but respecting each other's boundaries . We hardly speak outside of our head duties unless we have too. Now if you don't mind I want you out before I have you thrown out!" Hermione screamed, outraged at Harry's defiance.

"So this is the end of us then?" Ron wondered as he and Harry reluctantly left the Head's common room.

"I believe that it is. Unfortunately, we lost the Hermione we knew and loved forever." Harry commented as they slowly trudged toward Gryffindor tower.


	11. The Revelation

**AN: sorry it's taking me a bit longer to get things posted fans, I don't have internet available to me anymore so I have to travel to get it when I need it.**

**Hope you enjoy as always,**

**~Lady Eclypse**

The Revelation

"That sounded as if it ended quite well." Draco remarked after Ron and Harry had left the Head's common room. "I especially liked that bit about the 'unnecessary murder of an entire family for a bit of revenge'. That my dear was bloody brilliant."

Hermione took the towel off of her head, as she smile at her Fiance`. "Well, I did think that I went a bit over board with it, but it was pretty good for a lie on the spot wasn't it?"

"You did brilliantly at down playing our relationship as well...but, I think that it's time for you to show everyone who you really are." He chuckled. "I was thinking that maybe we should schedule a public appearance to one of your former little boy toys. I think it would be rather appropriate to put them on edge don't you?"

"I rather like the way that sounds. Now all we have to do is plan for the perfect moment. It will have to be Ron because Harry will never believe it without seeing it; and I don't want to have Harry following us around constantly. Not yet anyway. I want to raise suspicion as high as possible without actually revealing anything. And it's time for me to do what I should have done in the first place....betray Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix." She explained excitedly.

"Are you serious? You have to tell your Father before you start planning this, you know that right?" Draco wondered if she was really actually going to betray them or if she wa just on a high from the reaming she had given them.

"Oh don't you worry about that, I will be composing a letter to him and making sure that it gets to him this evening. I've also decided that I'm going to make everyone love me, whether they like it or not."She smiled smugly at him, "It will be a perfect way to make sure the end comes to Harry Potter."

The days passed by quickly, and soon the warm weather turned cold and snowy. Hermione and Draco would meet Vulcan when the chance permitted them to during their Hogsmeade visits. They would send updates to the Dark Lord and Vulcan would come bearing gifts of Jewelry from their father.

Hermione's plan to have everyone love her was progressing nicely, she had sent invitations out to a few of the students for a get together at the Heads common room. The guest list included of course Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Mandy Brocklehurst, unfortunately she was forced to invite Lissette De Bois in order to get any of the descent Ravenclaws to show up except for Luna Lovegood. And surprisingly enough, even Cho Chang accepted the invitation and showed up to the shin dig. Draco and Hermione threw a very good party, and they acted beautifully together as they had gotten used to doing over the last couple months. Malfoy had invited mostly Slytherin boys, but then decided to also invite Gryffindors, there weren't a lot of others to choose from the other houses, but he did make sure invites were sent to at least one person from each house

It was a huge success, Hermione out shined everyone there and made a very big impression on everyone. Especially Parkinson who couldn't help but try to make conversation with Hermione the entire evening. Lissette took notice of this and felt herself become angry.

Not only had Hermione stolen Malfoy as a prospect, but her chances with Vulcan were diminishing, and she was encrouching upon the allies that she had within the Death Eaters. Parkinson was by no means Lissette's best friend, but she was an important ally for Lissette in the hierarchy of the death eaters. A sort of stepping stone, so to speak.

There the were sitting together, in deep conversation, laughing together, and with the blood traitor Weasley of all people. How could they just disregard everything that The Dark Lord stood for and exchange words with the enemy? Hermione may have been the daughter of the Dark Lord but she was betraying him, ans as far as Lissette knew he had no idea. If he knew his only daughter was betraying him then she would be disowned...if she was disowned then Vulcan would the sole heir to the empire, and Hermione wouldn't be able to meddle in Lissette's affairs with Vulcan.

A plan was forming in Lissette's head to make Hermione pay for everything that she had done to her. The only problem is that she would need help, a lot of help, but she'd have to do it without telling everyone who Hermione was, because then her life would be at risk as well.

"Lissette, you are sitting there all alone, would you care to join us?" Hermoine asked politely as the other girls watched what she was going to do .

Lissette glared at Hermione's smugness and gritted her teeth. " Why would I want to do that? Just because you throw a good party doesn't mean I will be fooled into being your friend." She spat evilly at the group of girls.

"Well, that was rather uncalled for De Bois, even _I _am managing to get along with Miss Granger," Pansy remarked as she sipped the drink that she had. "You should at least give her a chance, don't be so cold hearted."

Lissette rolled her eyes at Pansy in response, and walked away to the group of boys that were talking with Draco.

Hermione's eye were squinted in disgust. "Well ladies, what do you think?" Hermione asked as she twirled her glass with pursed lips.

"I think it's rather rude to come to a party and not converse with the Hostess that invited you. If she won't join us, it's time for us to join her." Pansy decided.

The girls nodded in agreement and decided to join Draco, who was talking with Blaise, Seamus Finnegan and a Ravenclaw boy named Liam Short. Lissette interrupted the conversation by going into the center of the circle and wrapping her arms around Draco. He gave her a sneer, while she smiled at him and tried to kiss his lips.

Pansy yanked Lissette away from Draco, slapping her in the face fearlessly in front of everyone. She dragged Lissette into the corner, "Are you bloody mad? I am not in favor of Draco being the future son in law of the dark lord any more than you are, but _she_ is here with us, with as much as I'd love to see you annihilated, your treachery has reached the ears of the Dark Lord and I have been assigned with watching you and making sure you don't embarrass us." She hissed in a low whisper. "I want to live long enough to win the war you bloody trollop, so watch your step!"

"Pansy! What was that all about?" Draco demanded.

Pansy stared Lissette down as a warning to her to not overstep her place. She walked to Draco and he took her arm, "She crossed a line that she shouldn't have. I have been given the job to make sure that Lissette doesn't interfere with your love life." She winked at him and went back to the conversation that was occurring from the event.

"That was....impressive Pansy, way to mark your territory!" Ginny giggled.

"Why thank you! But that wasn't for me, that was for Draco's fiance. No one should have to worry about another woman moving in on their territory, I was just doing what any girl who respected her rivals would do." She admitted, proud of herself for standing up for the Dark Princess.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other wide eyed, eye brows raised. "I like that," Hermione admired in all honesty.

Ginny was speechless about Hermione's reaction to Pansy's actions. Nor was she sure about what to think of the whole situation. She did consider going back to the Gryffindor common room to tell Harry and Ron that Pansy would be their way in to finding out the identity of Lord Voldemort's daughter and possibly his sons as well. It was a shame that they had left that same night to start their mission to gather Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes.

"Of course you would like that Granger," Lissette snarled at Hermione menacingly.

"Such hostility doesn't suit you at all Lissette." Hermione chuckled. "What would your family say if they knew how you treated me, especially as your hostess?" She teased knowing this would rile Lissette up even more.

Lissette's face was nearly as red as a tomato by the time Hermione had finished her sentence knowing that Lissette was about to completely lose her temper. Pansy laughed at the reaction that Hermione was getting from Lissette. If she kept it up Pansy would have to get to know her better, especially since she was no longer friends with the boy-that-managed-to-live. Even the Weaselette was tolerable to her. She wouldn't say she would be friends with the red headed slag, but she would pretend to be nice to her if she needed too.

Lissette approached Hermione as she turned to walked away and yanked her face to face with Lissette. Hermione smirked at her and raised her left eye brow, "I know your secret Granger, I could tell everyone here and you would be dead in a matter of minutes," Lissette whispered fiercely in Hermione's ear.

"Try it De Bois, I dare you." Hermione taunted Lissette fearlessly. "No one will believe a word you say," Hermione knew that no one in the room, not even Pansy would believe what she was saying. Even if they did, they would momentarily forget about Hermione and realize that Lissette was a death eater, before coming back to Hermione.

Draco watched in shock as he felt his palms getting sweaty. He knew that he would have to notify the Dark Lord immediately to have something done about Lissette, but for now if he had too he would step in and risk blowing their cover.

"What is your deal De Bois?" Pansy barked at her losing her patience with the blonde girl's attitude and unacceptable behavior.

"You want to know what _my _deal is Parkinson? This skinny little bitch, this Gryffindor nobody, is the Daughter of Evil himself." Lissette announced shaking in anger. "Her _real _name is Hermione Riddle. Can you believe it? All this time the Gryffindor princess is the spawn of the Dark Lord." Lissette was cackling like a mad woman. She reminded Hermione of a blond Bellatrix LeStrange.

"You are a fucking cooke. Granger is too perfect to be the Dark Lord's daughter. Ask Draco, see what he says, he's the one engaged to her." Pansy laughed at the very notion.

"As if I would marry Granger, even if she was the Dark Lord's daughter, I would choose death over being stuck with her for the rest of my life," Draco sneered. Hermione was impressed, he had managed to keep his cool and not let anyone see that he was in fact sweating bullets over the whole ordeal. Hoping no one besides Lissette would call his bluff.

"You have guts I'll give you that." Hermione remarked snidely grabbing Lissette's face. "You will be dead before the new year. Say good bye to Vulcan, say good bye to Draco, say good bye to everything," She laughed as she dragged Lissette to her bedroom.

Pansy followed behind them in curiousity, everyone else just looked on in awe.

"Alright everyone, sorry to say that the party's over. Go back to your common rooms please. We shall be hosting another gathering soon and you all will be receiving invites. Please show yourselves out." Draco bellowed as the remaining party guests minus Blaise scampered out of the Head's house.

Pansy knocked on Hermione's door and was let in, followed by Draco and Blaise. "You broke the rules Lissette." Hermione growled menacingly at her.

Pansy was slightly shocked that De Bois had in fact been telling the truth. "It's true then?" She asked Hermione. "She was telling the truth?"

Draco nodded at her and held her back away from Lissette and Hermione. Blaise took hold of Lissette as Hermione flooed her brother.

Vulcan was sitting in his room at the Riddle manor. He was reading the daily prophet waiting for a letter from Hermione. She was working on the inside take over with her party and her plan to make everyone love her. Which of course their father was very proud of her for, since it was designed to make the Dark Lord more trust worthy to those who were already considering their flop to the winning side once the war was over.

"Vulcan," he heard as he read. He shot out of his chair and ran to the fire place to see Hermione's face their.

"What the hell are you doing?" He screamed at her.

"Shut up Vulcan, you know I wouldn't be doing this unless it was important. You need to inform father that Lissette De Bois announced to my party guests my true identity. No one believed her of course, but I believe the agreement was she was allowed to know if she didn't tell anyone else otherwise she would be signing her own death certificate." Hermione snarled at him. "If you don't do it, _I _ will summon him here to deal with it."

"You can't be serious. Lissette wouldn't do anything that stupid Hermione. You must have misheard her." Vulcan insisted.

"I didn't mishear her Vulcan! Neither did the three other witnesses that I have in the room with me." Hermione snapped n'. "Now notify Father, or summon him so I can tell him!"

"Hermione...." Vulcan started to protest.

"NOW VULCAN!" She shouted losing her temper with her brother.

Vulcan let of a sigh of dispair. He didn't think that it was fair to do this to Lissette. But if he didn't do as his little sister asked he would be in trouble as well. He didn't want to be accused of conspiring with Lissette against Hermione. He left his room to notify his father.

It was going to be a long night at the Riddle household. The De Bois's would be contacted about Lissette's betrayal, and that would cause them to be summoned to Riddle Manor. Once that was completed, the De Bois's would be requesting that Lissette be sent home for some family emergency. Then the sentencing would take place.

It was possible that if she begged enough and the Dark Lord was in a forgiving mood,she would be placed under the imperius curse and allowed to be a forcefully obedient death eater. If his father was not in a forgiving mood then she would die. Depending on how upset he was would determine her method of demise. Either way Vulcan would no longer have a Fiance', Although it was very likely his Father would have another girl waiting in line to take Lissette's spot.

He knocked on the study where he could hear his Mother and Father in deep conversation about what the next move would be. Once he knocked his Father opened the doors. "Vulcan, my son, what is it?" Voldemort asked his eldest.

"Hermione just flooed me...."

"She did What? Is she in danger? Speak Son tell me what has happened!" Voldemort bellowed.

"Lissette did the unthinkable Father. She told all of Hermione's party guests who she really is. Hermione has her detained with three other witnesses... I'm sorry Father." Vulcan blurted out as how lowered his head.

"Thomas, don't overreact darling." Amelia said as she ushered her husband to his lounge chair and her son into the study, closing the doors behind the two of them.

Voldemort held his chin in his hand as he sat in deep thought about what he should do with the girl at this point. "Call the three of them home, call the De Bois's here, and call an emergency meeting of all death eaters. We will handle this professionally, and find out how much damage that silly child has done. Vulcan, write to you sister with what to expect. Tell her to release Lissette for the time being and that the matter will be dealt with when they arrive home." He said after a long silence.

"Amelia, contact Lady De Bois and Lady Malfoy. Make them aware of the situation, advise them to come as soon as possible. We will house them here. I will gather the death eaters and we will conviene the hearing."

Something was happening to Lissette, she was feeling the pit of her stomach drop down to her feet. She had this overwhelming urge to vomit. The severity of the mistake that she had made was sinking in as she sat there bound as Hermione and her trio of conspirators held Lissette captive.

"If I would have been told over the summer that you were Voldemort's daughter Hermione, I never would have believed it." Pansy remarked quietly as they stood on the balcony. The two of them were on the lookout for a response from Vulcan while Blaise and Draco were watching over Lissette.

"I could hardly blame you for not believing it. I found it hard enough for me to believe I was the Gryffindor princess on Holiday as such, I can't hold a grudge toward anyone else for feeling the same. What made you change you mind that it was believable enough to follow us up here?" Hermione wondered with a sigh.

"You have a completely different attitude than before. I expected it to be hell coming to your party, and had Malfoy not insisted that I would be pleasantly surprised I wouldn't have come at all. But I was surprised about you, you have a very dark sense of humor, and not very many girls have to guts to stand up to De Bois. But what gave it away was your high class manners." Pansy described to Hermione.

Shorlty after the conversation between the two girls had died down a bit, there was the sound of a hoot coming from Ophelia, Hermione's owl. Both girls snapped their heads in that direction to see a small dark spot on the horizon, proving that they had heard correctly.

Pansy went into the room where Lissette was being held and told the boys what was going on. They dragged Lissette out onto the balcony so they could join in anticipation to find out what was going to happen to the traitor.

When Ophelia landed, Hermione snatched the letter from the owl and read it calmly. Once she had finished she incinerated it and smiled slightly. "Draco, Lissette, and I are about to be summoned home. Pansy is to keep an eye out on Ginny Weasley, and Blaise, you are to keep an eye out for any information about Potter and Ron Weasley." Hermione instructed. Everyone in the group acknowledged what they were supposed to be doing by a nod except Lissette.

Hermione got very close to Lissette's face with her own, "Your parents have already arrived at Riddle manor. No one can save you now except for me. But why would I want to save some one as worthless and tasteless as you? Pansy, make sure the guest of honor makes it back to her own common room, and make sure someone from her house sees her return. The last thing we need right now is to be accused of a strange disappearance from a known death eater." Hermione let Lissette free and Pansy took her and left the Head's House. Blaise followed closely behind to make sure that nothing happened on the way back.

"Holy shit, this has been a long eventful night." Draco sighed running his hands through his hair, sitting on the railing of the balcony.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe that I had to fight Vulcan so hard to get my father involved though. I didn't think he liked Lissette that much," Hermione remarked in disgust and she leaned on the railing next to Draco. "I suppose that it doesn't matter that much though, she is finally getting what she bloody deserves."

"Well, let's hope so. That way we won't have to worry about dealing with her later on in the future." Draco agreed with his fiance'.

They sat outside for a few moments longer before decided to try to get some sort of rest. They knew that the next few days would be long and by no means easy on them.


	12. The Return Home

The Return Home

Vulcan was pacing in his room. The letter had been sent to Hermione and now it was just a matter of time before she, Lissette, and Draco would be coming back to Riddle manor. He hated himself for being torn between Lissette and Hermione.

He knew that there shouldn't be a question of who's side he was on. Hermione was his sister, his flesh and blood and the two of them would rule the wizarding world once Voldemort was gone; but on the other hand, Lissette was hopefully still going to be Vulcan's wife, and one day she would give him children. He didn't love her by any means, but he was very fond of her. Even if she was insanely jealous of Hermione and lost her temper easily which cause her to make horrible decisions.

Vulcan heard the roar of the fireplace, knowing that either the Malfoys or the De Bois' had arrived. He sighed heavily, and ran down stairs to greet the guests. Although this wasn't what he would call the best of times he was not going to shame his family by not tending to the visitors of the house.

To his surprise it was Lady Malfoy with Bellatrix LeStrange. "Ah Vulcan, I just received word of the ordeal that occurred this evening. I'm so sorry darling," Narcissa apologized, as he embraced her.

"Oh Auntie Cissy, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Vulcan muttered. "Aunt Bellatrix, welcome, Father and Mother are in the sitting room waiting for your arrival."

"It does sound so wonderful to be addressed as your Aunt! Your Father has taught you well! Your Uncles shall be arriving shortly boy, so do sit tight, we know our way around this house!" Bellatrix announced as she lightly hugged Vulcan and led Narcissa out.

Vulcan rolled his eyes as the women left the room. If his father hadn't insisted that he refer to the most loyal of death eaters as aunts and uncles, Bellatrix LeStrange would have been the last woman on Earth he would willingly call 'Auntie'. Narcissa he willing considered his Aunt. She and Lucious were loyal and descent human beings, and they willingly took it upon themselves to house Hermione for the summer, which was a feat in his opinion that deserved recognition.

As predicted Rudolpho LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy arrived minutes later. Vulcan greeted them as well and escorted them to the sitting room. When they arrived at the sitting room Ameilia had just sent the letter informing the headmistress that there had been a terrible accident with Hermione's father so she would need to come home immediately.

Over the next hour many more death eaters arrived at Riddle manor. The last to arrive was the De Bois family. Lady De Bois's eyes were red from crying at the idiocy of her eldest child, and the thought of her being punished by the Dark Lord. Master De Bois stood stoic, Vulcan couldn't read what he felt or was thinking like he could with Lady De Bois.

As soon as they arrived the other death eaters knew that was their cue to leave the sitting room and head for the meeting hall to wait for the sentencing discussion to commence. The only ones that were left in the room were Voldemort, Lady Riddle, the Malfoys and the De Bois's. Vulcan was not allowed in the sitting room at that time so he was left holding order with the death eaters in the meeting hall.

He could feel his blood boiling at Lissette's stupidity. How many times had he warned her not to go head to head with Hermione? He wasn't doing it because he didn't care for Lissette, he was doing it because Hermione would annihilate Lissette in any battle of wits, and given the right circumstances would get into a physical altercation and possibility hurt or kill Lissette. He wouldn't put it past Hermione to do the deed herself if given the chance to do so without it hurting their father's plans. _'Why did she have to go and be a totally moron like that? The only saving grace is that it happened at Hogwarts or she would have been found dead in a ditch somewhere,'_ he thought in a rage.

If he knew he could get away with it he would have apparated to the school and taken care of this problem himself. Would he have killed Lissette? No, but he would have used the Cruciartis until it sunk in to not mess with Hermione in any form, any more. Now all he could do was sit and wait.

Hermione woke up early the next morning before Draco. It was a brisk morning, she shivered slightly as she looked out across the balcony to see a misty fog coming through the mountains, overtaking the dark forest, slowly creeping as it began to settle over the grounds of Hogwarts. _'This is it,'_ she thought as a smirk began to pull at the left corner of her mouth. She knew that she would finally get her well desired retribution against Lissette.

After a few moments of watching the fog roll in, she went inside, showered and got dressed. As she waited for Draco to wake up she sat in front of the fire place, not sure if she would receive any word from her father before the departure to her home. She assumed someone would be arriving to escort her as was the norm, but if she didn't know who it was how would she be able to trust them?

She shook her head to clear her mind. She could think about that right now, all she was supposed to do now was wait and act like nothing was happening. She went to her desk, jotted down a note for Draco on a piece of Parchment and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Even though she wasn't very hungry, she would at least pretend she was hungry and push some food around her plate.

Before she even got to the great hall she was intercepted by Professor McGonagal holding a letter. "Miss Granger, I'm glad I caught you. I just received a letter from your Mother, your Father had an accident so you're to be sent home immediately. Go and gather your things and meet me at my office." She said as she handed Hermione the letter.

"Thank you professor," She answered solomly taking the letter and heading back to her common room.

To her surprise Draco was awake and heading out of the portrait as she was going in. "I'm going home today. I'm sure you'll be hearing the same shortly." Hermione announced to him as she backed him into the common room.

"I know I will be I just received a letter from Mother telling me that later this evening I'm to be removed from Hogwarts. She said Lissette has already arrived." Draco said raising his eye brows at her. "I don't like be away from you, not even for a few hours." he pouted.

"Well, I promise I won't kill Lissette until you get there so you can watch, how does that sound?" Hermione teased knowing that he was not going to take kindly to that comment.

"You are Evil, but you know that's not why I don't want to be away from you. I love you Hermione, I just want to get through this year so that I can marry you and we can get the hell out of here. " He sighed hugging her tightly against his chest.

"I can agree with you there, and things haven't gone as smoothly as I had hoped. I knew it was a bad idea to tell that bloody slag who I was." She answered hugging him back. "I better hurry before McGonagal comes looking for me. The last thing I need is a teacher thinking I'm behaving suspiciously,"

She went up to her room and paked one of her bags with her necessities. Once she was done with that she quickly made her way to the headmistresses office. When she got there she was reminded of being safe and the usual conversation to not go after Harry and Ron under any circumstances. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, she was led to an apparation chamber. She followed the instructions to the letter which was to apparate to the Granger residence, once she arrived someone would meet her with Crookshanks and they would travel to the hospital.

_'Vulcan will probably be Crookshanks this time. This is getting a little ridiculous.'_ She thought to herself, with a roll of her eyes.

Professor McGonagal hugged her before leaving the apparation chamber so Hermione could being her journey. "Be safe Miss Granger, do let me know if you need anything while your on your stay home," She advised shutting the door. Hermione nodded in response, hardly waiting for the door to the chamber to be closed before she apparated away.

When she arrived at the specified location she was alone. She waited for a few moments before she spotted the orange tabby come around the corner, he came up to Hermione and began to rub against her leg. Hermione looked around and there she was... the one woman that Hermione hated more than Lissette. _'Of all the people Father could have sent he sends her?'_ She thought in disbelief at the sight of Bellatrix LeStrange.

She let out an exasperated sigh and took her bag, slowly starting to approach Bellatrix. "What are you doing here?" LeStrange growled as Hermione came around the corner.

Crookshanks transfigured back into his original form which in this case was actually Amelia Webster, Hermione's mother. "Stop it Bella, this is my daughter. Lets go back to the manor." Lady Riddle snapped at the death eater. "that's exactly the reason why she was placed where she was, so the truth would be so unbelievable, that it would keep her relatively safe."

Once they arrived back at Riddle Manor, Hermione was sent directly to her Father. The were locked up in his study for nearly an hour going over the events of what had actually happened the night before. "Father, she broke her promise to us. She deserves a severe punishment." Hermione stated once she had finished her story. "I could have been killed if any one had believed her that was our enemy."

"That is very true," Voldemort admitted as he leaned back in his chair. "What would you suggest as a punishment?"

"What do you mean Father, you told her if she exposed me she would be put to death!" Hermione exclaimed feeling herself panic slightly and start to loose control of her emotions. "I think that if you are going to be believable and taken seriously you have to keep your word," she blurted out.

"you do have a point. Your brother thinks that you're over reacting under the circumstances. I can't say that I agree or disagree with him." Voldemort carefully watched his daughter's reaction to the situation presented to her.

"Vulcan has tried to ruin my life with that worthless excuse for a Death Eater Father! He had invited her to my engagement party without my knowledge. I caught them and she was wearing _My_ dress that I had specially made for the occasion. He also invited the entire De Bois family to dinner the night you came to visit me, _and_ he nearly refused to report Lissette's treachery to you." She was frustrated, and she could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

But she was not going to let the problems with Lissette De Bois and her brother ruin her life any more. She was not going to loose herself, and she most certainly was not going to cry. She was not a spoiled brat, she was the Princess of the Dark wizarding world, and she was going to act like it. She waited for her father to respond to her explanation.

He was surprised to hear that his eldest had been inadvertently sabotaging his youngest. He wondered what sort of power Lissette De Bois held over his son and why he would betray the sister that he had always doted upon and supported more than anyone else. Voldemort had heard Vulcan tell Hermione that she would be the ruler of the Wizarding world once their father passed on because she was his favorite, and because Vulcan wouldn't be able to keep everything in order. Vulcan to Voldemort's knowledge wanted his sister to be the Heir to his legacy, Vulcan wanted to be second in command as he was currently.

"Darling, let me talk to your Brother. I want to find out what exactly Lissette De Bois is doing to destroy my family." Voldemort finally decided.

"Father, if you do not punish her, I will." Hermione said as she left the study.


	13. Trial By Death Eater

a href=".com/albums/y359/LadyEclypse2117/hgdm2gether/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a

Trial By Death Eater

Lissette De Bois sat trembling in the sitting room of Riddle Manor. Her Father was trying to prepare her for what would transpire when she went into the council meeting to determine what would happen to her. She wasn't really listening, she was trying to keep herself composed. She was terrified.

Vulcan had warned her not to get into a pissing match with Hermione because she would lose to Hermione. She never thought that she would have to fight for her life because of a series of stupid minor mistakes that she had made. Not only that, but how much trouble had she gotten Vulcan into by manipulating him to do what she needed to torture Hermione over the summer?

_'Maybe I should tell them the truth. That I used the Imperious curse on Vulcan and take the full blame. Even though I don't love him, he has taken enough problems on my behalf.'_ She thought, her thoughts were broken by the sound of Floo flames coming from the fire place.

Vulcan had arrived with Draco, and it was at that point that she saw them. Once eye contact was made with Vulcan and Draco, the tears flowed down her cheeks. The realization of the serious situation she had put herself in. She Lissette De Bois had done this to herself.

She couldn't stop the tears, and she couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen to her and what was going to happen to Vulcan. How was she going to manage to get out of this alive? Would she ever see her family again? Would she ever see her friends again? Would she ever see Vulcan again?

"Vulcan, my son. Come here we need to have chat." Voldemort said as he caught his son coming back from retrieving Draco Malfoy.

"What is it Father?" Vulcan asked.

"I've been thinking about something, you seem to be rather against your sister since the introduction of Miss De Bois. Why is that son?" He wondered.

Vulcan sat down, and sighed. He felt his heart sink slightly. His Father was right, he was starting to abandon his sister. He knew it wasn't because he meant to or wanted to. But he wasn't quite sure why or how it had happened either. "I'm not sure Father, it's like something just takes over me, I can't help myself even though I don't want to hurt her, I end up hurting her. I'm compelled to do it..."

Voldemort watched as his son explained, and he watched as Vulcan began to think about what he was saying, his son was being cursed. Voldemort knew that just from what Vulcan was telling him.

"That bloody bitch set me up!" He screamed. "How could she? After I went through all the trouble of warning her not to mess with things because bad things would happen to her, She betrays me by putting _me_ under the Imperious curse. She has a lot of nerve, and that nerve could be our downfall."

"Very good my son, very, very good." Voldemort chuckled slightly. "I was worried you might not figure this one out on your own. So, what shall we do with her?"

"I don't think that should be up to me Father. Hermione is the one that has been under attack the most. It should be her call Father." Vulcan put his head in his hands. He knew by saying this that he was sentencing Lissette to death. It may have been something he was doing indirectly, but he would still be partially responsible for the destruction of Lissette De Bois. It may not be something that would happen immediately for her, but he was certain that his father would give into Hermione's wishes.

"Hermione wants Lissette dead. Are you prepared to allow your future wife to be murdered by your own sister?"

"She is my _former_ fiance'. I refuse to marry a woman who doesn't respect and love my sister as I do, and everyone else does. She has disobeyed a direct order from you father," Vulcan was determined. He was feeling very shameful of the way he had treated his sister.

He asked to take his leave from his father which was granted to him, and he went in search of Hermione. He found her in the sitting room within close proximity of Lissette.

He watched what his sister was doing. She was knelt down in front of Lissette on the floor. She was looking at Lissette with a smile on her face. He was too far away from her to hear what she was saying but he knew she was taunting Lissette. Draco came up behind him.

"She's been doing that since we arrived home and since you went to talk to your father." Draco said filling in his future brother in law. "She's really mad at you."

"I know. I have loads of apologizing to do, and loads of grovelling to do as well. This is going to be a fantastic weekend." Vulcan said sarcastically as the two of them approached Hermione and Lissette.

"Your life is in the palm of my hand, and you still sit there as if you are on top of the world. You have some gall, I'll give you that much. But I can promise you this much De Bois, your arrogance will be the end of you." Hermione laughed, "No one, not even Vulcan can save you now."

Lissette glared at Hermione and spit at her. Vulcan stopped the spit with his wand. "Such disrespect to your Princess. She is right you know, no one but Hermione can spare you now, and you show her your apology by spitting at her? How dare you?" Vulcan shook his head in disgust at her,

Lissette looked away, biting her lip trying not to cry. But her eyes betrayed her as she had betrayed the Dark Lord and his family. Tears dripped onto the floor in front of Hermione.

Hermione laughed. "I don't think I will kill you just yet. I will do something worse to you Lissette. Vulcan, do you know if there is still a dementor or two in the basement by chance?"

"I'd have to look for them, but I think we do. If we don't I'm sure father will get some for you. Why do you want dementors?" He answered. "What have you come up with in that twisted little mind of yours?"

"I am going to spare Lissette,For the time being. So I can have the kiss of death administered to her. That will break her into hopelessness, walking around with out a soul. Then I'll make her do the one thing she never wanted to do in the first place....be a loyal, obedient servant to me. You will be placed under the Imperious curse. And everyone will think that you are my first perfect little follower. I will make sure of it. Then, when you've outlasted your usefulness, _then_ I will kill you." Hermione explained evilly to Lissette.

"She bloody scares me sometimes. Even father wouldn't have thought of something as horrid as that." Vulcan whispered to Draco as he watched the exchange occur. "Remind me it's _never ever,_ in my best interest to get on her bad side again."

"Deal," Draco agreed as they shook hands to seal the deal that they had just made.

Vulcan let Hermione torment Lissette for a few more moments before deciding that enough was enough. He took Hermione and led her away reminding her that part of the reason why they were brought back home was so Lissette could be tried for her crimes against the Riddle family.

Hermione reluctantly allowed Vulcan to lead her away reminding him that he was not getting off scott free for his attitude and actions toward her, so he needed to stop pretending as if he was. She gave him a good reaming about what he had done to her.

Vulcan did apologize profusely to his sister, knowing he had cause her a great amount of pain. And he was truly sorry, there was no doubt about that. She was angry, he could tell that he had damaged the trust between the two of them. That was something that he relied upon to get him through the toughest of fights they had as siblings. That was his bargaining tool with her, hell it was how he managed to get Hermione to give Draco a chance in the first place.

"What will it take for you to trust me again?" He asked as he swept a lock of hair from her face.

"I want you to convince father to let me choose your wife. I already have someone in mind, but it would prove to me that I can still trust you, if you trust me enough to find someone for you to love."She told him honestly.

He eyed her suspiciously. He knew that she was manipulative and maniacal, and if she had her way, and was angry enough at him, she would take revenge on him by breaking his heart. But would her revenge be worse then not having her trust? His heart could heal over time, assuming Hermione picked some one that he could fall in love with. Their trust bond may not heal over time. He needed her to succeed in his mission to have the support of his father to run things in his stead, while he regained his strength.

She watched as he thought about what his answer was going to be to her proposal. She was amused by his hesitation, she couldn't help but let a slight smile pull at the corners of her mouth. She knew he was weighing his options, and she knew that he was skeptical of her motives as well.

"You think about it and get back to me," Hermione said. She hugged her brother and kissed his cheek, leaving him to think about her offer.

The next few days passed on relatively quickly, Hermione was anxious to find out how the trial was going. Her father had forbid her from taking part, mostly for safety reasons from those council members whom were known to be a risk of revealing her to The Order of The Phoenix if they were ever captured. And Voldemort was not going to take that risk, especially since the whole reason the council was convened was due to the secret of his daughter being revealed.

Lissette sat under a spot light that felt like a heat lamp on her. She could feel beads of sweat forming all over her body from the heat of the light. One by one the beads slowly formed droplets, which in turns she could feel individually start to trickle down her body.

She couldn't tell who her inquisitors were, not only because of the brightness of the light but also because she was wearing a customary black veil over her face. She was a quivering wreck of nerves, she knew it was very plausible that she would be torture with the cruciartis curse, and various other curses before the trial would be over. Once the council was satisfied with their findings, then they would give her sentencing.

The options for sentencing would be to hand her over to her victim, hand her to the Dark Lord for punishment, or to lay down a torture served verdict, where she would be free to go. She prayed that she wouldn't be handed over to Hermione. But the odds of thar happening she knew was overwhelming.

With her father being on the council she had heard about many Death Eaters going through turbulent trials. Most of which were offenses against the Dark Lord directly, there had only been two other aggressors tried for crimes against the offspring of Voldemort, and only one had survived. She had survived only because of her loyalty, Bellatrix LeStrange was a crazy, but bloody lucky woman. The other was killed by Vulcan.

It was a classmate of his as Lissette's father had recalled. It was in his second year at Durmstrang and it was during the Bassilisk terrorizing Hogwarts. He had mentioned something about the Dark Lord's son being too much of a coward to attend Hogwarts and claim his place as the Heir of Slytherin. The boy's father had been on the council of Death Eaters at the time and had offered his son up as a sacrifice to the Dark Lord.

Vulcan had used the Avada Kadabra spell on him to make it quick and painless for his former friend. But that wasn't the first time that Vulcan had killed some one, nor would it be the last.

Lissette waited for the trial to begin, why was it taking so long for them to start the interrogation? Why would they be taking so long? She could feel them staring at her, but the room was silent. The only thing that she could hear was the occasional scraping of chair feet on the cold concrete floor, and the monatonous ticking of the clock. As every second passed, Lissette could feel the anxiety and panic escalating within her. She wanted to scream, but she knew that was out of the question.

Her father had warned her that the council members would look for any weakness and try to utilize that against her while the questioning commenced. She would probably be tortured in ways unimaginable, she just hoped she had the will and the strength to live through the trial to hear what the verdict would be. She suspected that she would be barely alive, but they would let her live long enough to hear what other torture she would have to endure before being set free.

"Lissette Corrine De Bois, do you understand that you are being charged with treason and conspiring to turn the Dark prince against his sister the Drak Princess?" A deep voice demanded,

The voice startled her, had she not been bound to the chair she was sitting in she would have jumped. She didn't recognize the voice. She hesitated for a moment before for answering. "Yes sir, I do."

"Please describe to the council the events that took place before you and the Vulcan Isaac Webster left to have dinner with the Malfoy and Riddle families." Another voice requested.

Lissette went into great detail about what had happened that night. How Vulcan had come to her house that day, and how she had asked him to stay for dinner. He had told her he was going to be hosted by the Malfoy's that evening since his sister was living there with her fiance'. How Vulcan had left himself open, and on hearing that he would be dining with the Malfoy's she decided to take the risk.

She placed him under the Imperious curse, and how she manipulated him into requesting that she and her family join them for dinner at the Malfoy residence. How she realized that this would not only be a good chance to try to get Draco to love her and leave Hermione, but also a way to try to ruin Hermione in front of everyone.

She continued to explain by saying that she had underestimated Hermione because her plan had not only backfired, but it had made her look as if she was incompetent in front of everyone. She told them how she had been infuriated by it and was determined to destroy Hermione no matter what it took.

It took nearly four hours of questions and answers before the Council was satisfied with the information that Lissette was providing them. Luckily for her, she decided the best way to keep herself for relentless torture was to make sure that she left no detail out about her crimes, and it works, although there were some torture curses that were used on her, it didn't last very long.

"Lissette, we have come to a conclusion on what your sentencing will be." one of the voices announced to her. "You will be turned over to the victim, The Dark Princess will be deciding your fate."

Hermione paced around her room. Draco was laying on the bed and Vulcan sitting on the window sill. The boys were talking about what they planned on doing for Winter Holiday which was just around the corner for Draco and Hermione. She wasn't quite sure how they could be so calm about what was going on, Vulcan especially.

Hermione felt queasy, she wasn't sure if it was from excitement or if she was coming down with something. Draco paused for a moment as he glanced at Hermione. Her face looked ashen, and she looked as if she was barely able to keep on her feet.

"What's wrong with you little sister?" Vulcan asked as he too noticed her sickly condition.

She shook her head in response as she collapsed to the floor. Both of them dashed to her side. She had fainted, and Draco sent Vulcan to go fetch Lady Riddle and Lady Malfoy, as he placed Hermione into the bed. They had been there for a few days and not once did she mention that she wasn't feeling well.

Not even before they left had she mentioned anything about not feling her best. He was worried about her. He knew there was something going on with her, but every time he asked if she was ok she had said she was so he tried not to bother her too much about her.

Lady Malfoy and Lady Riddle were there seconds after Hermione was placed into bed by Draco. Vulcan had already told them the whole story and the shooed the two boys out of the room. It wasn't until a few hours later that the emerged from the room.

The women were acting strangely, both Draco's mother and Lady Riddle had come out smiling, and they had come out hugging him and telling him that he and Hermione should be proud. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he was sure he would find out from her.

He went into the room, to see Hermione reading. He sat on the bed and kissed her as he put his arms around her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She said giving him a small smile. "Draco, I have something important to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," She sighed looking away from him, worried about what he might say.

"Are you serious? When did you find out?"

"This morning, and of course I'm serious I wouldn't jest about something like this!" She exclaimed smacking him in the face with on of her pillows.

"I'm going to be a father....that's fantastic, I can't wait. We should get married on Winter holiday then."He thought excitedly.

"I like that idea," Hermione said, as she snuggled back into the bed. "Mother's sending for Healer Cossak to make sure every thing's alright. I'm to rest until she arrives." Hermione moped.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine my love." Draco whispered.


	14. The Perfect Follower

An: If you would like a sequel please let me know. Sorry it's been such a long while since the last update. It's been a hectic move. But I should be updating with a new chapter once a week until the end. As Always,

Enjoy,

~Lady Eclypse

The Perfect Follower

"So, Father I have to ask your opinion because no one else seems to think that they can be honest with me about this," Hermione caught him in the kitchen a day or so later. She had heard the verdict of the Trial that Lissette would be turned over to her as was expected.

He sipped a cup of coffee at the table and look up from his paper. "About what?" he pondered straightening in his chair slightly, glancing at her with curiosity sparking a glint in his evil eyes. It wasn't very often that his daughter came to him seeking an opinion, or advice for that matter. He felt a sense of pride coming through him, she was so independent and smart on her own, that he hardly ever got the opportunity to be the parent that would be the sound of reason in her mind.

"I get the feeling that everyone thinks that I'm going to be to hard on Lissette, and I wanted to know what you think."

"What is your plan?" He asked, nearly salavating over this rarity of a chance to educate the heir of his legacy.

"I wanted to give her the dementor's kiss and place her under the imperious curse until she's out lived her usefulness as my perfect follower so to speak. Then I will do away with her. I'm wondering if you think it is too much? Should I just simply kill her to keep things from getting over complicated?" Hermione asked with a pleading look on her face.

"My darling, in the business of evil that we are in, I have found that it is much better to be feared than it is to be loved. But you have the opportunity that I didn't take advantage of when I was your age due to my niavety; and thining that I knew everything, and unfortunately, Vulcan doesn't have the Finesse to use. The best is to be loved for your mercy and feared for your action against traitors. What you have in mind for Miss De Bois is the perfect balance. I believe," He explained to her with animation she only saw in him when he was excited, or at a death eater rally. "You will be praised for your mercy and not killing her, but feared for no one wants to live soulless."

"Thank you Father. " Hermione said as she left the kitchen. "I have a dementor's kiss to administer. I shall be in the basement rallying my troops for their duty....or rather treat of sorts." She laughed evilly as she went to the basement of the manor which was more like a series of dungeons.

She was satisfied with the response that she had received from her father. Of course she had slightly altered the truth. Vulcan was really the only one who protested and stated that she should just kill Lissette and get it over with. His emotions got in the way on few occasions, and Hermione suspected it was due to a false sense of infatuation due to being manipulated with the imperious curse by his former fiance.

Hermione descended the staircase. "Lumos," she whispered holding her wand up to use it as a torch in the damp, moldy smelling, darkness.

She hated being down in the basement. There was a reason why it looked and felt like a dungeon, because that's what her father and brother used it as more than anything. There were many times Hermione would catch a glimpse of some poor bloke being dragged down the steps, or hear someone screaming bloody murder from being tortured down there. And she seldom chanced descending into the darkness just because it was so bloody creepy down there. She never ventured there alone either.

It smelled dank, she could hear water dripping faintly from one of the cells. _'Chinese water torture, ironic that it wasn't developed in China, but in Italy.' _She thought nervously as she crept through the columns checking each cell as she passed to find the devilish beings she was in search of.

She knew the resident dementors were near she could feel their ice cold presence around her. She could also hear the ice crystals forming on the mortar of the basement that had moisture dripping down. She was worried they may not recognize her as The Dark Lord's daughter, as they had recognized Vulcan as his son. She tried to creep as silently as she could in the looming darkness inches from the end of her wand, hoping that if she sneaked up on one she would get the upper hand.

"Hermione, what are you doing down here all by yourself? It's dangerous for you, regardless of your current condition." Vulcan hissed at her from behind as he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"Good Christ Vulcan you gave me a start." Hermione gasped as she put a hand over her heart.

"Why didn't you let me look for them like I told you I would?" Vulcan demanded irate with circumstances of the situation. His face twisted erriely showing his emotions to her. His eyes were squinting, and his lips pursed into a thin line. She could tell that he was clenching his jaw as well. His cheeks were pulsing as his jaw muscles flexed in anger.

"I'm very capable of doing this myself Brother. If I had wanted your help in the first place I would have asked for it." She snarled irritated at her brother treating her as if she could not handle looking for and capturing a dementor for her cause. But could she really expect anything less from her elder sibling? He would most likely be blamed if anything did in fact happen to injure her.

"You're Father's favorite, and you are going to give him his frist grandchild. He would kill me if anything happened to you on a stupid task like this. He sent me down here to retrieve the dementor and to send you back to the light." Vulcan half pleaded half commanded of his sister as he turned her toward the cob web and spider infested stone stairway of the basement.

Hermione mumbled something that was incoherent and glared at Vulcan before she disappeared up the stairs, swatting away the dust covered silk of the spider webs. She let out a heavy sigh as she reached the top of the staircase. She wasn't very happy about what had transpired, but she wasn't about to continue the hunt for the dementors. Especially if Vulcan was volunteering to do the grunt work in the disgusting basement anyway. Of course she had to put the front up that she wasn't afraid of actually being down there to get them in the first place, but she wasn't about to seriously pass up Vulcan's offer to do the dirty work, and get the hell out of there.

She pranced with relief to her bedroom that she was sharing with Draco and decided that it was finally time to get ready for the day. The day was to be a day of torture, and then the next morning they would be going back to Hogwarts for six weeks or so. Hermione's face wore the nearly ever present half smile that she had when she was preparing to do something evil.

Hermione put on some black jeans and a white tee shirt under a black sweater. She placed some black doc marten's on and went into the bathroom to check her hair and place a little make up on. Once she was finished with that, she leaned over the bed kissed Draco's lips lightly and whispered sweet nothings in his ear to get him to wake up.

He stirred slightly, opening his eyes to see his beloved in front of him. He embraced her and breathed in the hypnotic scent of her hair, running his fingers through it. She giggled slightly, as he nuzzled his nose into her neck. She pulled away from him and took his hand, pulling him out of bed and shoved him into the bathroom.

"I'll see you downstairs. Don't take too long, I have some torturing to do and I don't want you to miss out." Hermione called through the door as she shut it. All she got was a groan in reply.

She went back down the stairs slowly, looking at all the paintings that hung on the walls. She noticed that most of them were new. _'Mother's been busy it seems,_' she thought, admiring the work of Lady Riddle. Most of them were landscapes. There was one of the swiss Alps, another of the Basque country, and a few of the islands of the meditereanean. She saw a new Portrait of Vulcan that she knew to be her Mother's work. It hung next to the one of her Father when he was a younger man.

Vulcan, she noticed looked very much like Lord Voldemort when he was a young man. Yet he also looked much like Lady Riddle. He was a good mixture of both she guessed. She wondered if the family would change once the war was over? Would they still be intact? Would they all survive?

She stopped to look at the portrait, she felt the canvas, oil paints had in fact been used as she suspected. But no magical items in this one. Not like the others that would shimmer or show the sun rising and setting, or little figures walking along the horizons. She had never known her mother to paint plainly as a muggle would.

"You don't like it do you?" Lady Riddle asked her daughter from the landing of the stairs.

"It's not that Mother. It's actually quite brilliant. I never would have imagined that anyone could capture Vulcan in such a way as you have. I was just surprised to see that it's done as a muggle painting that's all." She remarked as she turned to face her mother.

"I'm working on one of you and Draco currently. I was hoping to get the singles done by Christmas and work on your joint during your Holiday. Once the wedding is completed. I want you to be able to see yourself the way that your father and I see you. That is how I was able to capture Vulcan so well," Lady Riddle admitted to her beloved daughter.

"Oh Mother that is not necessary...."" Hermione whispered

"Of course it is! You are the Heir to your Father's legacy Child. And you shall be glorified by me in private, until the world can glorify you in public." Lady Riddle cut her off taking Hermione's face in her hands and stoking her cheeks lightly with her thumbs.

"Thank you Mother. You really shouldn't do that, but I will of course accept such a magnificent gift. As you have always taught me to do, graciously." Hermione said taking her Mother's hands by the wrists and gently removing her mother's hands from her face as she did a slight curtsy, and taking her leave from her Mother.

Hermione turned back to her mother as she reach the bottom of the staircase. "Mother, have you seen Auntie Belle anywhere? I was hoping to show her the mastery of how the Unforgivable Curses are supposed to be used as opposed to her sloppy and arrogant way of performing them, since I have had first hand experience with the way she casts those spells and all."

"Well Darling, I'm not sure that I've seen her, but check with your father and brother, I'm sure they've seen her lurking around here somewhere. And Darling, do say hello to Regulus when you see him, you've been so rude to the poor man. I thought he was a good friend of yours was he not? He's a loyal follower and doesn't deserve to be shunned as you have done so." Lady Riddle answered leisurely, as she went back up the stairs to her painting gallery.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the request. She hadn't shunned Regulus Black, not intentionally anyway. She just hadn't seen the man in months. It wasn't as if he was exactly easy to find, he was elusive. He didn't come to public Death Eater gatherings, everyone thought he was dead for Christ's sake. Every time she had seen he had been lurking in the shadows and the few times she had talked to him, everyone that didn't know Regulus Black was there thought she was a bloody nutter. Talking to the plants or herself while she herself would be caught perusing the shadowy corners of the Manor, after speaking with him, and then she would be on the hunt for her beloved follower and good friend.

She often would mysteriously find herself alone, once Regulus caught sight of anyone seeking Hermione out, leaving her and then the approaching party would subject her to their idiotic remarks such as "Talking to yourself again Miss Riddle?". She would of course be obliged to curtsy and blow off the rude comments by ignoring them completely or respond with a remark on how she was so bored that she felt it appropriate to talk to herself. At least then she could have an intelligent conversation, since no one out of the guest list could fit the bill.

She continued her descent down to the living room, and once she was at the bottom of the staircase, the master of disappearances was in fact there; waiting for her. He was a dear friend of hers, one of the few people who had known her all her life. "Oh bloody hell, she set me up!" she muttered.

"My Lady, good to see you as well," Regulus chuckled as they hugged lightly. "Congratulations on the announcement of your marriage, and I've heard a rumor in the house since I've arrived in the house that you are with child."

"Yes, it's true." Hermione was just glowing with excitement as she answered.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make it to the engagement party, or visit very much this last few months. Your father and brother have kept me quite busy, especially with the task of setting the traps for the Horcrux decoys. Which might I add, has been quite the trouble considering the you two former friends were nearly on my tail a couple times." Regulus explained.

"Yes they do have their moments of stumbling upon brilliance." Hermione let out a sigh of disgust. "You weren't in any danger from them were you Regulus?" Hermione questioned worried about her friend.

"No, not any true danger. Believe me Hermione, with all the secrets you've told me about them I wouldn't allow myself to become so careless amongst them." He answered, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, the dementors have been collected... oh Black, good to see you've arrived. I trust the work has been completed then?" Vulcan said with surprise as he emerged from the basement.

"Of course. I wouldn't be here unless it was so, young Master." Regulus laughed as he and Vulcan shook hands.

"So, how many dementors did we have?" Hermione asked her brother.

"So the dementors have been collected?" Draco wondered as he wandered down the stairs.

"Yes, and I was able to find three of them. It should do the work necessary." Vulcan chuckled as he went into the kitchen with the other three following him.

"Malfoy, congratulations." Regulus nudged him with his hand out stretched to Draco.

"Thank you....Regulus, it's an honor to have you here. Will you be staying for the dementor's kiss that Hermione will be condemning Lissette De Bois to later on this afternoon?" Draco questioned.

"De Bois? Oh yes, the hearing, I did get to attend that. I would be most lucky to experience the rath of Young Miss Riddle without being the one she's actually punishing. It would be a treat for a day of rest before going back to the secret life, spying and hiding, since I am supposed to be a dead man." Regulus decided as he contemplated his predicament. "although, the Dark Lord will have to grant me the permission to do so first."

"It is done. I want you there so it shall be so." Hermione exclaimed, meeting Regulus's dark eyes under the mop of black hair that made his eyes nearly invisible.

"She is right you know Black?" Vulcan pointed out as the House elves began to serve tea and biscuits.

The four of them sat around the kitchen table talking, Regulus telling them about the his adventures with the Horcruxes and the traps that he had set for Potter and Weasley. Draco noticed how much his family member looked like his brother Sirius. Same tangled and unruly black hair. Same slender face, high cheek bones, sharp chin. There was something disturbingly ugly yet, somehow mysteriously attractive about him.

Draco found himself pondering whether there had ever been anything other than friendship on the menu between Hermione and Regulus. There was something about their interactions with each other that put him on edge. Regulus seemed to be quite devoted to Hermione, more so he thought than the other Death Eaters. The only people that he had seen with an attitude that resembled Regulus's around Hermione was Vulcan, himself, The Riddles, and of course his parents. He thought his Mother was more attached her than his Father was. But Lucius Malfoy did have a mastery of hiding his emotions from his son.

He watched the way they played off of each other. Hermione laughed at the jokes Regulus was making about Potter and Weasley. It was clear to him that Vulcan was not as in the loop as Black was with the intimate details of the two supposed 'Heros', but then again, when left to the job that Regulus was sent to do, Hermione most likely was one of the most important part of the mission. She did have all the information about Potter and Weasley that Regulus would need.

She was the closest to the two boys, and Black would have cause for talking to her. She did most certainly inform Voldemort that Potter and Weasley were looking for his Horcruxes. It was very plausible that Voldemort insisted on Black speaking with Hermione so she could warn him of their habits, and what knowledge they had already.

Draco was confusing himself with the argument that was raging in him mind. He was jealous of any man that looked at Hermione in a way that he thought was an envious sexual way. The only two exceptions were obviously Vulcan and the Dark Lord himself. He considered his father on that list of exceptions, but he knew that his father was a filandering womanizer, and although it may have ceased as of late, he knew that his father wouldn't pass up the chance to bed a brilliant, beautiful young woman like Hermione. In fact he was quite sure that his father had considered the possibility of seducing Hermione many times.

The man may have been a master at facially hiding his emotions, but Draco recognized the glint in Lucius Malfoy's storm grey eyes that practically screamed lust. He had seen that glint many times since Hermione's appearance on the scene. He knew that every time his father even glance at his fiance that Malfoy senior would be undressing her with his eyes.

He knew regardless of the actions of his father, if he was that worried about the relationship between Regulus Black and Hermione, he would have to talk to Vulcan and investigate the possibility of what his mind had created placing him in doubt.

Hermione eyed Draco curiously; she could tell that the mischivious mind of her husband to be had it's wheels turning, contemplating something. She guessed by the ever pressent scowl on his face and the glares that he had been throwing Regulus that this had something to do with her relationship with Black.

The group stayed and talked until noon where the rest of the Riddle and Malfoy family came down to join the group for lunch, and to Hermione's disgust the LeStrange's were also dining with them. Voldemort took a seat at the head of the table next to Hermione and Black on the other side across from her. Then there was Vulcan next to her and Draco across from Vulcan. Malfoy Senior went to the opposite head of the table with Lady Riddle and Lady Malfoy on either side of him. Finally Rabastan LeStrange filled the chair next to Lady Riddle (for he was a close ally of hers) his brother Rudolphus next to him and filling the gap between Rabastan and Draco. And Last but not least Bellatrix LeStrange took the seat next to her younger sister Lady Malfoy, and glared across the table to her youngest brother Regulus.

"Father, I was hoping that since it's been such a long while since Regulus has been around to visit that you wouldn't mind him watching the destruction of Lissette De Bois?" Hermione finally broke the silence as lunch was served by the house elves.

He looked at her, interested slightly in the reasonings behind her intentions. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well...." He began.

"Please, it would mean so much to me, seeing as you wouldn't allow me to accompany him on his mission that should have been mine in the first place." She cut him off, with a hint of bitterness sounding in her steady voice.

"If that's what you want darling." He finally answered knowing that if he didn't give in now he would never hear the end of it from his Wife or his heiress for that matter. He glanced at Lady Riddle annoyed with the warm smile she gave him.

_'Oh the monstrosity I've created with having my wife teach her to be manipulative in the worst kind of way,' _he though to himself with a heavy sigh. _'What am I going to do about this?'_ he let out a low inaudible chuckle at the last thought.

She was doing exactly what she needed to do. Manipulating, and guilting her father into what ever she desired. Proving once again why she was the one to take over the Death Eaters once he passed.

Around two in the afternoon, everyone was gathered in the basement for the event that was to take place before the teenagers were to be sent back to school. The De Bois family had left days ago, but Lord De Bois returned to see the final act of punishment laid upon his offspring.

"Are you sure you can handle this? I couldn't imagine the horrific after math if this tormented your poor pure soul..." Bellatrix cackled taunting Hermione as Lissette was brought from her cell and the dementors brought forth.

"Just because my Father tolerates you does not mean that I have too. You will be the first to go once my reign comes....that is, if you can make it through the ware alive to begin with." Hermione drawled in disgust, as she threw a menacing glare at Bellatrix. "Did you know Auntie Belle, that the only reason why I requested your presence is to show you who the unforgivable are supposed to be used?"

"I very well aware of how they are to be used...."

"I wasn't finished, please don't interrupt me again. I have experienced first hand _your_ knowledge of how they are supposed to be cast. And to be frank with you I was not impressed with your spell casting. It was sloppy and well, a disgrace. So let this be a lesson to you since you obviously didn't benefit from your years at Hogwarts. Even though I know that was a very, very, very long time ago for you." Hermione continued, demanding respect that she deserved from her inferiors.

Everyone stood quite silent as this spat transpired. Vulcan was trying very hard not to burst out in howls of laughter. Regulus himself was having a hard time hiding his fits of snickering at the humiliation his eldest sister was enduring at the hands of someone who could barely be considered an adult. And there was absolutely no chance for Draco, he had his back turned to his Aunt and was nearly crying as he tried to stifle his cackles.

Even the other adults were trying to purse their lips enough to hide the smirks of entertainment over the altercation.

"My Dear, when you've been doing this as long as I have, form is hardly a matter to be concerned about." Bella snapped as cordially as possible.

"Auntie Belle, that's my whole point. With how long you've been doing evil, isn't it time to consider retirement? And if not, I mean it's not as if anyone we've come across so far has been a true challenge, so why not practice form? Form gives ou speed, and leaves you in a defensive position in case you do come across the worthy opponent. But I do understand in you age it may be nearly impossible to correct the problem." Hermione continued on, a smirk magnificent proportions smacked on her beautiful face.

Bella's face was staining a ferocious scarlet and she was shaking with turbulently vexed emotions. How she hated this pint sized little know-it-all! How dare she annoy her superior with such repeated mocking as she was doing? She may have been the child of the Dark Lord, but she was by no means a true warrior as Bella was.

And The Dark Lord watch in humor at what his child was doing to his most loyal of followers. Bella was one of the only Death Eaters that had been with Voldemort since the beginning. How much longer would she have to endure such humiliation? She deserved more respect from the insolent child than she had been receiving since she had been revealed. She finally had enough and raised her wand to Hermione.

"I Crucioed you once under the impression that you were the enemy, but I will not hesitate to do it again to teach you respect." Bella snarled, flecks of siliva spraying everywhere.

Vulcan was caught off guard by that remark. No one dared threaten him with intrepidity like that. Bellatrix acted as if she was above punishment, he glanced at his father, who was exchanging quizzical looks with his wife. Lady Riddle noticed Vulcan's glare and nodded to her son indicating that it was no longer appropriate for Bellatrix to be crossing those boundaries.

"It seems Auntie Belle, that I may need to make an example of you as well. You forget that you are not '_untouchable_' as you seem to think you are. I will be the one in control when the sad day of my father's death comes, maybe that will be the last thing you share with him, death dates; that is if he doesn't just kill you me a moment I have business to complete...." Hermione cut off with that and turned her back on Bellatrix.

Everyone except Vulcan turned around as well o see what had distracted Hermione, to see that the Dementors and Lissette had been properly placed and it was time for the Dementor's kiss to be administered.

"Bella, you will be punished I assure you." Vulcan growled, with an almost unnatural throaty noise coming from him mouth. "You were summoned here for a reason, once that reason is fulfilled you will have me to answer too."

Hermione watched intently as Voldemort gave the signal for the Dementor's kiss. They hovered around Lissette, taking their turns to get long drags of soul out of Lissette. Hermione noted that although disturbing, it was almost as if they were drawing off of a spiritual cigarette so to speak.

It didn't take long for the first wave of ululations to be emitted from Lissette's lips that were now turning purple. The utterances startled Hermione for a moment, but once the second and third waves of shrieks came in rapid succession she was nearly laughing at the spectacular sight of the soul of her enemy being inhaled by flying fiends that were under the employment of the dark lord. Lord De Bois stood more stoic than anyone had ever seen, not speaking, not moving and barely breathing as he beheld the doom of his eldest child.

Soon the deed was completed by the dementors, and they were whisked away by one of the house elves. Lissette's soulless body was carried upstairs by Rabastan, and the group came together to congregate for the rest of the task in the sitting room.

Once Lissette was placed in the chair, Hermione glided to where she was and checked the reaction of her detainee. When Hermione lifted her hand to examine Lissette's eyes the soulless being flinched. Hermione chuckled lightly. Just what she wanted, stil alive, responsive to an extent, and easy to control. But why chance the opportunity of disobedience? "Imperio." Hermione said as she focused her wand on Lissette.

Hermione then directed Lissette Mentally to stand up. Lissette's fleshy figure stood from the chair. Hermione smiled, _'This is perfect...now I have the faultless follower, that will do my bidding and love me unconditionally. And she will teach others to do the same.'_


	15. Love of The Masses

An: This chapter is a little lighter than the last couple chapters have been. I figured since we've hit one of the darkest parts of the story it would be a good place to find some light and possibly some humor.

As Always, Enjoy.

~Lady Eclypse

Love of the Masses

It had been two weeks since they had come back to school, Vulcan had advised Hermione through a letter, that Bellatrix LeStrange had been dealt with properly by him and Regulus, whom he noted was having almost too much fun doing it.

Draco had owled Vulcan to find out the past between Hermione and Black and was told that the only thing secret about their relationship was that she was instructed to assist him with information of Potter and Weasley. To Vulcan's knowledge nothing romantic or sexual for that matter had ever transpired between the two, and reminded Draco that if something like that had occurred he would know about it.

Vulcan assured Draco that he had nothing to worry about. Black was such a loyal follower he practically asked permission to do everything. The though of him changing his routine at the bidding of his heart was unthinkable. Not even if Hermione had had a crush on him at any time. Which was not something she ever had.

Hermione and Draco were now preparing to host another gathering at their common room. It was going to be a much bigger gathering this time. And it was going to be the debut of Lissette De Bois as the underling of Hermione.

Hermione was nearly of a frenzy of delight as she prepared for her jamboree. She had requested to the head mistress to allow all the fifth through seventh year students to be able to filter in and out of the head's common room until midnight that Saturday night.

Professor Mc Gonagall was obliged to allow the gathering occur. She was proud to see that Hermione and Draco were on civil enough terms to promote intra house unity through out all four houses and not just the two houses they represented.

Ginny and Pansy had arrived early and were getting ready in the bathroom with Hermione. The girls were talking and laughing amongst each other, getting caught up on the latest gossip. "So, Neville and Luna will be coming together. Hannah Abbot and Seamus Finnigan, and Cho Chang is bringing Dylan Mc Laggen.... Cormac's little brother." Ginny announced as she was trying to magically decided which hairstyle to go with for the evening.

"I didn't know Mc Laggen had a younger brother. If he's anything like Cormac, warn me when you see him. I don't want to experience anything close to what I had to with Cormac McLaggen, that swine!" Hermione decided. She was shivering slightly at the thought of her past with that twit at Professor Slughorn's parties while she was going through her jewelry box.

Both Pansy and Ginny get the shivers and shuddered at the thought of having Cormac Mc Laggen all over them as well. "Blaise and Astoria are coming together, and Nott is bringing Daphne. And you're not going to believe who Bullstrode was asked to accompany here tonight. Speaking of Swine," Pansy teased both girls practically drooling over the prospect of the information.

"No secrets now Pansy," Ginny squealed.

"She was asked by Ronald Weasley, your brother Ginny. It's been a complete secret up until today when I over heard them talking together in the hall way. I nearly died trying to hold in the laughter until the conversation completed." Pansy giggled hysterically. She could hardly wait to see the reaction of both of the girls in her presence.

"WHAT? YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Both Ginny and Hermione roared in disbelief. She noticed the were staring at her and, they were speechless as Pansy was now tearing up in her fits of chortle.

It took another moment before both girls finally joined Pansy rolling nearly at the idea of Ron being desperate enough to ask Millicent Bullstrode of all people. The only thing more ridiculous would have been Harry asking Pansy to go to the gathering with him.

Ginny finished first out of the girls, looking beautiful in the strapless black form fitting cocktail dress that was a few inches shorter than her knees, she left the bathroom to go fuss over the house elves that would be providing the refreshments, leaving Pansy and Hermione alone.

"Do you think it's wise that you allow her to still be so close to you?" Pansy wondered as she helped Hermione with fitting her diamond circlet in her hair properly.

"It was the only available option in order to stay close but not too close for my cause. I will need you to keep an eye on her Pansy. I'll have my hands full with luring Ron into a corner so that I can annihilate his psyche and plant the seeds of insanity into his tiny little brain." Hermione chuckled admiring the way she looked.

"And what about De Bois?" Pansy continued as she examined Hermione to make sure everything was properly and perfectly in place on Hermione.

"We won't have to worry about her at all. She will do as she has been doing the last couple of weeks, obeying my every command. She will be under my control, doing whatever I need her to. Pansy, I need you to answer something for me, it involves a very delicate matter."

"Of course, whatever you need," Pansy nodded.

"I need to find a wife for my brother, who would be suitable in your opinion?" Hermione was serious about that matter, Pansy could tell that much. Now the real question was, who would Pansy recommend? She wasn't tied down herself, not yet anyway; would it be too bold of her to recommend herself? She would definitely need some time to consider who would be the best match would be.

"I'll make a list in order of whom is most eligible and suitable for him. You'll have it in hand before Friday of this week." Pansy accepted the assignment.

There was a knock at the door and there was Lissette peaking her head around the corner. She was dressed in a red baby dress, that you could hardly call a dress. Nor was it all that flattering on the girls gangly figure. However, that wasn't Hermione's concern.

"Fantastic Pansy, I knew I could count on you! There's my perfected protege, she's going to be the advocate singing my praises, persuading the feeble minded to love me. Their mass hysteria of undying devotion will spread like a wild fire. It'll be paradisiacal, and then the beginning of the end of Harry and Ron will have come to fruition, and my work will be done." Hermione cooed over Lissette as if she was a child. "Go and help Ginny, if she doesn't need any help then start greeting the guests until I call for you."

Lissette nodded obediently, and left Pansy and Hermione once again in the bathroom by themselves. Pansy was very impressed with Hermione's mastery of the unforgivable curse. But it had also reminded her why she had instantly fallen into the role of servant as soon as she found out the one woman she would have been happy hating for the rest of her life; was the progeny of her lord and master. She did not what to feel Hermione's wrath.

She wanted to live as long as humanly possibile. She didn't want to end up like De Bois because she was an idiot and pushed the line too far. She found herself trembling slightly at the thought of being in De Bois's position. She found herself surprised that she had managed to control her body enough to make it a slight trembling. She was so terrified she was certain you would be able to tell she was left in full blown tremors.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror, making sure the frosted plum formal she was wearing was properly draping her body. Pansy then left Hermione to finish her last bit of primping and admiration of herself.

_'Well, it's nearly time to go win the love of the masses,' _Hermione thought to herself, knowing that she looked stunning in the Dusted rose satin formal. Simplicity was the theme of the evening for her, and it was what she did best.

She took her leave of the bathroom and went out into the common room. Things were coming along nicely, all the decorations looked fantastic. Refreshments were already set on two separate tables, and guests had just started to arrive, and as she was commanded, she was standing at the door greeting class mates as they came into the enclosure where the festivities were going to be taking place.

Hermione noticed that the students that had been invited to the first party were the first to arrive that evening. It wasn't surprising to her, they were eager to see what sort of altercations would occur during the event. That was what she counted on, and she knew that was what would be bringing a good deal of her guests to the proceeding.

Different versions of the same story had been circulating around each of the four houses like wild fire over the last few weeks. No one knew for sure exactly what was going on, but every one had been speculating in hushed whispers all over the school. Hermione hadn't been able to go any where without hearing bits and pieces of the tale, and the spins on each one. All she would do was glance at the orator and smirk, that evil little smirk she had perfected.

The fact that she and Lissette were now close friends had them in an uproar as well. No one could contain their surprise when seeing Lissette with Hermione. There was talk about doing an interview for the school newsletter's yearly edition on what she expected of the students once she was gone this next year since she was head girl. Draco would also be doing one as he was head boy.

Now this wasn't anything new, but what was new about the article was that there was also a popularity vote on it, and Hermione was sure to be pleased with it. That was because it wasn't just that she was the smartest witch, she was also the most desired by the male population, and showing that she was also the most fun head girl so far. Not to mention her cool head in rows with the likes of Pansy, Draco, and now Lissette.

She knew the newsletter crew would be there, she had invited them after all. She was just hoping that she wouldn't run into them, she wasn't prepared to give an interview, and she certainly didn't think that doing a poll on popularity would be appropriate.

"You look stunning," Draco commented as they met outside their rooms, at the top of the stairs. "I think that's the dress that makes you look the most exquisite." He added, watched their guests file into the common room.

"That's why I chose it," She was gloating, and he knew it. But that was part of why he loved her so. She never hid her poise from him, nor had she ever. Even when they were supposed enemies she was still as confident as ever. In fact, it was so immense it could almost be mistaken for pretentiousness.

He chuckled at her response. "Of course you did my love. Shall we go and be polite hosts?" he asked offering up his arm to her.

She nodded as she accepted his arm, and they descended the staircase. "Let the acting begin," Se whispered.

As they cascaded down the stairs, all eye were upon them. As they came down, the room was washed in a wave of silence. All the chatting and witty banter between school mates became hushed and there was a low murmur from every girl in that room commenting on Hermione's dress and how much of a perfect couple Draco and Hermione could be.

She could see Colin Creevy snapped photos of the two of them like mad. She would have to avoid him like the plague. Where ever he was Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbot were sure to be right on his tail.

Once they were on the ground floor they started greeting the guests, not one girl had a bad thing to say about Hermione's attire for the evening. Everyone was singing her beautiful praises. She was surprised when she got to Ginny, for Harry was with her, when Hermione was nearly positive that he would be gone away on his side mission to capture the horcruxes.

"Wow, Hermione, you look absolutely smashing." Harry whispered as their eyes made contact with one another.

Draco scowled, knowing that was his cue to let his beloved do her work to find out what she could from her former best friend. "Why thank you Harry, and you look quite dashing yourself. I'm glad you were around to make it." Hermione said. She was slightly distracted as she scanned the crowd for Hannah Abbot, Ernie MacMillan and Colin Creevy.

"I'd complement you again, but I think once I've done it for the five hundredth time in an hour it gets a little old." Ginny giggled. "Don't you have something else you want to say Harry?"

"yeah... I apologize for being such a sodding ass hole to you these past months, Hermione." Harry couldn't look her in the eyes any longer.

Hermione was impressed, she knew that must have been very hard for him to do. Especially since he felt as if Hermione had been in the wrong. Ginny must have made him see the error of his ways, and she was sure that Harry was starting to become jealous since Hermione seemed to have gotten so popular in his absence.

"Your apology is accepted Harry. I appreciate you coming here to tell me that tonight." Hermione smiled. _'Excellent, now I can get what I need and successfully complete the mission I've been assigned,'_ She thought to herself.

"Well, I have to admit, you and Malfoy seem to throw a good party together." Harry admired. "Ron's around here somewhere, if you don't have to spend the entire evening with your co-host you should dance with him or something." He suggested with a shrug

Once she had completed her small Talk with Potter and Ginny she mingled around her ever growing crowd, she had her eyes peeled for Ron and Millicent Bullstrode. She hardly contain her excitement when she spotted them together.

Luckily they were close by Draco and Pansy's group, Hermione manuvered over to Pansy and Draco. "Excuse us for a moment," She said taking them both by the arms and took them a few steps away.

"What was that all about?" Draco wondered slightly taken aback.

"They're here, together, and I though the two of you would want to get the first gawking session with me." Hermione sniggered, looking at Pansy whose face show a look of shock on it.

"They are not! That's brave coming here together, and not just meeting up at the refreshment table." Pansy was looking every where trying to spot the unlikely couple.

"Who are you talking about?" Draco demanded.

"Ronald and Millicent, they came here together!" Hermione hissed as she discreetly pointed them out to Draco and Pansy.

"You're bloody joking aren't you?" Draco gasped horrified by the thought of anyone wanting to go to a party with Weasley, well other than the Gryffindor Slag Lavender Brown.

He nearly fainted when he saw them together. Pansy and Hermione had nearly collapsed to the floor doubled over in fits of giggles and the occasional obnoxious snort that would emit from Pansy.

"Bloody Christ, what a horrible sight." Draco whispered as the chortles of laughter began to take hold of him.

"We have to go catch them. After all, what sort of Hosts would we be if we didn't go and greet them properly?" Hermione could hardly finish the sentence as she and Draco walked arm in arm to go greet their new arrivals. "We'll see you later Pansy,"

Pansy nodded and went back to the group of students she had been conversing with before, still trembling from the giggles she was trying to hold back.

"Weasley, Millicent....glad you could make it to our party." Draco announced as he and Hermione came up behind the couple. Startling them enough to see them jump a little.

"Ma-Malfoy, Hermione." Ron stuttered as he looked down at the ground.

"Millicent, good to see you, I'm very happy to see you made it." Hermione eyed here with the knowing look, and Millicent blushed furiously.

"Well, it would be rude to decline such an invitation, and to come without a date is not acceptable in my eyes." She whispered nervously.

"Never thought you would come Ronald, but good to see you," Hermione smirked at him.

He looked up to meet her eyes, and as he did, his eyes locked on her arm entwined with Malfoy's. He had to make himself look her in the face. "So, are you and Malfoy together then?" He snapped in anger.

"Don't be ridiculous Weasley, this is merely a formality to show that we can put aside our differences in order to have an evening where all of our friends can have a good time. It's easier than scheduling different nights for people of opposite parties to come over." Draco sneered.

Hermione raised her brows at Ron for a moment, then as he watched her, she slid her hand into Draco's and squeezed it for a moment, then let it go. It happened so quickly he wasn't sure if he really saw it or not.

"He's right Ron, this is all for show. It was part of the agreement that we have with Mc Gonagall in order to throw these suares." Hermione said, agreeing with Malfoy.

"Is Harry around here yet?" Ron asked feeling sick to his stomach over what he thought he saw.

"Somewhere," Hermione said pointing in some random direction, "But don't leave to talk to him just yet Ronald, I have someone I want you to meet. One of my new very close friends. Lissette, come over here will you?" She called to the dishwater blonde in her red baby dress.

Ron caught one glimpse of Lissette's long legs and short dress and nearly had a heart attack. If there was one thing that Ronald Weasley could not resist it was wmoen with long legs and short skirts or dresses. "Yes?" The girl answered the call.

Hermione nodded at Draco indicating that he would need to intercede with Bullstrode, and put her on some fake mission in order for her mind to be occupied and away from Weasley. He draped his arm across Millicent's shoulders and led her away to the refreshment table.

"Lissette, I don't know if you know, but this is my good friend Ronald Weasley. Seeing as he's brought up so much in our conversations I thought that you might want to meet him finally." Hermione winked at Lissette, mentally commanding her to keep an eye on Ronald by any means necessary.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry that I haven't seen your around more. Hermione says that you have been called away often on emergencies. I certainly would love to get to know you more before you get called off on your next one." Lissette said seductively, rubbing Ron's chest and breathing heavily on his neck.

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other then," Hermione decided as she strode away to go speak with Pansy and discuss the next step in the plan.

Before she could make it to Pansy, she was intercepted by Hannah Abbot, Ernie MacMillan, and Colin Creevy who was again working like a man possessed, taking photos furiously with his camera. They had a magical spot light on her, and Hannah had an enchanted microphone.

"Hermione, would you mind if we made a few announcements?" Hannah wondered.

She froze, she didn't know what to say to that. _'Damn it! I should have kept a better eye out for them! Now I'm trapped like a wounded beast.'_ she thought irate that she hadn't been more vigilant over her surroundings.

"If you must," She sighed trying to get past them.

"Wait, you can't leave." Ernie commented taking her arm and putting her back in the spotlight.

"As you know, we've been preparing the end of year article with the head boy and head girl, but you also know that we have spoken to many of you all in regards to the article as well. " Hannah announced through her microphone. "Well, tonight I'm here to announce that the first of many articles surrounding the main one will be released on Monday's edition of the Hogwarts Prestribune. And to give you all a sneak peak, this focuses purely around our very own Hermione Granger, and how this year she has stolen the Love of the Masses, right out from under Harry Potter's nose."


	16. Finding Vulcan's Wife

AN: Sorry it's been a little longer than a week. Been a little busier than anticipated with life. Things are going to pick up a tad from here on out. Unfortunately I do want this story to end eventually and I don't want it to have 50 chapters although it would be fun to have it continue on forever. Don't worry I won't skip anything important.

As Always, Enjoy.

`Lady Eclypse

Finding Vulcan's wife

"Oh bloody hell..." Was all Hermione could say to that. Why, why would Hannah say that? Hermione was sure that Hannah just cause a million set backs for her by saying that. _'Couldn't she have come up with a more polite way to phrase that? Then again she does like to bring shock and awe to the table,'_

The spotlight shifted from Hermione to a dumbstruck Harry Potter, as Hannah, Ernie and Colin dashed over to get his reaction to the fact that his best friend was taking his spot as the one that was loved by all. "Well Harry, any words of wisdom to your friend, on how to handle the pressure of everyone loving you?"

"Uh, congratulations Hermione...?" He half asked not sure what else to say.

Hermione at that point was aware that he was just as shocked as she was if not more. There was a popularity contest going with Hermione, no one knew it, but she was gunning to have everyone love her. Potter was clueless, he hadn't even cared that he was the most popular being at the school. He relied on it, in order to get the help he sometimes needed.

She was relieved to hear his response, knowing that it had not set her back in her plans like she had originally thought. She took the chance to slip away and join Pansy and Draco. "Well that was a bloody disaster," Hermione said absentmindedly.

"It could have been worse. Potter's response could have had a horrid reaction instead of a stupefied one," Pansy commented. Hermione nodded in response to that.

"That was a bit of luck indeed." Hermione sighed. "Is Millicent back with Ronald?"

"No, she told me that she merely came with him, she wasn't interested in him like you two speculated. She's watching for anything suspicious." Draco advised to her. No doubt he had put her up to that which Hermione was grateful to him for. It would make the job that Lissette was sent to do much easier with out the interference of Millicent Bullstrode.

"Wonderful, now, where is my perfected soldier?" She wondered scouring her amassing group of guests trying to locate her servant.

The three of them together were looking for Lissette, and having no luck locating her or Ronald Weasley. Hermione could feel her blood boiling in rage. She mentally called to her Protege, knowing that she was not going to escape the mental penetrating hold that she possessed on Lissette's mind.

_ 'Maybe I should have just killed her. This is turning out to be more of an inconvenience than anticipated,'_ Hermione though to herself as she tried to find a spot to gaze above the crowd that wouldn't put her in the path of the press hounds.

Finally she spotted the flaming hair of her quarry hidden in the shadowy drapes near the staircase, she was not surprised to see him snogging the living daylights out of Lissette. Or at least that was what he was trying to do. She stared at them, repulsed by the sight. She finally managed to compose herself enough to give Lissette the forceful mental command to break away, that she wouldn't be able to disobey due to her close proximity.

Lissette did as she was commanded, and Ron stumbled after her, wondering why she was leaving, "Liz wait, where are you going? I thought we were having fun..."

"Ron, I can't right now. I promised that I would help Hermione, she is after all the most wonderful friend you could ever ask for." Lissette cooed the praises that Hermione fed into her brain.

"Oh there you are Ronald, where's your date?" Hermione teased as Lissette hugged her and then left to watch over the refreshment table.

"Erm..." was the nervous response that she received from him. She had expected that to be the answer, so it wasn't a surprise.

She raised an eyebrow in disgust. "Really Ron, I thought you would have grown up by now." She shook her head and left him standing by himself.

By the time midnight had rolled around, everything had gone according to plan. Hermione had already strengthened her bond with Harry, and warped Ron's mind with the implication of her dating Malfoy. Then she had Lissette wrapping Ron around her little finger, which was an unexpected bonus, but nonetheless a bonus.

The next few days Hermione spent dodging the press team, and listening to all the chatter from the upper classmen about what a great party she and Draco threw. They had both been caught a couple times by students curious to find out if there would be another one, which they enlightened the questioner that they were currently trying to negotiate with the head mistress on allowing it on a monthly basis.

The popularity business was actually starting to get in the way of her plans to help her father bring down Harry. She was finding it harder and harder to avoid her adoring public, but she still did what she could, Lissette feeding her information that she had managed to weasel out of Weasley was a relief for the lack of information that Hermione herself was able to uncover.

Friday finally rolled around and the last class of the day was Advanced Transfiguration, the only class that she had with Pansy and Lissette. She dropped her books off at her desk that she shared with Draco. Sitting down on the bench and was busy staring at the ceiling when Pansy came up to her and handed her a folded piece of paper. "As we agreed, here's the list," Pansy said.

"Thank you Pansy. What are you doing after dinner?" Hermione asked with a long sigh.

"Nothing that can't be rescheduled." Pansy answered intelligently.

"Fantastic, then you can come to my common room after dinner. We have to plan the next steps to finding my brother's wife." She remarked, Pansy left after that as the alarm to class triggered and she went back to her seat.

"Bloody Hell Pansy!" Hermione shrieked as they were going over the list of girls.

It wasn't nearly as long as Pansy could have made it. It only had ten names on it in two columns. The first column was by speculated compatibility and the second column was by eligibility.

The first ten by compatibility was Daphne Greengrass, then Jade and Estelle De Bois, Followed by Astoria Greengrass, and a hufflepuff by the name of Antoinette Favor, surprisingly Pansy was on the list sixth, and seventh was Millicent Bullstrode. Everyone else on the list was less than suitable for Vulcan but Hermione and Draco were impressed with the list, and the fact that Pansy came up with a fair amount of girls in the first place. Other than the three that were technically fillers.

The second ten by availability, that is to say, the list of who was not already engaged and the order in which it was most likely for the engagement to be rearranged if necessary. And it went as follows. Millicent Bullstrode, and Jade and Estelle De Bois, Pansy, then Astoria Greengrass, Antoinette Favor, and lastly Daphne Greengrass out of the acceptable girls on it.

"What? You wanted a list so I made sure it was an acceptable list. Should I have left some out?" Pansy asked giggling as she sipped her butterbeer.

"No, no it's a relatively good list, don't get me wrong, but really the initial seven would have done just fine... well, I'm not sure about Antoinette. Talk to us about this list Pansy, what do I need to know?"

"What is there to know really? I know you hate the family but one of the De Bois twins is bound to be the best match. Available and suitable in compatibility to him. They're sixth years now, so by the summer he could be formally engaged again." She answered.

"True, but are they controllable?" Draco wondered as the three of tem contemplated over the task at hand.

"Good point to make. Then who should we choose? And how should we choose them? We hold the happiness of my brother in the palms of our hands do we not? But let us stay away from the French. I think that would be in everyone's best intrest so; the De Bois's are off of the list." Hermione decided as Pansy marked them off both lists.

"So that leaves us with eight left." Pansy remarked.

"No, that leaves up with five. You, Bullstrode, the Greengrasses, and Favor. The others are adequate, but not useful. Who are the rest engaged to?"

"Millicent and I are not yet engaged. Lord Greengrass is in negotiations with Lady Zabini for her son to marry Daphne and with Lady Nott for Astoria. And Lord Favor is finalizing negotiations with Lord Goyle, the poor girl." Pansy explained.

"Well, maybe she will get lucky if one of the Greengrasses are choosen. That will free up the market a bit." Draco chuckled.

"Interesting. Yet Astoria came to the ball with Zabini and Daphne with Nott. I think I have it. Pansy, come with me on Holiday. Lord knows I can't take Ginny back, and I could use a real female companion." Hermione finally decided.

Pansy was wary and slightly taken aback by the sudden declaration that she had decided on whom she wanted to marry her brother. She decided not to ask who Hermione had picked. If Hermione wanted her to know she would tell her. Besides, she would find out eventually even if Hermione didn't tell her. Gossip ran so rampant throughout the death eater's and the damned school that some one would catch wind of it sooner or later.

"As if I would turn you down. I would be delighted to join you on Holiday." Pansy felt her heart flutter slightly. She never imagined that she would have an opportunity such as this to be close friends with the daughter of Evil.

"Fabulous. Make sure you owl your parents and have them come as well. I'll be owling my Father tonight to make sure he is aware of the guests that will be coming." Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Well, I better be off, I do have a load of homework to get done. I know, sounds terrifying, me doing homework and all, but I do put forth at least a little effort." Pansy giggled as they walked to the portrait of the Head's common room.

"Oh, Pansy, before I forget, pack your best things, you know dresses and the like. We will after all, be celebrating quite a bit this year. And make sure that Bullstrode and the Greengrasses are aware that they as well are ordered to join us, as well as their parents." Hermione said secretively as she hugged her follower and shut the portrait as Pansy nodded in response.

Hermione scampered up to her room as soon as the portrait shut all the way and began writing to her father and her brother that they would be having the Parkinson family as their special guests.

"Ah, Severus, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Voldemort purred over the glass of wine by the fire in his study.

"My Lord," Snape greeted groveling in front of his master.

"Speak Snape, I'm not in the mood for games this evening." Voldemort warned as he leaned back in his overstuffed arm chair.

"I was contemplating on something that I think is rather important Sire. It has come to my attention that with the impending doom of Harry Potter and the wizarding world being forced to kneel before you, that I am still not aware of or known to your children." Snape pointed out.

"What difference would it make at this point Snape? The war is nearly at it's peak. Once I conquer the world as we know it, then they shall be properly revealed I've decided." Voldemort wondered. Knowing that his so called 'loyal' follower was up to something. And Voldemort didn't like it one bit.

Snape could feel the sweat starting to roll down his face. Voldemort had a good point, and now Snape was left to try to out wit his master on the fly.

"True, Lord, but isn't it imparetive for everyone to know whom they are during the war in case they get caught up in battle so our own side doesn't attack them?" Snape finally came up with something that he could spew and possibly get it by the dark lord with out compromising himself.

Voldemort leaned forward in his chair and grabbed Snape by the cheeks with one hand. "They will not be fighting in the war! What a preposterous thing to suggest Snape?" He screamed throwing Snape's face back. Watching his servant's head bounce of the cold hard wood floor of the study. "Do you honestly think I would allow them to risk their precious lives in such a way?"

"No my Lord Forgive me for being such an insolent fool..." Snape was buryin his face into Voldemort's feet hoping his life would be spared.

"Leave me, and if I ever hear anything like that come from your mouth again, I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot." Voldemort growled thrusting his arm toward the door gesturing for Snape to get out of his sight before he changed his mind.

_'Damn you Potter and your idiocy! Your bloody childish rage blinds you!' _Snape was angry, this had been Potter's idea after all. Harry had convinced the Order of the Phoenix that this would be the best course of action since Snape was meant to meet Voldemort's spawn in the first place. And Lupin went along with him so the order went along with him.

Snape had been furious at the time. He warned Potter that he would be caught, and then he would be dead, which would leave the order with out an inside spy. Potter had of course reminded him, in his holier than thou way, that he was Harry Bleeding Potter and he had done just fine without Snape's help in the first place and Snape was most certainly a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Now he was left no closer than he had been in the beginning. But, he had done what he said he would do and that was to try. He never made any promises or guarantees that he would be coming back to the Order successful. He trudged out of the manor and then apparated back to London, making his way to Grimmauld place.

He burst into the Order of the Phoenix hideout, making his way to the kitchen, grumbling to himself all the way there. Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley were sitting at the table. Snape scowled at them as he made for the cupboard for a tea cup and the kettle.

"Good to see that you made it back in one piece Snape," Lupin remarked as he eyed Snape suspiciously. "Did you retrive the requested information?"

"I told you and Potter that I would not be able to get what he wanted. I was on the verge of being murdered as it were and now since Potter basically runs the show here, I will be held under great scrutiny and will not be allowed near the heirs of the death eaters. I hope you and Potter are bloody happy now." Snape snapped exasperated and more irate than he'd ever been in his life, about the position he had been placed in.

"He didn't even provide an inkling as to whom they could possibly be?" Arthur asked.

"No. And worse than that I fear he may know. I believe I may have been compromised by taking this mission on." Snape sighed as he plopped down in one of the many chairs surrounding the table.

"I will send word to Harry. Do what you feel is necessary to get back into the good graces of Voldemort. You're too valuable to lose on a mission like this. I'm sorry I put you in this position Severus." Lupin advised as he and Arthur left Snape alone in the kitchen.

"Sorry about this Malfoy but, Hermione, I need to speak with you, it's very important." Harry hissed taking her by the arm and leading her away from Malfoy in the hall way a few days later.

"What about Harry?" Hermione wondered as they turned down a corridor that was hardly in use these days.

"It's about Voldemort and his children. I know you're against what I'm doing Hermione, but I need to know if the rumor that went around the school at the beginning of the term where Malfoy is engaged to the dark lord's daughter is true or not." Harry demanded nearly shaking Hermione by the shoulder's as he looked at her.

"Harry, just because we appear to get along doesn't make us best friends or mean that we tell each other everything." Hermione chuckled rolling her eyes at how easy it was to convince her former best friend that she was telling him the 'honest to gods' truth.

"Ron seems to think that there's something more to the two of you," Harry spat almost bitterly.

"Ronald Bloody Weasley thinks there's something more to me and every male that smiles at me or slightly fancies me! That most certainly is not the smartest thing to bet all your cards on Harry, even you know better than that." Hermione said forcing him to let go of her shoulders. "Was that all you wanted to harass me about Harry or was there something else?"

"No," He said as she began to walk away. "Hermione, I'm really glad that you and I are friends again."

She turned to look back at him. "I am too Harry, I am too." she commented and went on ahead to catch up with Malfoy so they could get to their prefects meeting.

"What was that all about?" Draco wondered as she caught up to him.

"Just an attempted interrogation about the secret." Hermione smiled lightly at him as he let the information sink in completely.

"Bugger, why can't he just let some things die?" Draco snapped.

"You know I do not need to answer that question for you. Now hurry up before we are late for the prefect meeting." she laughed speeding up and turning the corner to one of the corridors.


	17. Love At First Glance

A/N I had planned on this chapter ending a little differently, but you work with what you've got at the time I suppose, I can always change it later with a good editing. Sorry for the delay, I will try to update sooner rather than later.

Love At First Glance

"Winter Holiday is a week away and we haven't thrown a gala for December yet. Bloody hell I'm a mess and so unorganized." Hermione groaned irritably as she rummaged through her Wardrobe, trying to decide what attire she wanted to take home with her and what was staying at Hogwarts. "Which one?"

Pansy was with her, gazing with amazement at the amount of clothing she had and the elegance of the pieces as well. "You worry too much Hermione. You're pregnant and focusing on too many things at once. Ginny and I will handle the last Gala before we leave on Holiday. You just relax for once." She told her new friend as she pointed at one of the formals Hermione was holding up.

"Do you think it's too much to do one this late with everyone so antsy to go home?" Hermione sighed as she sat down next to Pansy.

"Only if you try to do it all yourself without any help." Pansy giggled. "So have the two of you decided on any names yet?"

"Oh, no. Not yet, Draco thinks it's too early to be deciding the name of our child. Of course I already know if we have a son he wants to name him Scorpius." Hermione remarked rolling her eyes. The idea of having a son named after an arachnid was not the most satisfying to her, she knew that if she named the boy Hugo, her husband to be would probably have a coronary and die of a stroke.

"But that doesn't mean you can't narrow down your choices. I'm sure you have bounties of names picked out for your baby." Pansy giggled. "Come on tell me now,"

"I suppose I could. Well, I hadn't really though to much on the boy's name. But I have a couple if I do have a girl. I really like the name Rose, but I'm sure that will not work. I was thinking of possibly naming her after my mother Amelia. And then I have my exotic name of Arriyana." Hermione blushed slightly as she shared this information. Pansy was truly the only girl that she could have this type of bond with then under the circumstances. And both of them were glad that things had happened the way they did, otherwise Hermione would have really been alone.

"I'm so excited for you!" Pansy squealed.

Draco came into the common room to hear Pansy and Hermione in Hermione's room. If you could really call it that. It was more like a storage unit for her things since she was never really in there. He couldn't hear what they were talking about. Draco was sure that it was him that they were talking about himself.

He leaned his ear against the door to hear what they were talking about. He was surprised to hear them talking about names for his child. He heard the names for the girls that Hermione had picked out and the only one that he was opposed to as she had predicted was Rose. He thought it was very fitting to have either an Amelia or an Arriyana. In fact he found himself falling in love with the idea of his daughter's name being Arriyana.

He heard movement in the room and quickly jumped away from the door only to make it to his bedroom door in time for Hermione to fling the door open. "Oh, I thought your Quidditch practice was tonight?" She half asked half answered.

"Done early. The Pitch was double booked by your Gryffindor's and the head mistress gave it to them. So we had a strategy meeting instead." Draco sighed. "What are you and Pansy up to?"

"Packing for Holiday. She's coming in very handy on what I should and shouldn't worry about taking home. She has a brilliant system as well. Any news from the outside world on my identity being found out?" Hermione questioned.

"Not that I've heard. I know that you advised Lissette to stay close to the Weasel and all, but she has been with him nearly twenty four seven. You can hardly separate the two of them." Draco commented lightly as he dumped his rucksack in his room.

"I know that, that is how I planned it. Ron is predictable, and I figured if I'm going to use Lissette I should use her in the most effective way possible." Hermione told him.

"Excuse me while I go poke my mind's eye out to get that disgusting image out of my head before I vomit." Draco chuckled.

"Do you think we should have a December gala with it being so close to holiday?" Hermione sighed as she twirled a tendril of hair around her finger.

"What do you want to do Darling? I think you should do it if you want to, but if you feel like it's too late then don't. Send out notification that we will resume them once we return for the next term. I'd like to show off one last time, but as I said, it ws your idea to start them and it shall be your decision to do this last one." He answered with sincerity.

"The discussion shall continue then. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a guest that I'm entertaining." She smiled at him and kissed his lips softly. "I shall see you at dinner,"

She closed the door to her bedroom behind her, as she let out a sigh of happiness. She had never imagined being so blissfully in love with her worst enemy.

"I'm jealous," Pansy chuckled.

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look. She had known every since first year that Pansy had her heart set on being able to marry Draco. She was humbled by Pansy still being such a devoted friend even after the undesirable circumstances for Pansy.

"No, no, you get the wrong idea Hermione. I'm not jealous that you are engaged to Draco, I'm jealous that you've been able to find someone that fits you so perfectly. I'd be lucky to find someone that treated me half as well as Draco treats you." She continued.

Hermione smirked at her, "I'm sure we'll be able to find someone suitable for you before the end of the year Pansy." She had a sparkle in her eye that told Pansy she had the wheels turning for a plan to set her up with someone.

Pansy wasn't quite sure how she should feel about that. What if it was someone unexpected that she wouldn't be able to get along with. Or worse, what if she met Vulcan and fell for him, when the idea wasn't for her to get involved, it was only to help find a suitable match for the prince of darkness. She had never seriously considered herself an appropriate match for him.

"Oh Hermione, that's not necessary you know. I'm not entirely sure that I want to be engaged this young. I would like to get out and see the world a little once the war is over and your Father's in power. " Pansy meekly tried to convince Hermione that it didn't matter to her about not having a boyfriend.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Pansy, don't try to tell me it's okay when it's really not. Don't worry though, I'll make sure that you're taken care of. After all, I wouldn't have been able to do half of what I've accomplished with out your assistance." She insisted, "Besides, what fun is it to see the world all by yourself? It's much more fun when you have someone along with you to enjoy all your sight seeing with you. Who wants to go to dine on the French Riveria during a romantic summer evening alone?"

Pansy laughed as Hermione twirled and leapt around the room as she gave her little speech. "I suppose that you could be right. It would be rather boring to go by myself, and I suppose that I don't have to be married to go galavanting around the world, but a boyfriend or fiance would be nice to share the experience with." Pansy finally agreed. The girls talked until it was dinner time, and they went their separate ways.

The rest of the week went by smoothly and the final gala went by without a hitch, and the the Slytherin girls that had been invited to Holiday with Hermione were all jittery with nervousness and excitement.

The decision had been made to have all the guests go home as usual on the Hogwarts express and then to meet an hour after all the train's passengers had gotten off of the train and had made the journey to meet with their relatives that were in fact there to take them their respective ways. They would apparate to France and then be escourted to the Riddle manor in the French country side.

Once the Hogwarts Express stopped in London and everyone started to file off the train, Draco and Hermione decided to part ways before leaving the train, to lessen the suspicion that they were co-conspiritors.

Professor McGonagall stopped by the Head Compartment to talk to Hermione. "Miss Granger, a word for a moment if you don't mind?" She asked as she waved Hermione to step out of the compartment. "I know that you are very aware of the dangers that are out there, please be mindful and contact us if you do come across any thing that you may need assistance with."

"Of course Professor. I don't plan on doing anything but relaxing with my family, so I'm certainly not going to go looking for trouble, even if I can handle it." Hermione chuckled slightly as accepted the advice and made her way off of the train.

She met her "muggle" parents on platform nine and three quarters after quickly saying awkward good byes to Ginny and Neville. She didn't have to worry about Harry and Ron because they had left a few days earlier to go on their "secret" hunting trips for the Horcruxes.

Once they had made their way to the safe house, Hermione was greeted by Vulcan who as usual, would be escorting her home in the enchanted Riddle limo.

"I found someone for you." She said slyly as she hugged Vulcan.

"What do you mean you found someone for me?" Vulcan asked as they got into the limo. He was acting as if he had no idea what Hermione was talking about, but they both knew that he was aware of exactly what he meant.

"No games Vulcan. You know I'm reffering to our agreement. She and her family will be meeting us in the French quarters. Father's already aware, I told him not to let you know they were coming. I wanted it to be a surprise for you." Hermione explained to her adoring older brother.

"You think you can pick just anyone and I'll be satisfied with her?" Vulcan scoffed a little irritated that he had let himself get tangled in his sister's manipulative snare.

"I know you better than anyone Vulcan. I know what you need, and I know what will keep you happy. This isn't about picking just any woman on the street. I was looking for someone more specific, someone that actually compliments your strengths, your looks, and your personality. She's someone you can rely on to raise your children and run our household while your away, and she's someone I trust enough to consider being my sister in law. " Hermione's speech was a little much maybe, but it was what she needed to say in order to get in through Vulcan's head that she had put a great deal of care into this business of picking his betrothed for him. "Besides, you won't know her right away, but once you see her you won't be able to help but love her."

"You are so arrogant little sister. But it sounds as if you have me all figured out already. And I do suppose that it is only fair that I trust you in this. It wasn't that long ago I was asking you to trust mine and Father's judgment in the husband that's been picked for you." Vulcan couldn't help but laugh in response to the motivational pep talk his younger sibling had provided him with. "what have you done with Lissette for your Holiday?" He wondered, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Don't you worry about that foul little Slag. She will be locked away somewhere safe for Holiday, I've made sure of it." Hermione smirked evilly. She knew that her brother still had feelings for the unworthy bag of flesh, but that couldn't be helped.

He had thought that he was in love with her when he was imperioused by the cheeky little Ravenclaw. She wasn't worried about him trying to free her, but she was worried about him trying to see Lissette, due to his ridiculous notions that he still cared for her. The soulless shell could still be a thorn in her side, but she had been prepared for him to ask probing questions into the where abouts of her perfect follower.

Hermione sat there thinking about how things were going to work out with the girls that she invited so that she could see which one Vulcan couldn't tear himself from. She wasn't paying any attention to her brother anymore, she was in deep thought.

Vulcan watched her intently, trying to figure out what she was thinking about. She still had that preposterous half smirk on her face. He could tell that she was scheming something, she always had that look on her face when she was up to something. He was sure it had to do with this girl that he was going to be expected to marry. He trusted Hermione, but he wasn't sure if she truly knew him as well as she claimed too.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid. He was afraid that maybe she would be right, that she would find someone that he truly loved. True love was something he'd never experienced and he was terrified of it. On the other hand he was scared for Hermione. He didn't have the heart to tell her, but he didn't think that things were going well with the conquest their father was immersed in.

He just hoped that one of two things happened, one that his father's campaign was a success, so that Hermione could take her seat as Heir, or two that Hermione was able to keep her identity a secret in case she wasn't found out once the war was over. Then at least she would have a chance at a normal life with Draco and their child.

They arrived in the French country side a few hours later and Hermione was slightly distressed to find that all of her guests had arrived before she had. "I knew that we should have apparated, now I have to prepare for guests while they are there." Hermione sighed.

"I'll keep them entertained." Vulcan volunteered. Hermione gave him an interested look, he must have already seen something he liked because he never volunteered to entertain guests period. It usually took Lady Riddle threatening to bring their father into the situation for him to even get into dress robes for regular dinner guests.

"What? Are you serious? You never go out of your way be helpful. You hate having to help out with anything! Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Hermione exclaimed teasing Vulcan slightly as they prepared to exit the vehicle.

"I do not know what you're talking about," Vulcan flashed one of his dazzling smiles at her that made every other girl's knees go weak. She knew he was putting on a show for the girls that were waiting with Draco and all of their parents.

She gave him a flabbergasted look as they exited the car and Vulcan left to go greet Draco, only waiting long enough for Hermione to catch up so she could perform the formal introductions.

Of course before that happened the girls flocked around Hermione hugging her and thanking her for being considered to be her potential sister in law. "Alright ladies, thank you for coming, please behave yourselves, this isn't a contest to see who he picks, it's a contest to see who I pick." She announced.

The giggling hadn't subsided at all with the little announcement, it only increased the squeaks and squeals. The only one that was relatively calm about the whole situation was Pansy, who was just staring at Vulcan. She had a sheepish grin on her face and her cheeks were flushed with scarlet.

Hermione's plan was working out perfectly. "This is my brother Vulcan Isaac Webster. Vulcan, this is Millicent Bullstrode, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and last but certainly not least, Pansy Parkinson." Hermione introduced.

Each girl proceeded to present themselves in front of Vulcan who gave a slight bow and a kiss on each of the girls' hands. Hermione was standing there next to Draco enjoying the show very thoroughly. She was very excited to see how well everything was beginning. She noticed that Vulcan was rather taken with Pansy as she was taken with him.

"So, that's who you have picked. I should have known." Draco whispered when he saw how Vulcan and Pansy looked at each other.

"I had to make sure I was right so I invited decoys." Hermione admitted.

"Of course you were right, as you usually are. You knew right away, right from the bloody beginning, that it would be love at first sight." Draco remarked as she pursed her lips trying to hide her obvious satisfaction with the work she had accomplished.


End file.
